


Protect me from what I want

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati due mesi (due mesi, tre giorni, diciassette ore, ventitré minuti, otto secondi) da quando John e Sherlock sono entrati in casa dopo il confronto con Moriarty e Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



** Protect me from what I want **

 

 __Maybe we're victims of fate  
Remember when we'd celebrate  
We'd drink and get high until late  
And now we're all alone  
(Protect me from what I want - Placebo) 

 

** 1 - Domenica 28 Febbraio 2016 **

 

Una qualsiasi domenica sera a Baker Street. Il cruciverba criptico del Times è abbandonato sul tavolino da caffè, adornato di macchie circolari provenienti dalle tazze di tè sparse in tutto il soggiorno, sospetti di unto dove il cartone del take away si è ribaltato, annotazioni nella scrittura nervosa di Sherlock. (Per lo più si tratta di freccette sussiegose che hanno inciso la carta e che portano inevitabilmente all'iscrizione 'Noioso!' 'Ovvio!' 'Elementare!'). 

La tv è accesa ma silenziosa e trasmette qualcosa di profondamente inutile che nessuno sta guardando. 

John si è alzato tardi questa mattina, ha fatto lo sforzo di fare la doccia, si è infilato l'accappatoio a strisce e non ha mai ritenuto opportuno vestirsi.

Sherlock, dal canto suo, non si è mai veramente alzato dal letto. Si è limitato a drappeggiarsi nelle lenzuola, di fatto portando il giaciglio con sé, ridicolo almeno quanto è flemmatico e a modo suo imponente come un imperatore romano. O un matto che si finge tale.

La sciatteria è in parte giustificata dal fatto che hanno chiuso un caso nelle prime ore dell'alba, e persino l'indole pulita e ordinata di John ha avuto un cedimento. Ben venga un po' di caos, è troppo stanco per farci attenzione.

Almeno, questo è quello che si sta senza dubbio dicendo John, per convincersi di non trovare nulla di male nell'essere seduto in accappatoio in soggiorno alle sette di sera tutto preso da una tesissima partita all'Allegro Chirurgo col suo coinquilino, senza badare al degrado dell'ambiente circostante. 

Ovviamente, Sherlock sa che non è così. Sa che John non sta prestando attenzione al gioco – Sherlock sta vincendo troppo facilmente, e la situazione ha il sapore spiacevole e un po' umiliante di quando Mycroft lo lasciava vincere a scacchi, da bambini – e sa che il tremito nella mano che lo porta a far scattare l'allarme sulle Farfalle nello Stomaco non ha niente a che fare con i ricordi della guerra. 

Non sta pensando al gioco, non sta pensando al caso – davvero, sarebbe ridicolo se lo stesse facendo. In condizioni normali il caso sarebbe stato un banale quattro, niente per cui scomodarsi a uscire di casa. 

Ma il fatto è che anche se è una qualsiasi domenica sera a Baker Street e quasi tutto è come prima, in realtà non lo è affatto. 

Questo Sherlock non può ignorarlo neanche se ci prova con tutte le proprie facoltà mentali.

“Oh,” esclama John, sorpreso dall'allarme. “Tocca a te,” aggiunge un po' inutilmente e Sherlock a sua volta esita un intero secondo prima di fare la propria mossa. 

John non se ne accorge, e Sherlock non si aspettava niente di diverso. La sua attenzione non è sul gioco e il suo pensiero è molto lontano, su di un argomento che richiede tutti i suoi processi mentali.

Se qualcuno, tutti quegli anni fa in questo stesso soggiorno con la valigia di un rosa allarmante di Jennifer Wilson, gli avesse mai detto che un giorno avrebbe provato preoccupazione e persino compassione all'idea di qualcuno in pena per un bambino disperso, avrebbe riso nel suo modo più sarcastico.

È vero che non si tratta di un  _ qualcuno _ qualsiasi. Si tratta di John, di nuovo qui a casa – concetto che in qualche modo non riesce a penetrare fino a fondo nella sua incredula comprensione – pertanto qualsiasi codice etico, morale e legale abbia mai ritenuto di dover infrangenere o ignorare assume un valore diverso quando sottoposto alla presenza di John. 

Sherlock finge di prendere tempo nello scegliere la prossima mossa. L'osso della gamba – un elastico teso tra anca e ginocchio – è già abbastanza difficile da estrarre senza far scattare l'allarme, ma il più difficile forse è l'Osso del Desiderio e a questa considerazione Sherlock impreca privatamente senza sapere perché, e si accontenta del Mal della Vedova e dello Strappo al Cavallo, prima di affrontare infine l'elastico. 

John sbuffa qualcosa che potrebbe essere un sospetto di risata quando Sherlock fallisce miseramente sull'elastico e il naso rosso del paziente si illumina di una luce rossa risentita. Soltanto allora Sherlock si azzarda ad alzare lo sguardo, sforzandosi di mantenerlo il meno inquisitorio possibile.

Ritegno, che strana compulsione alla discrezione.

Normalmente  _ prima _ , un  _ prima _ qualsiasi del mazzetto di  _ prima _ di cui entrambi con cura evitano di parlare, Sherlock si sarebbe fatto ben pochi scrupoli a leggere John e dedurlo come il giornale maltrattato sul bordo del tavolino. 

Prima del suo finto tuffo verso la morte dal tetto del Bart's, per esempio, o prima del matrimonio di John, o prima della fuga di Mary con la piccola Billie e del ritorno di John a Baker Street.

Ma adesso non lascia che il suo sguardo indugi a lungo sul viso un po' troppo sbattuto di John, e risponde con un minuscolo sorriso all'inarcarsi interrogativo delle sue sopracciglia quando John si rende conto di esser stato osservato, seppure per poco.

“Sherlock, tocca a me ma è chiaro che hai stravinto. Ti secca se conservo un po' di orgoglio?”

“Rivincita?”

John scuote la testa. 

“No, grazie,” prosegue, cercando il telecomando sotto i cuscini del divano. “Cerco qualcosa di innocuo per me e che tu puoi insultare,” aggiunge, iniziando a cambiare i canali in rapida sequenza.

“Té?” offre Sherlock, rialzandosi con tutto lo strascico di lenzuola. 

“Non ho voglia di alzarmi,” risponde John.

“No, faccio io,” aggiunge Sherlock, ricordandosi nel contempo qualcosa sul fatto di avere due mani, per giunta vuote, che John gli ha urlato una volta, parecchio tempo fa. Qualcosa sulla necessità di non lasciare una scia di devastazione e marciume potenzialmente tossico dietro di sé. Probabilmente all'epoca John aveva parlato soltanto dei risultati maleodoranti di un esperimento rimasti a profumare la cucina per una settimana, ma quella vecchia lamentela ha il potere di toccare punti precedentemente sconosciuti. Interessante, ancorché sorprendente.

Sherlock aspetta, usando le due mani di cui sopra per chiudere in una palla il giornale e gli avanzi di take away e agganciare due tazze vuote ad altrettante dita. Oh, efficiente. 

La sorpresa è sufficiente a far voltare John e a farsi sbattere le palpebre, come se vedesse Sherlock per la prima volta – in soggiorno col suo lenzuolo e le sue tazze e una- una palla di giornale un po' unta?

“Ah, oh, grazie. Allora... sì.” 

“Torno subito.”

 

\- 

 

In cucina Sherlock mette su il bollitore, lava due tazze, scarta la confezione ancora intonsa di bustine di tè e pesca un pacchetto di biscotti nuovo di zecca dal fondo del suo lato della dispensa, pieno di pile di piastre di Petri ancora pulite e accessori del microscopio.

Sta ancora pensando al rivoluzionario concetto di come tutto sia come prima, quando non lo è affatto. 

Neanche prima, tecnicamente parlando, era come  _ prima _ , il che non ha senso se non nella mente di Sherlock, dove può distinguere e organizzare i suoi 'prima' e i suoi 'dopo' secondo sequenze di eventi di cui non si parla.

Sono passati due mesi (due mesi, tre giorni, diciassette ore, ventitré minuti, otto secondi) da quando John e Sherlock sono entrati in casa dopo il confronto con Moriarty e Mary. 

John non è mai più tornato all'appartamento ed è toccato a Sherlock fare una sommaria ricognizione e portare via lo stretto indispensabile. Vestiti, documenti, oggetti personali di John e una foto incorniciata e recente della bambina. 

L'acqua prende il bollore e Sherlock si scuote dai suoi pensieri con un cenno perplesso della testa. 

Quest'attenzione spasmodica ai particolari che riguardano John non era presente prima della resa dei conti. O sì?

I filtri finiscono nelle tazze, tingendo subito l'acqua d'ambra in lente volute. 

No, c'era. Il sintomo era già presente – la cura per i dettagli infinitesimali del matrimonio? Le attenzioni per la bambina? - ma adesso l'infezione è divampata e ha contagiato ogni suo processo mentale.

John si è commosso quando gli ha portato la foto di Billie. Cosa aveva immaginato, Sherlock? Beh, che potesse fargli piacere averla. Forse che potesse essere in qualche modo di consolazione o conforto. 

La lontananza da una persona amata tende ad essere tanto più amara senza un ricordo tangibile delle sue fattezze tanto familiari. Piccoli dettagli tendono a sparire un po' di più ogni giorno che passa, e alla fine ci si ritrova senza ricordare la sfumatura esatta degli occhi e l'inclinazione precisa di un sorriso. Una foto può poco con i toni e le inflessioni della voce e certo non trasmette l'intera gamma della personalità. Ma è un buon punto di partenza.

Il tè è pronto e Sherlock si stacca dai suoi pensieri ad un tempo con sollievo e con riluttanza. È sull'orlo del precipizio di una rivelazione enorme, sta vacillando senza cadere giù, restando in piedi all'ultimo momento. 

No, John sta aspettando. O quanto meno, è rimasto seduto in soggiorno senza muoversi e senza parlare per gli scorsi cinque-sei minuti, e Sherlock ha pochissima fiducia riguardo l'utilità del lasciarlo da solo.

Appoggia le tazze e i biscotti sul tavolino, sorvegliando senza farsi notare l'espressione di John quando nota la piccola attenzione. 

In condizioni normali una voce dispettosa nella sua testa l'ammonirebbe di essersi abbandonato ad un comportamento sentimentale. 

Ma quando è terminato precisamente lo stato che identifica le cosiddette condizioni normali? Fino a quale “prima” bisognerebbe tornare per trovare il momento che costituisce un “adesso” privo di precedenti? 

Sherlock si siede accanto a John, afferra un biscotto che non desidera e lo morde. Sa benissimo che John è sempre attento al fatto che i suoi bisogni umani primari, troppo spesso dimenticati in nome della scienza, siano soddisfatti in maniera accettabile. 

A John il gesto non sfugge, per quanto Sherlock non sia certo che si sia accorto invece di quanto fosse deliberato. L'effetto è quello voluto, comunque, John prende a sua volta un paio di biscotti e li mastica pensosamente, assorto su qualcosa che di certo non è a Baker Street. 

Pur mantenendo un occhio vigile su John, Sherlock ha la possibilità di seguire la propria strada fuori dal soggiorno disordinato e lungo il filo dei propri pensieri.

Ci sono altre date delle quali conserva con certosina precisione il ricordo perfetto, il calcolo al secondo di quanto tempo è passato da specifici momenti, ma non ha mai volta voglia di pensarci, men che meno di parlarne.

In questo John esibisce una singolare mancanza di coerenza. 

È più che felice di non parlare della fine del suo matrimonio, evitando di toccare l'argomento quasi del tutto se non per una fuggevole menzione una sera in cui neanche un quintale di curry è riuscito ad asciugare l'eccesso di birra e i numerosi 'bicchierini della staffa'. 

A Sherlock non piace molto bere e non dimenticherà presto il disastro dell'addio al celibato di John, quindi i suoi ricordi delle confidenze un po' traballanti dell'amico son fin troppo precisi e sobri.

Le conserva con cura, come ninnoli avvolti nella carta velina e riposti sul ripiano più alto di una dispensa nel salotto di rappresentanza mai usato. Quelle confidenze – poche parole borbottate con tono spesso e sincero prima di essere spente nell'alcol – non sono veramente di Sherlock, né Sherlock desidera analizzarle. 

Un giorno sarà in grado di dissezionare l'argomento fino in fondo, etichettando ogni infinitesimale dettaglio con la perizia di un atlante anatomico. Sarà in grado di riconoscere quel che ha provato fin dall'inizio per Mary – complicità, rispetto delle capacità intellettive, inaspettata simpatia – e quanto è subentrato in seguito a causa di eventi che hanno una sezione a parte nelle sue camere mentali a tenuta stagna, e che vanno pertanto elaborati separatamente. 

Non adesso. Non si menziona mai il colpo di pistola che gli ha lasciato una cicatrice rotonda in mezzo al petto. Non si menziona Mary – tranne quell'unica confidenza ubriaca, per l'appunto – e non si menzionano gli inganni e i sotterfugi. 

Billie ha un trattamento meno severo. John pensa così tanto a lei che è impossibile non parlarne mai. Di tanto in tanto, quando la sera sprofonda nella notte e nessuno dei due ha intenzione di dormire, a volte quando il fuoco muore nel camino e la tv resta accesa e muta sul più squallido programma notturno, la verità della rabbia, dello sconforto e del dolore di John Watson trova la strada per la superficie.

Non è mai eloquente, ma le sue poche frasi piatte e tormentate hanno sempre la massima attenzione di Sherlock, e il poco goffo conforto che il detective è in grado di fornire. 

Eliminati tutti gli argomenti vietati, resta poco su cui conversare, se non il tempo e la mancanza di latte o qualche ridicolo esperimento di Sherlock.

Dopo il terzo o quarto biscotto e mezza tazza di tè, John rialza lo sguardo. Sherlock, voltato in parte verso la tv muta lo sente scivolare sul suo viso, quasi un tocco palpabile. Rabbrividisce impercettibilmente.

“Vuoi ancora darmi quella rivincita?” offre, allungandosi senza aspettare una risposta per rimettere tutti i pezzettini del gioco nei loro alloggiamenti.

“Certo,” risponde Sherlock, “inizia tu. Sappi che non avrò pietà.”

“Ovviamente,” ribatte John, un po' asciutto e senza sorridere. Sembra voler aggiungere qualcosa, con una strana espressione che Sherlock non riesce a leggere. Per un attimo John sembra... commosso, come se i suoi occhi fossero troppo caldi e lucidi per poter trattenere quello che pensa, e la sua bocca si muove impercettibilmente come per dire qualcosa che viene trattenuto all'ultimo momento.

Sherlock non teorizza senza indizi sufficienti, quindi archivia l'informazione per quando gli tornerà utile.  
Tornano a giocare senza scambiarsi troppe parole, incapaci di trovare la via del ritorno dai rispettivi pensieri. 

Ma intanto John è tornato a casa, per quanto un po' più scuro e un po' più sbattuto e silenzioso di quanto non sia mai stato, e a Sherlock non importa sedere con lui in silenzio per tutto il tempo necessario, come non gli importa, se è fortunato, sentirlo lamentarsi di malavoglia del disordine in soggiorno e delle parti umane lasciate a decomporsi accanto alla confezione del bacon. 

Ora come ora, quelle svogliate lamentele valgono più di oro e diamanti. 

 

-

 


	2. Chapter 2

** 2 - Sabato 16 Aprile 2016 **

 

Il tè è già pronto, i biscotti ci sono e il tavolino da caffè è stato sgombrato perché John tende ad appoggiare i piedi e mettersi comodo quando guardano questo spettacolo.

Sherlock è raggomitolato nel divano come un enorme gatto in pigiama a righe e maglietta grigia, tazza di tè stretta tra le mani e aria concentrata.

Il fatto di sedersi ogni giorno a guardare un episodio di qualcosa in piacevole mutuo silenzio è diventato presto un'abitudine conclamata. Fino ad ora nemmeno un paio di casi noiosi e un unico caso interessante sono riusciti a interrompere la visione.

I casi noiosi hanno se non altro sollevato il morale economico di John, depresso tra le altre cose dalle settimane di assenza dal lavoro e dalla penuria di casi. 

Non esattamente corretto, in quanto i casi non sono mai mancati, ma Sherlock li ha lasciati volontariamente passare in secondo piano, in modo da avere più tempo per stargli vicino. 

Il caso interessante, d'altra parte, è riuscito a stuzzicare il suo intelletto per circa dieci minuti e ha avuto l'inestimabile pregio di costringere entrambi fuori casa, per di più spingendoli ad un folle inseguimento del criminale di turno attraverso Chinatown. 

La corsa è stata forse la parte migliore dell'intera faccenda, considera Sherlock mentre John traffica sul suo laptop alla ricerca dell'episodio giusto.

Oggi tocca alla 4x6, di cui non ricorda il titolo, ma se la conclusione dell'episodio precedente è di qualche utilità logica, ha una minima idea di quale possa essere la premessa della puntata di oggi. 

Il che ovviamente non ha senso, perché Doctor Who è un'accozzaglia di fantascienza e fantasy priva di alcuna logica se non una costruita ad arte per funzionare soltanto all'interno del proprio universo, e quindi non serve fare previsioni o proiezioni.

Ma a John piace, e quindi va bene. 

Quella volta, la volta del caso interessante, dopo aver corso per dedali di viuzze con insegne in caratteri sconosciuti e misteriosi ad un tiro di schioppo dal cuore di Londra, Sherlock si è appoggiato alla prima parete coperta di graffiti per riprendere fiato e John l'ha subito imitato, premendosi una mano sulla milza. 

Quando si permette di pensarlo, Sherlock si rende conto che sono entrambi fuori esercizio e stanchi, forse già troppo vecchi per questa vita per quanto non lo siano affatto anagraficamente. 

Ma quella volta John ha riso un po', quella risata oltraggiata e profondamente divertita che gli viene fuori in sbuffi quando crede di aver fatto qualcosa di ridicolo ed emozionante, qualcosa che gli spedisce in circolo la benedetta adrenalina di cui sembra non aver mai abbastanza. 

John ha ridacchiato un po' senza fiato, e il sorriso gli ha sottratto i dieci anni in più affibbiatigli dal dolore. 

È stato un buon momento, una sensazione gradevole e sorprendente quasi quanto l'istintiva, immediata connessione scattata già dal loro primo caso insieme.

A parte questo, comunque, Sherlock ha decretato privatamente proprio nei primi giorni di marzo di dover fare qualcosa di più, qualcosa di meno superficiale di una tazza di tè – per quanto a volte una cosa così piccola possa fare un mare di bene – e della complicità nell'autodistruzione. John non ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli stia accanto mentre si lascia scivolare, ha bisogno di un piano inclinato verso l'alto e di qualcosa che gli dia la spinta a risalire.

Questa volta Sherlock non ha ritenuto opportuno di doversi rivolgere a Greg Lestrade, per esempio, per farsi consigliare aneddoti divertenti e imbarazzanti su John, da raccontare al suo matrimonio. Greg è, per sua stessa ammissione, un uomo e bravo a esserlo, ma non può aiutare in questo e ha già le sue gatte da pelare al momento. 

La sua scelta è ricaduta necessariamente su Mrs. Hudson, che davanti ad una tazza di tè perfetta e un vassoio di biscotti caldi appena sfornati, ha tralasciato la maggior parte delle proprie consuete frivolezze ed è andata dritta al punto, tagliente e appassionata come deve essere stata quando il suo cognome ancora non era Hudson e la sua vita era un'emozione dietro l'altra sotto un cielo molto più azzurro.

“Sherlock, quando perdi un figlio non ti passa da un giorno all'altro. Non ti passa mai. Oh, caro, lo so cosa vuoi dire. Vuoi dire che c'è la possibilità che la bambina sia viva,” ha proseguito Mrs. Hudson, incoraggiata dal cenno affermativo di Sherlock. 

“Ma la statistica non ha nessun senso quando si parla di figli. L'unica cosa che puoi fare è stargli vicino, provare a distrarlo. C'è qualcosa che gli piace fare? Magari potete farla insieme. Oh, sai è terribile da dire, ma sono così grata che io e Frank...” 

Già, questo l'ha pensato anche Sherlock, che ha tenuto per sé i propri pensieri più impopolari e 'poco buoni'. C'è poco da fare ora che la bambina è al mondo, e non sarebbe giusto darle alcuna colpa. È soltanto una vittima inconsapevole delle circostanze.

Intanto, John ha localizzato l'episodio. 

“Pronto?” domanda, esitando con due dita sulla barra spaziatrice. 

“Quando lo sei tu,” ribatte Sherlock, sempre raggomitolato intorno alla sua tazza di tè ancora tiepida e ormai mezza vuota. 

John annuisce e lascia partire il filmato.

Sherlock ha un breve momento di trionfo quando si rende conto che di fatto aveva ragione riguardo le premesse logiche dell'episodio.

Sarebbe molto facile astrarsi immediatamente, e lasciarsi libero di vagare verso questo o quel ragionamento. Non si accorgerebbe neanche di quello che succede sullo schermo.

Ma a parte il fatto che John si aspetta di essere in grado di intrattenere una conversazione con lui sull'argomento alla fine della puntata, Sherlock non può proprio esimersi dal prestare attenzione. È stato lui, dopotutto, a proporlo, proprio ai primi di marzo e dopo la conversazione con Mrs. Hudson.

John adora Doctor Who, si considera persino un 'whovian', proprio come il padre di Sherlock, qualsiasi cosa il termine voglia significare. A quanto pare segue lo spettacolo fin da bambino, ed è stato contento quando questo è stato riportato in auge dalla BBC più di dieci anni prima.

Sherlock ha contato proprio su questo, quando gli ha proposto di guardare insieme lo show, dall'inizio, un episodio al giorno. 

John ha tentato di farlo desistere. Sa che a Sherlock lo spettacolo non piace, che lo trova illogico e infantile. Non ha mai provato a farlo appassionare, e sembra contento di goderselo per conto proprio. È stato divertente, per lui, trovare uno spirito affine nel padre di Sherlock, per quanto le circostanze del loro incontro più di un anno fa siano state poco adeguate o piacevoli.

Ma Sherlock si è imposto, e John ha dovuto cedere, forse segretamente contento di questa inspiegabile attenzione.

La sigla di questa stagione è decente, ma non è cosa di cui meravigliarsi. John gli ha spiegato con qualcosa di simile all'orgoglio e un brillio divertito negli occhi che questa versione del tema d'apertura è interpretata nientemeno che dalla BBC National Orchestra of Wales. 

John non lo sa e Sherlock finge di poterlo negare a se stesso, ed è molto molto più bravo di John a nascondere la propria cronologia di navigazione, ma  _ è _ andato a cercare una partitura per violino solo, pur restando deluso dagli arrangiamenti pedestri. Si riserva di elaborare un arrangiamento personalizzato di questa e alcuni altri pezzi della colonna sonora, ma ha bisogno di segretezza, e conta comunque di tirarli fuori al momento opportuno. In caso di necessità o emergenza, se l'umore di John dovesse ancora peggiorare.

“Oh no,” mormora John quando il titolo dell'episodio compare all'interno del Vortice. 

“Cosa?” Sherlock si volta, l'esamina rapidamente. John ha chiuso gli occhi con un'espressione un po' addolorata. 

Ora, potrebbe essere come quando hanno visto, cos'era? Doomsday? Santocielo, quanti altri inutili titoli di episodi dovrà ricordare prima di essere autorizzato a dimenticarli? D'altra parte, si è scelto la condanna da solo, e l'ha fatto di propria spontanea volontà e per John, non sta bene protestare continuamente, per quanto anche solo tra sé e sé. 

Comunque, potrebbe essere come tutte le altre volte che hanno visto episodi emotivamente coinvolgenti. John tende a seguire con la stessa totale partecipazione che impiega per calcio e rugby, esclama e protesta e commenta e si rivolge ai personaggi come se questi potessero sentirlo. 

Ma qualcosa gli dice che questa volta non è così.

“È  ' Doctor's Daughter ' ,” ribatte John, come se il motivo del suo sconforto forse ovvio. Strano, Sherlock non è abituato ad essere dall'altra parte di un 'ovvio'. Molto strano e poco simpatico.

Non ha bisogno di sapere i dettagli dell'episodio, comunque, il titolo è già abbastanza agghiacciante vista la situazione contingente e il motivo ultimo per cui sono seduti in soggiorno a guardare questo show. 

“Mi ero dimenticato,” prosegue John, scuotendo piano la testa. “Mi ero dimenticato e- beh, l'ultima volta che l'ho visto è stato- un po' di tempo fa.”

Sherlock scrolla le spalle.

“Se vuoi saltarlo...” propone, ma John scuote la testa caparbio, no, no, l'eterno soldato stoico. 

“No, è un bell'episodio. Solo- potrebbe essere un po'- un po' emotivo.”

Sherlock annuisce piano e torna al suo tè, arrivando al punto di mordicchiare un biscotto mentre guarda lo schermo. 

La vicenda è una variazione su una storia di colonizzazione spaziale e guerra tra due diversi gruppi di pionieri. La scrittura riesce a infilarci una critica della guerra e della violenza fine a se stesse, considerazioni sull'esatta natura ed essenza dello spirito paterno, qualche colpo di scena più o meno prevedibile, inevitabili riflessioni sull'amicizia e la lealtà. 

Ovviamente il punto focale è la questione della figlia di questo sedicente Dottore, che passa il suo tempo a gironzolare in maniera pressochè casuale cacciandosi in ogni genere di guaio. 

Scremata la superficie capricciosa e ridicola che fa prudere  _ il cervello _ di Sherlock per il fastidio, è chiaro perché John si senta colpito. È chiaro persino a Sherlock, la cui muscolatura emotiva in materia di empatia e simpatia è ancora paurosamente fiacca e fuori allenamento. 

Ma è difficile esprimerlo in modo più diretto, le vicende sullo schermo parellele a quelle di John in maniera così smaccata da essere persino ironica.

Il Dottore si ritrova una figlia adulta generata istantaneamente da un campione di DNA e un macchinario fantascientifico. L'involontario genitore si ritrova a fare i conti con ciò che ha perso precedentemente, con l'inutilità della guerra che lui ha già vissuto ma che tende a ripetersi sempre uguale e sempre inutile e dannosa, e con la presenza di una figlia che fino ad un attimo prima non ha avuto o desiderato e con cui ovviamente non può avere qualsivoglia empatia. 

Lo svolgimento riesce a sviluppare la situazione al punto di convincere il Dottore a provare ad avere un rapporto con la ragazza, finché la giovane non viene apparentemente uccisa. 

Eccetera, eccetera. La figlia del Dottore, dannazione. 

Sherlock si fa un appunto mentale di controllare tutti i prossimi episodi, facendo sparire tutti quelli che contengono un tema simile. Non funzionerebbe, comunque, visto che John li conosce a memoria e senza dubbio saprebbe dove reperirne una copia. Inoltre il fatto di cancellare i file non servirebbe certo a cancellare il ricordo delle trame. 

Quando l'episodio finisce, Sherlock è sicuro di sentire John tirare un po' su col naso, senza dire niente. Non si volta, considera persino l'opportunità di fingersi addormentato, rinuncia quando sente un tocco sulla spalla.

“Sherlock, volevo dirti...”

“John?”

L'espressione di John è quasi normale, per quanto i suoi occhi siano un po' lucidi. Esita un attimo in cerca delle parole giuste, ma quando le trova e decide di sceglierle, Sherlock lo vede illuminarsi per un breve istante in un bel sorriso. Stanco e fragile, ma lento e luminoso come l'alba.

“Niente, volevo dirti. Insomma, grazie. Per questa cosa che stai facendo-” prosegue, indicando vagamente il laptop e Doctor Who e tutto il resto. 

“Ah, non pensare di cavartela con così poco,” ribatte Sherlock con sussiego, come sempre pronto a fuggire al primo accenno di emotività. “Mi aspetto che in cambio mi aiuti a sistemare l'indice del mio archivio dei casi. Poi potresti assistermi nei miei esperimenti sulle muffe giù al 221c, e poi...”

John sorride di nuovo, quasi ride, e Sherlock è costretto a srotolarsi dal divano in una sola fluida mossa e proporre alternative per la cena prima di potersi soffermare ad analizzare gli effetti di quel sorriso.

 

-

 

Più tardi, Sherlock è in cucina. Ha mandato John fuori con la scusa di ingredienti fondamentali e si è ritirato tra fornelli e banco di lavoro per star solo in pace con i propri pensieri.

Il fatto che, tra l'altro, John non la smetta di sorprendersi che Sherlock sia in grado di cucinare e di farlo anche  _ bene _ , non aiuta Sherlock a sbrogliarli più facilmente. 

Non ha mai creduto alle stucchevolezze dell'amore, ai ridicoli modi di dire del romanticismo. Anche se deve ammettere che 'Farfalle nello Stomaco' è appropriato, considerando la confezione dell'Allegro Chirurgo infilata in uno scaffale in soggiorno. 

Colpi di fulmine, cuori spezzati. Stupidaggini per gente piccola e senza cervello, giusto?

Già, e forse il suo cervello ha sofferto per la perdita di circolazione sanguigna e pertanto di ossigeno quando è clinicamente morto dopo essere stato colpito dallo sparo di Mary. È l'unica spiegazione.

Soltanto un cranio vuoto ed echeggiante può fargli pensare di provare quella sensazione di solletico alla bocca dello stomaco al solo pensiero del sorriso di John. 

Un senso di vertigine, un senso di prudente aspettativa.

Ha iniziato a succedere da quando John ha ripreso a sorridere di tanto in tanto, quei suoi piccoli e rari sorrisi tanto più luminosi in virtù della loro lunga assenza. Sorrisi che sono per Sherlock e soltanto per Sherlock, ognuno di loro un ringraziamento per la cura e l'attenzione che il detective normalmente impiegherebbe su un caso o un esperimento ma che ora sono ad esclusivo appannaggio di John. 

Sherlock finge di non aver capito di cosa si tratta. Spinge via il pensiero e lo nasconde in fondo ai suoi corridoi. Tenta di cancellarlo mentre controlla il pollo in una padella, poi affetta i peperoni con troppa forza e li butta in un'altra padella, e fallisce. 

Come pensa di poter estirpare ora qualcosa che ha gettato radici e germogli anni fa? 

Non ci è riuscito quando c'erano motivazioni consistenti per pensare di farsi da parte (una moglie, per esempio, una figlia in arrivo), di tenere a bada il proprio egoismo.

Adesso, l'unica diga che impedisce al suo bisogno sfacciato di dilagare è la sua palese incapacità nel gestire i rapporti umani.

Sherlock si asciuga le mani su uno strofinaccio da cucina, sorveglia la cottura, prepara i piatti. Sarà tutto pronto per il rientro di John, e se tanto gli dà tanto, l'averlo mandato al supermercato verso l'ora di cena vorrà dire vederlo tornare a casa con il dessert. 

Sospira. Ha un bel volersi dire di essere in grado di astenersi e astrarsi, non è più in grado di convincere neanche se stesso. 

La diga si è crepata.

 

-

 


	3. Chapter 3

** 3 - Venerdì 20 Maggio 2016 **

 

 

A quasi cinque mesi dal ritorno di John a casa (Sherlock ha tenuto un conteggio perfetto di giorni ore e minuti, omettendo giusto una manciata di secondi, ma non condivide quel conteggio neanche con se stesso. Riesce ancora a ignorarlo), Sherlock è costretto a fare un resoconto della situazione.

È venerdì mattina, John sta finendo di prepararsi per andare in ambulatorio – ha ripreso a lavorare, e la cosa tranquillizza e infastidisce Sherlock, ma questa è un'altra riflessione per un altro momento – e Sherlock non si è alzato presto, semplicemente non è mai andato a dormire. 

È preso da uno dei suoi esperimenti sulle muffe del 221c, e adesso che ha iniziato non intende interrompersi per cose banali come dormire o mangiare. John potrebbe avergli lasciato una tazza di tè fumante accanto al gomito destro, ad un certo punto della notte precedente, ma Sherlock se n'è accorto qualche ora dopo.

L'ha bevuto freddo, non era del tutto indecente.

“Sherlock, esco tra dieci minuti, torno per cena. Serve qualcosa?” chiede John, comparendo nel riquadro della porta della cucina. Sherlock non risponde e John sospira un po', prosegue, “sei mai andato a dormire? No, non dirmelo, è la sesta notte questa settimana.”

La nota di delusione nel suo tono è sufficiente perché Sherlock alzi lo sguardo, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il suo aspetto mattutino un po' stropicciato. John può essersi messo a letto, ma non ha dormito molto più di Sherlock. 

“È per la scienza, John,” borbotta Sherlock in risposta, rauco e – ora che ci pensa – piuttosto assetato. 

“Ti direi di mangiare qualcosa, farti una doccia e dormire due ore sul divano, ma tanto fai quello che vuoi,” ribatte John, non senza qualcosa di caldo e persino affettuoso nel tono. Sherlock lo sente, più che vederlo, scuotere la testa con aria indulgente. 

“Dopo. Sono quasi riuscito a separare-” 

Cosa sia riuscito a separare, Sherlock non riesce mai ad annunciarlo, mentre si alza per controllare il progresso delle sue piastre nel microonde.

Proprio in quel momeno dall'elettrodomestico proviene un boato inumano. Lo sportello si apre su una pioggia di frammenti di vetro rovente che si riversa ovunque, ma soprattutto su Sherlock, sulle sue mani tese verso lo sportello e il suo viso privo di protezione troppo vicino all'origine dell'esplosione, fortunatamente abbastanza contenuta e debole.

“Sherlock!” esclama John, abbandonando la giacca e le chiavi di casa e avvicinandosi. Sherlock non si è neanche spostato, è rimasto immobile a sbattere le palpebre di fronte al disastro fumante che ora costituisce l'interno del microonde, scioccato al punto di non avere parole.

_ Dannato idiota cretino,  _ pensa con chiarezza, sbattendo le palpebre e registrando a stento la sensazione di qualcosa di caldo e viscoso che gli scivola sulla faccia e negli occhi. Le mani iniziano a pungere, il viso ancora non duole ma lo farà tra poco e  _ grazie al cielo _ ha gli occhi troppi pieni di lacrime per vedere bene, ma se deve sbatterle forte per mettere a fuoco vuol dire che niente gli ha colpito gli occhi. 

_ Cristo _ e dire che di solito indossa gli occhiali protettivi, ma questa volta, ah, troppo sonno, vista stanca, e lo strato di plastica era così fastidioso.

“Sherlock,” continua John, guidandolo delicatamente a sedere. 

Oh, non è la prima e non sarà l'ultima volta che un esperimento di Sherlock causa conseguenze disastrose e persino pericolose per se stesso o per gli altri. Ma normalmente è in grado di prenderla come una naturale conseguenza della propria curiosità scientifica. Sì, anche quella volta che si è strinato le sopracciglia e ha dovuto aspettare che ricrescessero in tutta la loro gloria. 

Ma questa volta, era così distratto... e pensieroso. E stanco. Al punto da infilare una piastra colma di preziose colture batteriche siigillata e appena tolta dal freezer, ancora  _ ghiacciata _ , nel microonde e sul suo settaggio massimo e per- quanti minuti? 

Non se lo ricorda. È in shock. 

"Gesù, Sherlock, fammi vedere," dice John, con un misto impazienza, di preoccupazione e persino di dolcezza che a Sherlock risulta quasi insopportabile. Insomma, certo, ha appena fatto esplodere il microonde e non è la prima volta che succede, ma non c'è nessun bisogno di trattarlo come un bambino di cinque anni, per giunta terrorizzato.

Quello che pensa Sherlock, comunque, non sembra avere alcun valore, perché non dice niente e John agisce sulla base del suo istinto e su quella che deve essere la sua espressione.

Sherlock tenta di valutarla, pur senza potersi specchiare. Bocca leggermente socchiusa in un'espressione scioccata, occhi spalancati e annebbiati da lacrime spontanee, sopracciglia sollevate e dubbiose.

Non può soffermarsi oltre perché John - preoccupato, paziente - si cala a sedere accanto a lui, allungando dita delicate per fargli voltare il viso.

“ È il taglio vicino al sopracciglio che sanguina, ma se non lo pulisco non posso vederlo. Aspettami qua."

Sherlock non annuisce, a stento si rende conto di John che va e torna dal bagno con la cassetta del pronto soccorso. Oh, non sapeva neanche di possederne una, ma va da sé che la sua manutenzione sia esclusivo appannaggio di John. Certe abitudini non muoiono mai, e il fatto che la loro vita sia come minimo molto pericolosa ne giustifica la sopravvivenza.

Di nuovo le dita di John sul suo viso, leggere e professionali.

John lava i tagli e controlla che non vi siano schegge - soltanto una, abbastanza grossa nel taglio sulla tempia, quello che continua a sanguinare come se fosse molto più grave o profondo - e quando è soddisfatto dell'esame, procede a medicarlo.

"Ti darei un paio di punti, però potrebbe restare lo stesso una cicatrice," commenta John, dopo aver estratto il frammento.

Sherlock scrolla leggermente le spalle, incurante. Le cicatrici non gli interessano, a meno che non siano su John.

Sono soltanto due punti, alla fine, e Sherlock a stento avverte il bruciore o il dolore. Ha dei graffi anche sulle mani, ma quelle al momento riposano abbandonate una sul ripiano del tavolo e l'altra appoggiata al ginocchio sinistro. L'unica sensazione rimasta è quella delle dita leggere di John che gli toccano il viso, sfiorando appena gli zigomi e le tempie, controllando ogni taglio, bruciatura e escoriazione.

"Non ci si annoia mai con te," commenta John, e il suono della sua voce così vicino e tranquillo, persino indulgente, ha il potere di sconvolgerlo più dell'esplosione e più di un litigio feroce.

La sua voce, il tocco delle sue dita, la sua presenza così vicina. Improvvisamente, una sensazione di calore inaspettato e inesorabile l'avvolge, gli infuoca il viso e gli fa schiudere le labbra ancora un po'.

Oh. Il cuore gli martella nelle tempie e John sta dicendo qualcosa, a giudicare dalla sua espressione e dal suo tono interrogativo sta- sta probabilmente parlando della possibilità di andare al lavoro, alla fine, se Sherlock non ha più bisogno di lui.

Almeno, questo Sherlock presume, ma il suo intero universo si è ristretto ai piccoli punti di calore delle dita di John sul suo viso prima e ora sulle sue mani, che controllano tagli e bruciature, e ad un incredibile, estenuante crampo di  _ voglia  _ che gli si stringe nel basso ventre.

“ Ecco fatto, come nuovo,” termina John, voltandosi per rimettere via garze sterili e pinzette e disinfettanti con pochi gesti spicci. Sherlock prova subito la sorprendente, profonda sensazione di freddo e mancanza, nel momento in cui il contatto con John si interrompe. Bizzarro. 

“ Adesso, Sherlock, non sto scherzando. Per oggi basta esperimenti. Scommetto che non hai fame, quindi ti prescrivo tutte le ore di sonno che ti serviranno. Ordini del dottore,” conclude con tono deciso, alzandosi e prendendo la cassetta per riporla. Prima di muoversi dalla stanza si volta indietro, aspettandosi una risposta.

“ Ok,” bofonchia Sherlock, senza mostrare alcuna intenzione di alzarsi. È veramente stanco, al livello della stanchezza che normalmente lo coglie alla fine di casi particolarmente impegnativi. Il che non è poi tanto lontano dalla realtà, perché certamente non è stato sveglio tutte le notti durante l'ultima settimana e almeno quattro notti su sette nelle settimane precedenti per badare alle muffe del 221c. C'è un limite al livello di interesse che una muffa può presentare.

No, si tratta di John, ovviamente. Si è sempre trattato di John, che ora sbuffa un lungo sibilo ed esce dalla cucina. Sherlock lo sente trafficare in bagno, senza dubbio sta mettendo via la cassetta. Sente il rumore dell'acqua corrente, lo immagina asciugarsi le mani ed esitare davanti allo specchio, controllando che la sua faccia pubblica sia ancora al suo posto prima di tornare verso la cucina.

“ Sherlock, io andrei. Ma se hai bisogno... beh, chiamami.”

Sherlock non risponde, e John esita sulla porta, una mano sulla maniglia, l'altra che sorregge la giacca. 

“ Sherlock, mi sentirei meno in colpa ad uscire senza lasciarti qui così, sai.”

Sherlock lo sa, eccome. John ha ricominciato da poco a lavorare e al momento non ha perso neanche un giorno di lavoro, cosa che gli permette un fremito di orgoglio professionale, accompagnato inevitabilmente dalla rassegnazione di dover mandare tutto all'aria non appena un caso interessante farà capolino. Ha senso che non voglia perdere giorni, per quanto Sherlock si renda conto di non provare alcun piacere all'idea di essere lontano da John per  _ ore  _ ogni giorno.

Scrolla le spalle.

“ No, vai. Io...” Io cosa? Cosa vuole promettere? Che andrà a dormire? Sa benissimo che nonostante la stanchezza che gli divora le ossa, il suo cervello forse è abbastanza stanco da fargli dimenticare il coperchio su di una piastra di Petri, ma non sufficientemente esausto da rallentare i propri giri e dargli la possibilità di riposare.

John sospira.

“ Riposati, se ci riesci. Non far saltare in aria niente, mentre non ci sono. Ok?”

“ Ok.”

John esita un ultimo istante, poi esce. Sherlock conta i suoi passi giù dalle scale. Sedici, diciassette, poi altri cinque dalla base delle scale alla strada. Cardini della porta giù che cigolano leggermente mentre l'uscio pesante vi ruota intorno. Passi sul marciapiede in rapido allontanamento, sempre più confusi tra i passi di decine di persone.

È solo. Non gli resta che alzarsi e ciabattare distrattamente fino in camera da letto.

 

-

 

Senza John la casa è vuota e fredda. O forse è soltanto perché in cucina era più caldo, senza contare l'esplosione e il fatto che John gli era seduto accanto, fin troppo vicino.

Sembrava quasi lo scenario di uno dei suoi sogni più recenti. Se non ha già sognato questa particolare situazione, senza dubbio lo farà presto, e la cosa non lo invoglia a dormire, nonostante adesso ne senta il bisogno fisico. 

Di norma Sherlock sogna pochissimo e non presta particolare cura a ricordare i propri sogni, quella rara volta che gli restano appiccicati indosso fino al risveglio. 

È già difficile che si rassegni a dormire o a qualsiasi altra funzione fisiologica, sopratutto se ha un caso o un enigma da risolvere (spesso è la stessa cosa). 

Questa volta, tuttavia, l'enigma lo tormenta quando è sveglio e lo tortura quando dorme, sottoponendogli ogni genere di immagine desiderabile, che neanche nella più segreta e intima delle sue stanze mentali si è ancora concesso di desiderare. 

John che rivolge soltanto a lui quel suo sorriso lento e bello come un'alba, quando evidentemente Sherlock nella totale goffaggine sociale riesce a inanellare qualche insperato trionfo. 

John che lo segue come un'ombra durante un caso e ogni volta, ogni singola volta, si prova indispensabile e insostituibile. Innumerevoli permutazioni di cose avvenute e cose soltanto sognate, decine di appostamenti, inseguimenti, lotte e fughe pericolose con in comune una costante aurea. John Watson che gli salva la vita in un modo o nell'altro, che gli cura le ferite e gli resta accanto con pazienza fino alla completa guarigione. 

Fino ad ora, a meno che non gli fosse venuto in mente di condurre uno specifico studio sui sogni, non ha mai avuto tempo da dedicare loro. 

Niente sogni, e in quanto agli incubi, preferisce fingere di non conoscerne l'esistenza, per quanto gli venga piuttosto difficile cancellare questa specifica nozione. 

Fingere, certo, perché altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato nessun motivo di aggravare il proprio stato di privazione del sonno costrigendosi a veglie severe e esperimenti dal rigore maniacale proprio a partire dalla settimana scorsa. 

No, no,  _ non _ sta pensando ad un certo giorno che ha bruciato permanentemente dal proprio calendario mentale, e se sarà in grado di farlo non ci penserà finché ha vita e respiro. 

Niente incubi, quindi, e quanto ai sogni, sarebbe comodo non riconoscerne l'esistenza al pari dei loro più sgraditi cugini e tuttavia è impossibile alla luce di quanto è avvenuto in cucina. 

Sherlock entra in camera sua, spinge la porta affinché si chiuda, più o meno, e considera per un istante il letto immacolato. È ancora fatto e lindo dal giorno di due settimane fa in cui Mrs. Hudson ha insistito con tutte le proprie forze per dare una rinfrescata alla sua stanza.

Se da qualche parte nel suo essere prova una minuscola puntura di vergogna all'idea di essere trattato come un ragazzino viziato, beh, al momento non ha nessuna attenzione da dedicare a quello spillo insistente. 

Si lascia cadere di faccia nel letto, schiacciando il naso contro il copriletto e chiudendo gli occhi. 

È una pessima idea. 

In questa posizione i punti sul sopracciglio tirano e la ferita pulsa spiacevolmente. Altre scottature decidono di rendersi note in questo momento, ma più di ogni cosa è la sensazione del tessuto morbido e fresco contro la pelle ad essere sconcertante.

Non è piacevole come il tocco delle dita di John, ma gli fa venire in mente quanto di preciso ha desiderato essere toccato.

Un suono perplesso e un po' mortificato gli sfugge dalla gola senza che possa trattenerlo. Dietro le palpebre chiuse si mischiano senza soluzione di continuità ciò che ha sognato, ciò che ha immaginato e ciò che è effettivamente successo. 

Quante volte, per tutti questi mesi, ha sognato John? Quante volte ha conservato la sensazione piacevole di uno di quei sogni anche dopo il risveglio, in un angolo non monitorato della sua mente? 

Su qualche terminale dimenticato nella gigantesca sala controllo stile NASA che è il suo cervello, gira e rigira un rullo delle immagini sfuggenti e sfocate di sogni che non pensava di essere in grado di formulare.

Non pensava che sarebbe stato costretto a rifuggire qualcosa di noioso e inutile come il sonno, portatore sano di simili eclissi del buon senso, se non per la ragione più ovvia, il suo essere una totale perdita di tempo. 

Ma quei sogni lo spaventano più dell'incubo che ha ignorato con tutte le proprie forze qualche giorno fa, lo spaventano più dell'idea di uno sbaglio nelle proprie perfette percezioni – come a Baskerville, lo spaventano fino a far deragliare ogni singolo treno dei suoi processi mentali.

Il suo cervello gira a vuoto, inceppandosi e sibilando come un motore ingolfato. 

Schermo blu, errore di sistema. 

In assenza del sistema operativo, i suoi sensi sanno perfettamente cosa desiderano. 

La pelle del suo viso registra ancora il tocco lieve delle dita di John, il suo fianco sinistro sente il calore della sua presenza, e ognuna delle sue cellule  _ desidera _ con ingordigia ancora un po' di quella vicinanza. 

Non sa neanche da dove iniziare, schiantato a faccia in giù nel letto, trafitto da rivelazioni che cova da mesi, da  _ anni _ e che oggi hanno trovato la breccia nelle sue alte e impenetrabili mura di difesa per rendersi inesorabilmente note. 

Oh, lo sa, lo sa che non è da oggi che sente il proprio cuore bruciare e ingolfarsi – che immaginario trito e ritrito, le parole di persone schiave delle proprie emozioni e tuttavia, eccolo qua a fregiarsi delle stesse abusate metafore – al pensiero di registrare una certa luce, una certa sfumatura nello sguardo di John. 

Oh, no. 

Ha impiegato un tempo eterno a rendersene conto, a rendersene conto davvero e ha impiegato un tempo ancora più eterno a venire in qualche modo a patti con l'idea, ma se scava veramente in fondo, se tralascia ognuno dei propri chiarimenti e obiezioni e postille e attenuanti, è costretto ad ammettere di essersi innamorato di John Watson molto poco tempo dopo aver ricevuto in prestito il suo cellulare al Bart's. 

Ha rifiutato la nozione con sdegno, senza riconoscere i segni premonitori. Il lavoro è ciò che importa, il lavoro è tutto quello che ha e che gli interessa e nel suo ritenersi perfettamente autosufficiente ha creduto di essersi reso immune a questo particolare veleno. 

Si è sbagliato.

Si è sbagliato come soltanto chi non abbia mai amato prima può sbagliare. 

Nel suo caso particolare, è stato talmente ingenuo fino all'altro ieri, talmente spinoso e scostante da essere sconvolto all'idea di possedere un amico, un  _ miglior _ amico _ . _

Qualcuno, relativamente sano di mente e in pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali, ha il coraggio di considerarlo un amico del quale avere stima, nel quale riporre fiducia nonostante ripetute infrazioni, ripetuti traumi e abbandoni. 

Ci vuole un cuore infinite volte più grande dell'immenso cervello di cui ama vantarsi, per digerire questa massa di sentimenti strettamente intrecciati, intessuti a formare la vera e propria stoffa della loro relazione. 

Non è abituato a parlare da solo. O meglio, è abituato a parlare dando per scontata la presenza di qualcuno che penda dalle sue labbra ma non è mai stato il proprio pubblico più attento. Non troverebbe nessuna consolazione nel lamentarsi tra sé e sé o interrogarsi a mezza voce su  _ cosa, precisamente, dovrebbe fare adesso?  _

Strusciare la faccia nel copriletto sembra una buona idea, per quanto ostacolata dai punti e dalle scottature, e se pensa con quanta intensità ha voluto essere baciato, le labbra gli prudono al punto da costringerlo a toccarle. 

Oh,  _ cazzo _ . 

Sherlock raramente impreca, non usa espressioni colloquiali e non bestemmia. Il suo modo di esprimersi è altero e raffinato al punto da essere insopportabile e non è che un vezzo e ancora un altro modo di proteggersi. 

Ma in questo momento non c'è termine più adatto. Non se immagina con un sussulto spontaneo di quella stessa voglia che ha provato poco fa, che sia John a sfiorargli la bocca con le dita. 

Mille interrogativi sorgono e si spengono con l'effimero bagliore di fuochi d'artificio. John sarebbe così delicato? Forse la prima volta, forse all'inizio perché Sherlock è così palesemente fuori dal seminato da essere inutile e sentirsi sopraffatto. Forse John proverebbe orgoglio a vedere l'effetto generato da un tocco tanto leggero e banale, non più soltanto clinico o amichevole, ancora non smaccatamente sensuale. Forse sarebbe a sua volta colpito dalla reazione. 

Senza rendersene conto, Sherlock si spinge un po' di più contro il copriletto, esala un respiro un po' scioccato quando la pressione del tutto insufficiente gli rende nota l'ovvietà comunque inaspettata della sua erezione crescente. 

Riesce ancora a spingere via la meraviglia e il panico, l'una dovuta alla reazione fisica, l'altro dovuto alla progressiva perdita di controllo, sospinto da un'altra idea, ancora più affascinante e sconvolgente. 

Quel bacio che ha iniziato a desiderare prima ancora di saper concettualizzare l'esatta forma del suo desiderio. Proprio quello. Se soltanto John avesse voluto, oggi, sarebbe stato alla distanza perfetta per chinarsi e avvicinarsi, con le dita già sul viso di Sherlock nella posizione più comoda per spingersi verso di lui e rubargli il respiro. 

Sta ansimando, a bocca aperta contro la stoffa del copriletto, con gli occhi strizzati e le mani inutili appoggiate ai due lati della testa. Una folla di nuove domande, una più deliziosa dell'altra, lo travolge a metà di un respiro e lo tramuta in un piccolo gemito bisognoso. Come bacia John? Vorrebbe essere gentile? Vorrebbe conquistare e reclamare, finalmente? Gli infilerebbe le dita nei capelli per tirarli e gli direbbe oscenità che Sherlock non sa immaginare, ma di cui è capace di ipotizzare il tono, il ringhio appena nascosto dietro un sorriso avido? 

È peggio così, va sempre peggio. 

Ha perso l'ultimo brandello di controllo e ora le immagini che ha trattenuto e ignorato per settimane si stanno riversando tutte insieme, confuse e sconcluse come un mazzo di istantanee lanciato per aria e lasciato a disperdersi ai quattro punti cardinali. Una foto di soffici effusioni di fronte al camino acceso, un'altra il ritratto del desiderio più scoperto, e poi ancora e ancora, l'amore declinato in ogni sua sfumatura.

È assurdo, terrificante e magnifico tutto mischiato insieme in un groviglio disordinato. 

Non ha neanche idea di quando sia stata l'ultima volta che ha desiderato la sensazione della pelle sulla pelle con tanta disperazione, ma premersi contro il copriletto non è mai stato meno efficace ed è un lamento scioccato e voglioso quello che gli brucia la gola quando anche solo  _ immagina  _ la sensazione di essere toccato - da se stesso sarebbe già abbastanza, se riuscisse a coordinare pensieri e azioni e sensazioni. Impossibile. Inutile. (Essere toccato da John è un pensiero che va affrontato con cautela. Lo formula mentre infila goffamente la mano sotto di sé, tra il proprio corpo e il letto, e la sensazione, quando d'istinto le sue anche scattano, è sufficiente a farlo gemere ancora, a fargli arricciare in un pugno le dita dell'altra mano).

Ha cancellato gran parte dei ricordi dell'adolescenza appena è stato in grado di farlo, del resto si è presa cura la droga durante il suo terzo decennio di vita. 

Se fosse lucido per pensarci, non saprebbe dire quando è stata l'ultima volta che si è sentito sferzato in questo modo dal desiderio, ridotto a puro istinto privo di ragione e pensiero, ogni terminazione nervosa un grappolo di scintille, lucciole infuocate e sbarazzine nel buio. 

Se fosse lucido, condannerebbe l'urgenza che lo spinge contro se stesso, incoerente e col respiro mozzo, incapace di far molto di più che strusciarsi istintivamente contro la propria mano e ansimare sulla macchiolina umida che il suo respiro ha scaldato nella stoffa del copriletto.

Il corpo è soltanto trasporto, giusto? Tutte le sue necessità sono soltanto una seccatura da rimandare e ignorare il più possibile, da soddisfare soltanto ai fini della massima efficienza.

Quante volte l'ha pensato con sincerità, concedendosi cibo e sonno soltanto perché ha dovuto piegarsi all'inevitabile? Questo non è mai successo invece, fino ad ora. Fuori dall'adolescenza, non ha più dovuto fare i conti con quella che ha sempre considerato un'animalesca perdita di controllo, un istinto naturale, certo, del quale è più che possibile fare a meno. 

Non ora, non oggi, non da quando John esiste nella sua vita e contamina i suoi sogni.

Sherlock struscia ancora il viso contro il copriletto, occhi ben chiusi e ciglia bagnate. Altre domande, tutte le domande, tutte quelle che non si è mai voluto fare e tutte quelle a cui non potrà più smettere di pensare. A John piacerebbe vederlo così disfatto e bisognoso? Preferirebbe guardarlo o pretenderebbe di toccarlo? Vorrebbe stringerlo, dopo, accarezzargli i ricci sudati e coprirgli il viso di baci? 

Risposte non ne ha, se non la più ovvia, il tendersi di tutto il suo corpo accompagnato da un lamento, dallo sbattere delle palpebre sugli occhi pieni di lacrime. 

_ Sherlock, che cosa hai combinato? _

È rotto, è danneggiato, e anche se cercherà di riprendere il controllo non appena il calore dell'orgasmo gli si sarà asciugato indosso lasciandolo stordito e smarrito, dentro di lui resterà un piccolo ingranaggio spezzato, una piccola molla difettosa che nessun orologiaio sarà in grado di rimettere al suo posto.

 

–-

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

** 4 - Giovedì 4 Giugno 2016 **

 

 

Uno spostamento d'aria fa scivolare a terra lo spartito, ma poco importa. Sherlock conosce a memoria le tre sonate e le tre partite di Bach. Lo spartito è lì soltanto come aiuto visivo, una piccola ancora di carta un po' ingiallita e inchiostro da cui lasciarsi trascinare a terra se per caso la musica e i pensieri si perdono in spirali troppo ampie.

Può essere un semplice spiffero, una finestra aperta in cucina – no, sentirebbe la sensazione di freddo sulla schiena – o una porta aperta e chiusa al piano terra e capace di comunicare lo spostamento d'aria al piano di sopra. 

O qualcuno sulle scale, e in questo caso era troppo distratto per registrare il passo, ma ora può constatare con facilità, senza voltarsi e senza spiare il suo riflesso nella finestra, la presenza di John appoggiato allo stipite della porta d'ingresso che l'ascolta suonare. 

A stento respira, e l'osserva in silenzio con un'espressione concentrata, come se volesse riuscire a comprendere qualcosa, nel mistero della musica e di Sherlock e dell'una applicata all'altro e viceversa, che lui da profano non può proprio comprendere. Che si tratti di musica o di Sherlock.

Quel giorno di due settimane fa. Quel giorno che Sherlock tenta disperatamente di cancellarsi dalla memoria, pur senza volerlo fino in fondo e pertanto trovandolo impossibile da eliminare. Proprio quel giorno, a Sherlock è occorsa mezza Partita nr. 1 e un altro dannato episodio di Doctor Who basato su orfanelli e genitori preoccupati per decidere con una freddezza che non provava e tutt'ora non prova di dover ricominciare ad accettare casi. 

Ha sperato vivamente che John se la sentisse di accompagnarlo, perché non è in grado di funzionare da solo, anche se la presenza di John non gli permetterà comunque funzionare affatto.

Perché è questo il problema, che Sherlock ha tentato senza troppo successo di ignorare senza neanche fermarsi a considerarlo in maniera analitica. Impossibile, è troppo coinvolto.  _ Sentimenti _ , quel difetto chimico spesso riscontrato nei perdenti, certo, e di cui è in grado di fare a meno.

Se fosse in grado di escludere completamente il problema, espungerlo come testo spurio, asportarlo con precisione chirurgica, applicando il bisturi della propria ragione al tessuto malato di quei desideri, tutto tornerebbe al suo posto. Giusto?

Forse, ma non ne è convinto, e il fatto di non essere convinto su qualcosa tanto al di fuori della sua esperienza personale e professionale risulta nel conflitto che – a quanto pare – ha sempre provato da quando ha incontrato John, aggravatosi sempre di più del corso degli anni, arrivato ad un punto di rottura non più tardi di due settimane fa. E oggi, è qui come quel giorno a riversare la propria confusione nella matematica perfezione delle note di un tedesco morto da più di duecento anni e sperare che questo serva a qualcosa. 

Sorprendentemente, la musica non risolve il problema, ma ha il singolare potere di schiarirgli le idee e di attenuare il senso di angoscia che gli stringe lo stomaco.

Da quando tutta questa sfortunata faccenda è cominciata, Sherlock è stato costretto a prestare maggiore attenzione ai segnali del proprio corpo. Non fosse altro per poter sincronizzare le proprie esigenze a quelle di John, minimizzando il tempo trascorso senza averlo sotto la propria sorveglianza. È ridicolo e del tutto inopportuno che i suoi dannati sentimenti, tenuti al sicuro e nascosti per così tanto tempo – non è  _ stupido _ , grazie tante, sa riconoscere il dolorosamente ovvio, anche quando fa di tutto per non vederlo – abbiano deciso di rialzare proprio adesso la testa, quando John è vulnerabile e bisognoso più di ogni altra cosa del suo supporto, senza che questo venga offerto in base a condizioni che John potrebbe solo rifiutare, o peggio rifuggire con disgusto. 

Aggiungere anche questo al suo fardello sarebbe di un egoismo che Sherlock non può quantificare e che riesce a far fremere di fastidio anche lui, che si è sempre trincerato dietro la propria mancanza di altruismo e compassione. 

John attende l'ultima nota e il respiro profondo di Sherlock quando essa termina di vibrare prima di riscuotersi ed entrare in soggiorno. 

“Ho portato la cena,” inizia, a mo' di saluto, facendo dondolare il sacchetto del take-away. Viene direttamente da Angelo's, e Sherlock archivia senza un solo rimpianto l'idea di quel risotto che aveva intenzione di preparare. Può sempre giocarselo in casi estremi, se a John dovesse nuovamente passare l'appetito, o magari conservare la ricetta per una giornata bisognosa di consolazione. 

Certo, non aiuta molto che, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, si senta sempre più spesso come se dovesse essere lui a dover ricevere conforto, e non John. 

“Oh,” ribatte Sherlock, riponendo svelto il violino. Non ha finito con Bach, non ha proprio finito. Non è neanche all'inizio, ma per ora può bastare. Dopotutto, è un ottimo attore, e gli basterà usare il proprio talento per fingersi tranquillo. John non se ne accorgerà.

“Mangiamo qui? Cosa dobbiamo vedere oggi?” domanda Sherlock, raccattando gli spartiti da dove si sono infilati sotto il tavolo. Spera che sia qualcosa di meno emotivo e con meno  _ canzoni _ dell'episodio di ieri. Stranamente godibile comunque, non fosse altro per la scena del mercato che senza dubbio ha esaurito l'intero budget per gli effetti speciali della zia Beeb per l'intero anno 2013. O così ha suggerito John, ridacchiando tra sé e sé e riuscendo comunque a commuoversi un po'. Sherlock non avrebbe saputo il nomignolo affettuoso e familiare per l'emittente di stato, tanto per cominciare.

“Sì, se vuoi. Credo sia la volta di... ah, è 'Hide',” continua John, spostando il laptop sul tavolino mentre Sherlock va a recuperare quella bottiglia di rosso che ha comprato l'altro giorno, bicchieri, forchette. Il suo comportamento deve sembrare molto strano, a chiunque sia abituato al suo normale modo di essere. Presuntuoso, infantile e urticante (oltre che geniale e affascinante, ovviamente). 

Ma prova una ridicola soddisfazione alle reazioni di John ogni volta che si comporta in modo umano e premuroso, e pazienza se ha colto più di una volta un brillio commosso nello sguardo di Mrs. Hudson, quella volta o due che è capitata al piano di sopra con John fuori casa e Sherlock da solo, immerso nei propri pensieri. 

Sono alla fine della cena e dell'episodio – abbastanza interessante, peccato per il finale melenso che strappa a Sherlock un grugnito di fastidio, e costringe John a ridere piano tra sé e sé – quando il campanello all'ingresso suona. 

Una sola volta, pressione sotto il secondo. Un cliente.

John è chiaramente sorpreso, si volta verso Sherlock in cerca di conferma.

“Aspetti qualcuno? Abbiamo un caso?” 

Sherlock scuote i ricci, no, no.

“Fino a un secondo fa no. Ora, sembra di sì. È già per le scale, un uomo sulla cinquantina in grave sovrappeso, senza troppi mezzi ma di buona educazione- cosa?”

John è ancora perplesso ma sorride, e si alza senza dire nulla per liberare il tavolino dai resti della cena e per chiudere l'episodio. 

Il cliente ci sta mettendo una vita a venir su per soli diciassette gradini, fermandosi a metà strada sul pianerottolo – presumibilmente con una mano spinta a forza sulla ciccia nel tentativo di premere la milza dolente – e ansimando come un mantice. 

Sherlock fa in tempo a fare quattro volte su e giù dal tavolino alla porta, agitato come non era fino ad un attimo prima, la mente accesa dall'idea della caccia –  _ fai che sia un caso interessante, fai che non sia noioso, fai che non sia noioso – _ e un insopprimibile sciame di farfalle agitate nello stomaco. È stato il sorriso di John, ovviamente, carico di calore e di ammirazione – anche dopo tutti questi anni, e tutto quello che è successo tra loro – e di gratitudine. È insopportabile, perché l'unico risultato pratico è quello di svegliare le farfalle dormienti, e seccargli la gola alla sola idea di baciare quel sorriso. 

È una fortuna che il cliente scelga quel momento per introdursi al 221b, con passo pesante reso incerto dal fatto che si sta passando un fazzoletto un po' consumato ma pulito sulla fronte sudata, sotto un gran cespo di riccioli rosso fuoco.

"Deve aiutarmi, Signor Holmes, soltanto lei può farlo," ansima il nuovo arrivato, senza respiro. 

Sherlock registra con la coda dell'occhio il movimento di John che sparisce in cucina e il rumore dell'acqua corrente.

Ah già, umane cortesie.

"Mi chiamo Jabez Wilson," boccheggia il cliente, lasciandosi cadere come un sacco vuoto sulla sedia che Sherlock gli indica. Non ha neanche detto buonasera o sollevato un sopracciglio all'apparizione dell'uomo, né si sente particolarmente in colpa per questo. Questo è il suo elemento, e anche se il caso dovesse rivelarsi di una banalità deludente, Sherlock ha il privilegio di essere impossibile e maleducato quando opera la propria magia. Almeno questo gli è rimasto.

“ Avanti! Mi dica qualcosa che non so già e che non sia il suo nome. Al momento è irrilevante. E non sia noioso,” comanda Sherlock, lanciandosi nella propria poltrona e congiungendo le dita sotto il naso nella sua posa contemplativa preferita. 

John riemerge dalla cucina con un bicchiere d'acqua per il cliente, che lo riceve con gratitudine. Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non trattiene un piccolo sorriso quando John gli rivolge uno sguardo significativo.

“ Oh per l'amor del cielo!” sbotta Sherlock, quando Wilson impiega più di pochi secondi a svuotare il suo bicchiere, restando poi seduto ad ansimare pesantemente, senza parlare. Dopo un attimo, estrae un normale foglio A4 ripiegato più volte, stropicciato e rovinato da una tasca interna della giacca.

“ Ecco qua, questo è il messaggio che ho ricevuto. Ma non vedo come possa sapere qualcosa di me. Non sono una persona importante,” prosegue Wilson. Sherlock si lancia sul documento come un falco, ignorando le affermazioni dell'uomo come se non avessero il benché minimo valore o senso.

“ Ridicolo, so che ha svolto un lavoro manuale, non ha ceduto all'impossibilità di mantenere il vizio del fumo a Londra – la prego, fumi pure in mia presenza e non ascolti il Dottor Watson, respirare è  _ noioso _ – è un Massone, è stato in Cina e di recente ha scritto molto,” termina riappoggiandosi soddisfatto contro lo schienale della poltrona. 

Com'è ovvio il cliente è sconvolto dal prodigioso dettaglio della sua descrizione e boccheggia come un brutto pesce rubizzo e grassoccio, mentre John gli sorride dall'altra poltrona. È soltanto a suo beneficio se si degna di spiegare il proprio metodo, pur sapendo alle perfezione che quando avrà terminato di farlo la magia sarà svanita.

“ Oh, è semplice. Intanto la sua mano destra è molto più muscolosa della sinistra. Si vede facilmente e a occhio nudo. Ha le unghie molto corte. Adesso le cura, ma in passato si sono rotte più volte e fanno fatica a crescere. Unghie e punte delle dita sono ingiallite, lei fuma come un turco, banale. Non ci vuole un genio per riconoscere una spilla dell'Ordine quando uno la sfoggia sulla giacca. La monetina forata che porta al taschino e il tatuaggio che vedo dalla sua manica sono entrambi di fattura cinese quindi, è stato in Cina. Noioso. Andiamo avanti, mi parli di _ questo _ piuttosto.” Sherlock conclude la tirata sventolando il foglio, stampato su un solo lato con il testo di una email. 

“ Ma è fantastico!” esclama Wilson, ignorando l'ordine di Sherlock. “Ma come fa a sapere che ho scritto molto?” continua, esibendo le mani prive di segni di inchiostro o calli. 

Sherlock sbuffa in maniera teatrale. Se non fosse per quanto ha appena letto sul messaggio email, avrebbe già mandato via il cliente invitandolo a fumare sotto le finestre, in modo da far arrivare fin su un po' di fumo.

“ Ha scritto molto  _ al computer _ , non insulti l'intelligenza dell'intera strada, signor Wilson. Ha gli occhi molto stanchi, e gli occhiali le hanno segnato il naso e  i lati del viso. Avanti, vuole espormi il caso prima che io muoia di noia?”

John tossicchia, un piccolo avvertimento che Sherlock finge di ignorare mentre si adagia di nuovo contro il proprio schienale, ricongiungendo le dita sotto il naso.

“ Dunque,” inizia Wilson, incerto. Un cenno di John ha il potere di incoraggiarlo. Sherlock è certo che, se fossero da soli, John gli allungherebbe un calcio privo di qualsiasi pentimento. È un bene che non siano soli. Soltanto lo sfizio di prendere in giro Wilson, il barlume di interesse del caso e la mancanza di contatto fisico con John gli impediscono di deviare il corso dei propri pensieri verso un'area molto più piacevole e ad un tempo tormentosa.

“ Dunque, tutto è successo quando ho ricevuto questa mail. All'inizio pensavo che si trattasse di spam, sa, quei messaggi fasulli provenienti da gente che promette milioni... cose così. Ma ho fatto controllare l'indirizzo dal mio assistente, Vincent Spaulding. È molto bravo con i computer, io mi limito a usare la mail e a scrivere un po', uso un po' excel. Non ho bisogno di altro per il mio lavoro. Vincent mi ha assicurato che l'indirizzo è legittimo e così anche il messaggio quindi ho provato a chiamare e...”

“ Guarda anche tu, John,” interrompe Sherlock, sporgendosi per tendere il foglio.

-

Da: [info@redhairedleague.co.uk  
](mailto:info@leagueofredhair.co.uk)Per: undisclosed recipients;  
CC: [](mailto:d.ross@leagueofredhair.co.uk)d.ross@redhairedleague.co.uk  


Soggetto: Opportunità da non perdere!

Vuoi guadagnare senza faticare? Hai problemi ad arrivare alla fine del mese? Noi abbiamo la risposta a tutte le tue preoccupazioni.

Guarda come è facile guadagnare in poco tempo, lavorando da casa.  
Secondo questo metodo comprovato, Zeke Hopkins di Lebanon, in Pennsylvania ha lasciato il suo lavoro diurno e si è dedicato completamente alla Lega dei Capelli Rossi guadagnando ben 1000$ alla settimana!  
Cosa serve per partecipare? Segui il link in fondo a questo messaggio e inserisci i tuoi dati di contatto, un nostro incaricato ti chiamerà per controllare i requisiti!  
Sono ammessi:  
\- uomini oltre i 21 anni  
\- sani di corpo e di mente  
\- importante! Con capelli rossi naturali. Non sono ammesse tinture o parrucche!

Ti aspettiamo!

Il tuo amico, Duncan Ross  
CEO Lega dei Capelli Rossi  
Pope's Court 7 – Fleet Street  
Londra

-

“Sembra proprio spam,” commenta John, restituendo il foglio a Sherlock, che scuote la testa.

“Sì e no, credo. Così a prima vista vedo che esistono più caselle sullo stesso dominio. Non sono indirizzi falsi, al massimo sono stati creati appositamente. Un nome di dominio si può acquistare per poche decine di sterline. Mi ha detto che l'ha fatto verificare, Signor Wilson?”

Il cliente annuisce.

“Sì, Vincent è molto bravo con i computer e con internet... ora i dettagli non glieli saprei dire, ma mi ricordo che ha cercato su internet un qualcosa chiamato 'who is'.”

Sherlock fa un cenno d'assenso.

“Un sistema per controllare i dettagli di un dominio, certo. Quindi cosa ha fatto poi, ha risposto a questo messaggio?”

Wilson si agita un po' sulla sedia, in cerca di una posizione migliore.

“Sì, devo essere sincero. Gli affari non hanno mai reso molto, ma ultimamente abbiamo avuto dei problemi e ho pensato... ho pensato di provare.”

“Di cosa vi occupate?” interloquisce John. La domanda è scontata, ignorata da Sherlock in favore di dettagli più succosi. La cosa gli ricorda ancora una volta l'utilità immensa di John nell'individuare nel mare della più piatta normalità quei pochi elementi peraltro abbastanza banali in grado di dare profondità a un caso. O forse, è soltanto la sua psiche alterata dai sentimenti a ragionare così, e le sue percezioni non sono attendibili.

“Ho una piccola attività di upcycling e baratto. Andiamo a svuotare soffitte e cantine, rivendiamo i materiali riciclabili, restauriamo o adattiamo quello che si può adattare e dopo li mettiamo in vendita a un prezzo nominale, o li offriamo per il baratto. Non girano molti soldi in un'impresa del genere, ma è un bel lavoro.”

“Come può permettersi i locali e lo staff?” chiede John. Deve finirla di distrarsi, pensa Sherlock dopo un istante. Ma John continua a fare le domande giuste, ed è ipnotico, affascinante, come se lui avesse ancora il cervello funzionante e Sherlock no, come se a lui fosse rimasta soltanto una macchina ingolfata con il motore a pieni giri ma incapace di mettersi in mo t o. 

“Ho soltanto Vincent, e un furgoncino. Non sono sposato e la casa è mia, lavoriamo in alcuni locali sul retro e nel giardino. Vincent per fortuna si accontenta di una paga misera, o non potrei permettermelo. Mia madre è morta pochi mesi fa, mi ha lasciato pochi risparmi che in parte ho investito in questa impresa.”

“Adesso mi dica in dettaglio cosa è successo quando ha contattato la Lega dei Capelli Rossi,” prosegue Sherlock. Sembra una banale truffa telematica, ma non ha ancora elementi a sufficienza per stralciare senza ripensamenti la dozzina di teorie che gli è venuta in mente. Ci vogliono più dati.

Il signor Wilson si stringe nelle spalle.

“Ho utilizzato il modulo di contatto linkato in fondo alla mail. Quello stesso pomeriggio sono stato chiamato da un incaricato molto gentile che  ha voluto parlare tramite skype, in modo da vedermi e verificare il colore dei miei capelli. Ho pensato che fosse una verifica un po' strana, ma insomma, non ci ho fatto molto caso. M i ha spiegato di cosa si trattasse il lavoro. Ho provato a cercare su internet, mentre parlavo, e ho trovato un sito che mi è sembrato in ordine e legittimo. Niente pubblicità strane o link fasulli o rimandi a cose pornografiche. Insomma, sembrava un sito vero. Comunque sia, ho chiesto perché volessero disperatamente un uomo adulto con i capelli rossi. Mi hanno detto che storicamente la Lega era dedicata alla prosperità di individui con quella particolare capigliatura in onore del fondatore, anche lui rosso di capelli. È una ragione come un'altra per istituire un fondo... comunque il lavoro è esclusivamente svolto tramite internet. Si tratta di trascrivere indirizzi stradali e cartelli da una serie di fotografie satellitari, e a loro volta questi dati servono a controllare che le indicazioni sulle mappe online siano scritte correttamente. È un lavoro noioso ma effettivamente rende a sufficienza, ho molte mattinate quiete e non mi secca impegnarle,” termina il cliente, agitandosi un po' a disagio sulla sedia.

“Quanto tempo dedica al lavoro?”

“Mah, scendo in ufficio, controllo la posta per la mia attività, verifico se ci sono  appuntamenti e poi mi metto a trascrivere. Vado avanti fino all'una, le due, poi faccio una piccola pausa. Il pomeriggio ho sempre appuntamenti.”

“Di cosa si occupa il suo assistente?”

“Normalmente va a svuotare le soffitte e le cantine, porta il materiale da me e poi insieme lo separiamo in cose che possono essere rivendute e oggetti che si possono barattare. Il resto viene smaltito o riciclato nella maniera corretta. Ultimamente con la questione della Lega ho dovuto lasciarlo solo più volte, ma gli ho promesso un piccolo aumento.”

“Se va tutto così bene perché è venuto da noi?”

Wilson sospira in maniera sconfitta.

“Il sito è scomparso, chiuso, non lo so. Nessuno risponde alle mie telefonate e dopo i primi pagamenti non ho ricevuto più niente, nonostante io abbia firmato un contratto e ottemperato a tutti i miei doveri. Sono persino andato a cercare la sede all'indirizzo specificato nel contratto, ma non c'è nulla lì e mi è costato un bel po' in carburante. Nessuno mi ha comunicato nulla e lo so che si tratta di un lavoro via internet, ma mi aspettavo quanto meno una comunicazione di cessazione. “

“Mh,” commenta Sherlock, alzandosi a sedere più dritto. “Cosa pensi, John?” 

Per un attimo, è tutto come prima. Loro due seduti nelle rispettive poltrone con un cliente e un caso assurdo, loro due contro il resto del mondo. John è sufficientemente perplesso, ma sta senza alcun dubbio soppesando con calma tutti gli elementi della storia. Non è mai stato stupido, ma è sempre stato un pensatore lento e ponderato. La cosa ha il potere di far impazzire Sherlock, di solito, ma oggi no, oggi mentre oscilla come un pendolo impazzito tra angoscia e euforia, deve ammettere di amarlo anche per questo. 

Ah, dannazione. L'ha pensato. Tra ammetterlo a se stessi e permettersi di pensare c'è una differenza, una voragine cavernosa di consapevolezza e intenti. Ma ora l'ha pensato e non può più rimangiarselo, sarebbe estremamente ipocrita. 

“Vista così, sembra una faccenda sgradevole, ma non molto strana. Queste aziende via internet falliscono spesso o cambiano nome, no?”

Sherlock scuote la testa. 

“C'è qualcosa, manca qualcosa e poi il caso sarebbe completo. Abbastanza banale ma... ha detto che il suo assistente si chiama Spaulding, giusto? Me lo potrebbe descrivere?”

Wilson sbatte le palpebre, accigliandosi leggermente.

“Beh, è sulla trentina, basso e robusto, sempre ben rasato. Ah, e ha una macchia bianca sul viso, una specie di scoloritura o macchia o cicatrice, non saprei.”

“Ah,” risponde Sherlock, tornando ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sua poltrona, e non aggiunge altro. Trascorrono alcuni lunghi minuti in completo silenzio, e il signor Wilson ha tutta l'aria di essere nervoso, aggiustandosi il colletto della camicia e controllando l'orologio ogni pochi secondi.

Alla periferia della sua consapevolezza, Sherlock avverte John alzarsi e offrire al signor Wilson una tazza di tè, avvertirlo che Sherlock probabilmente non parlerà per i prossimi minuti, forse anche per ore.

In realtà, è molto semplice. Non noioso, non del tutto scontato, ma molto semplice. Ha soltanto bisogno di una conferma.   
Balza sul laptop digitando come un forsennato alla ricerca del sito ufficiale dell'impresa del signor Wilson. Ci vuole poco a trovarla. Anche a Londra, per quante imprese di upcycling e baratto possano esserci e per quanto Wilson sia un cognome tremendamente comune, non ci sono molti Jabez Wilson che si occupano di quella stessa attività. 

Uno sguardo alle foto dello staff nella pagina 'Chi siamo' gli dà la conferma. Ha risolto il caso senza muoversi dalla poltrona. 

 

-

 

Per chiudere l'indagine è necessario uscire di casa, anche se l'intero processo deduttivo si è svolto dalla comodità del soggiorno del 221b. 

A Sherlock basta fingersi un cliente, interessato ad alcuni degli articoli più costosi messi in vendita da Wilson, e costretto dagli impegni lavorativi ad un appuntamento in tarda serata, fuori dalle consuete ore lavorative dell'attività.

Una volta ha affermato che non esiste niente come il fuoco per scoprire le vere priorità di una persona. L'affermazione resta tanto più valida, ma va comunque affiancata alla curiosità. Dove il fuoco per forza di cose non può o non deve arrivare, un interesse eccessivo, cieco e testardo è in grado di causare lo stesso effetto. 

Come da sue istruzioni, Wilson li introduce nei locali che utilizza come deposito e sala da esposizione, scusandosi con l'assistente per averlo tenuto al lavoro fino a tardi. Gli offre di prendere il suo posto e di chiudere tutto una volta terminato il giro con i due potenziali acquirenti ritardatari, ma Spaulding scuote la testa con facilità e afferma di volersi comunque fermare per finire di catalogare gli oggetti dell'ultima acquisizione.

Ora che è sul posto, a Sherlock risulta tutto chiaro come se avesse una mappa concettuale chiaramente srotolata sotto gli occhi. 

È il momento migliore della risoluzione di ogni caso, quell'attimo di tensione nervosa in cui tutti gli indizi convergono verso l'unica possibile e logica soluzione, per quanto assurda. È di solito il momento precedente alla sua grandiosa e teatrale rivelazione, accolta con meraviglia e ammirazione e persino incredulità da chi l'ascolta. L'euforia della risoluzione di un enigma normalmente gli resta in circolo per qualche tempo, a seconda della difficoltà del caso o dell'intensità con cui ci ha lavorato. Non si aspetta grandi cose da questo, che di fatto ha risolto in poco più di mezz'ora. 

Ma è quella fase delicata e fondamentale in cui tutto sta per incastrarsi alla perfezione, e tutti i suoi sensi sono tesi allo spasmo, al punto quasi da conferirgli poteri sovrumani. (Che sciocchezza, ma d'altra parte la megalomania porta sempre con sé un pizzico inevitabile di illogicità). 

Come concordato, Sherlock e John si muovono in maniera casuale, avvicinandosi alle diverse esposizioni, toccando con noncuranza gli oggetti in vendita, parlandosi dai due capi della sala come confrontandosi sui possibili acquisti.

Non gli è mai successo di essere interrotto in questo modo dai propri pensieri più indifesi mentre si avvicina alla fine di un'indagine e deve essere un segnale della sua completa disfatta in tal senso, il fatto che senza volere, senza preavviso, si renda conto che il modo in cui si stanno comportando è perfettamente compatibile con l'immagine di una coppia che inizia ad arredare una casa.

“Sherlock, questo andrebbe benissimo in soggiorno, non credi?”

È un piccolo _scr_ _ip_ _toire_ in cedro, poco più di un tavolino richiudibile un po' malmenato, reso venerabile dal fatto che sembra piombato nel magazzino direttamente dalla Londra vittoriana. 

È aperto in un angolo affollato di altri mobili e mobiletti, accanto ad un altro scrittoio in stile veneziano, tutto riccioli e fiori e foglia d'oro. 

Sherlock si avvicina a lunghi passi, senza perdere di vista con la coda dell'occhio le reazioni di Spaulding, che li sorveglia attentamente fingendo di lustrare a fondo una cassettiera. 

“Guarda, anche gli interni sono originali, c'è ancora la carta assorbente...” 

“Oh, questo è troppo piccolo ma spesso in questi mobili c'erano scompartimenti segreti,” aggiunge Sherlock ad alta voce, voltandosi ad osservare invece lo scrittoio veneziano.

Wilson, che fino ad ora li ha lasciati liberi di girare senza intervenire, si alza pesantemente dalla sedia ultramoderna nella quale si era calato e li raggiunge, tentando di nascondere il nervosismo con i suoi modi bonari.

“Il modello vittoriano è un gioiello, non è vero? E occupa poco spazio una volta chiuso. È perfettamente conservato e l'ho fatto autenticare. È uno dei pochissimi pezzi per i quali ho fissato un prezzo di vendita e per cui non accetto baratti, sapete. Ma anche questo veneziano... e a proposito di scompartimenti segreti, Vincent, perché non gli mostri il meccanismo? Non mi avevi detto che c'è un doppio fondo in un cassetto?”

Spaulding esita in maniera quasi impercettibile, poi annuisce e si avvicina, facendo scorrere le dita su un lato del mobile, come cercando un pulsante segreto.

“Oh,” annuncia sorpreso dopo un attimo, “temo che il meccanismo si sia inceppato. Non vorrei forzarlo e magari romperlo.”

Sherlock scrolla spalle. 

“Non ci secca attendere, vero John? Perché li vorrei entrambi, ma vorrei che fosse tutto in ordine quando li portiamo via.”

La sorpresa di Spaulding questa volta è autentica.

“Adesso? Ma non sono... non sono un falegname, non posso fare molto. Dovrà attendere domattina, temo,” prosegue, voltandosi verso Wilson per conferma.

“Ah, no,” incalza Sherlock, con tono sempre più imperioso, “domani mattina è impossibile, e ho bisogno di portarli via stasera stessa. Sono disposto a pagarvi subito e in contanti per averli adesso.”

Sarebbe un incasso notevole anche conteggiando le ore di lavoro straordinario, e anche se Wilson sa che si tratta di una finzione, è costretto a recitare la sua parte di direttore fino in fondo.

“Coraggio, Vincent, possiamo controllare insieme? Non mi hai detto che si tratta di una molla? Non dovrebbe essere difficile, e possiamo accontentare i signori. Mi dispiacerebbe mandarli via a mani vuote e perdere l'affare, se devo essere sincero.”

Spaulding è costretto ad obbedire, allontanandosi verso un locale di servizio in fondo al magazzino, per recuperare gli attrezzi. Sherlock sa che si tratta di un ripostiglio senza altre porte o finestre, quindi non potrà tentare la fuga da quella parte.

Quando torna indietro, Spaulding fatica a dissimulare l'aria di una bestia presa in trappola. Senza riuscire a controllarsi, osserva la porta d'ingresso e valuta le distanze tra se stesso, i clienti importuni e Wilson. 

Sta per scattare, è chiaro come il sole quanto meno a Sherlock e, spera, anche a John. Wilson è una brava persona, e anche se non è del tutto un idiota, non si può neanche dire che sia particolarmente brillante. 

L'aria furtiva di Spaulding è sufficiente perché Sherlock determini che la funzione è durata a sufficienza. 

“Ho cambiato idea,” annuncia Sherlock – è la parola d'ordine che John attendeva per avvertire la polizia stazionata fuori dall'edificio, basta un sms a Lestrade - “non ci sarà bisogno di nessun intervento. Perché il meccanismo funziona benissimo,” continua, allungando le dita per sfiorare il pulsante. Un suono sordo all'interno del primo cassetto indica che il doppio fondo è saltato. 

Spaulding lascia cadere gli attrezzi, spicca la corsa verso la porta, viene prontamente placcato da John in attesa della polizia. 

“Qualsiasi cosa ci sia nel cassetto, signor Wilson, è il motivo per cui è stato contattato dalla Lega e tenuto in casa per tutti questi giorni mentre il suo sedicente socio andava in giro a ripulire soffitte e si affaccendava qui in magazzino. Ha trovato o rubato qualcosa, nascondendolo in questo mobile in attesa di vendere la refurtiva. Doveva impedirle di passare troppo tempo qui in magazzino, o di impegnarsi troppo a vendere questo mobile, altrimenti avrebbe perso tutto. Oh Lestrade, “ prosegue infine, quando questi compare guardandosi intorno un po' perplesso. 

“Arrestate pure Vincent Spaulding, o meglio tale John Clay, per quello che vi pare. Furto, truffa, ricettazione, non mi interessa. È stato un puzzle divertente, finché è durato. Faccia attenzione allo spam in futuro, signor Wilson, buonasera. Andiamo, John?”

Sherlock esce nell'aria tersa della sera senza aspettare una risposta, seguito subito dai passi veloci di John che è quasi costretto a spiccare la corsa per raggiungerlo. 

Si aspetta le sue domande sugli aspetti più sottili del caso, sul perché e sul come e sul quando. Potrebbero ordinare qualcosa da mangiare, lui senza dubbio ha un filo di appetito nonostante avessero già cenato prima di uscire e deve fare attenzione che John si ricordi di nutrirsi (ironico). 

È una notte bella e quieta, mentre camminano parlando e ridendo fino a Baker Street, e anche piuttosto nostalgica, l'eco un po' distorto di decine di sere come questa, in cui forse sarebbe stato facile e benvenuto allungare una mano per stringere quella di John.

Pazienza, deve avere pazienza. 

Sospira appena, e mentre si fermano ad ordinare del curry prima di rientrare, si permette una quieta, segreta scintilla di ottimismo. 

Male che vada, gli resta sempre Bach.

\--

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Gli episodi a cui faccio riferimento sono 'Night Terrors' e 'Rings of Akhaten'  
> \- E ovviamente questo capitolo è basato sul racconto "La Lega dei Capelli Rossi" di ACD


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Mercoledì 27 Luglio 2016**

 

La compassione di Mycroft è una delle cose più difficili da sopportare, torture comprese.

Intanto è lenta ed estremamente difficile da suscitare, quindi sorge e si rende nota sempre di fronte ad un evento dalla portata devastante. Il fatto che _questo_ in particolare si qualifichi come un evento devastante non fa molto per mitigare lo sdegno e il fastidio di Sherlock.

Inoltre possiede sempre, almeno secondo Sherlock, una nota insopportabile di condiscendenza e pietà. È contaminata da un giudizio negativo. Non è sincera, non è desiderata e fa più male di un rimprovero.

O forse è soltanto che i due fratelli non si sono mai abituati a parlarsi in maniera aperta, senza trincerarsi dietro le proprie sciocche rivalità infantili, tanto più sciocche ora che sono entrambi uomini ben adulti che giocano col fuoco e scherzano tirando le fila di schemi più grandi di loro, più grandi di qualsiasi uomo.

Che la compassione di Mycroft sia stata risvegliata da qualcosa di cui il fratello maggiore con grande sdegno rivendica la totale ignoranza è ancora _peggio_ , è qualcosa di insopportabile come orticaria, come schegge di legno sotto le unghie, come una luce inesorabile e troppo forte che non permette di dormire neanche strizzando gli occhi o coprendoli con le mani.

Ci sono stati momenti durante l'esilio in cui forse il suo amor proprio, pur ridotto in brandelli, ha sofferto di meno di quanto non stia soffrendo adesso, strizzato tra la vergogna e il dolore della verità come una spugna un po' lacera ed esausta.

Non che Mycroft abbia detto niente, e non che ce ne sia bisogno.

Dopotutto, è suo fratello, l'unica persona che Sherlock possa ammettere – per quanto in segreto – di considerare persino più intelligente di se stesso.

È andato a cercarlo al Diogenes Club, sempre una scelta più che sicura quando desidera effettivamente parlare con lui e non essere costretto a sollevare tutte le proprie difese, comportandosi di fatto come un bambino di cinque anni in preda ad un dispettoso capriccio.

Aiuta il fatto che al Diogenes Club i movimenti di Mycroft sono limitati dalle regole dell'istituzione, e il terrore che Sherlock causi un qualche scandalo è sufficiente a renderlo più docile.

Sia come sia, certe volte da qualche tempo a questa parte si sorprende a pensare che sarebbe – interessante – se non fosse sempre tutto così difficile.

Il pensiero ovviamente viene subito archiviato, nascosto, passato al tritacarte e ridotto in striscioline troppo sottili per essere rimesso insieme con pazienza e un pizzico di abilità nella risouzione dei puzzle.

È già abbastanza imbarazzato, destabilizzato e furioso con se stesso per quanto riguarda John e i suoi sentimenti sfuggiti al suo più che ferreo controllo.

Non ha bisogno di avere un'altra epifania. Due nel corso di un solo anno potrebbero anche ucciderlo.

È così stanco. Se ne rende conto mentre siede un po' imbronciato su una poltrona troppo morbida nella saletta visitatori del Diogenes, attendendo che Mycroft faccia la propria comparsa nell'unico locale del club in cui sia permesso parlare.

È così stanco, dunque. L'ultimo mese e mezzo è trascorso con una manciata di casi sufficientemente divertenti, abbastanza stancanti da un punto di vista mentale e fisico perché la continua vicinanza di John non fosse una totale distrazione.

Quando non ha potuto riempire le giornate con i casi, le ha riempite con gli esperimenti, sempre senza dimenticarsi di vegliare sulla salute e sulle funzioni vitali di John.

Già, quelle.

Billie è un capitolo di dolore che non svanirà mai, e precisamente il motivo per cui Sherlock si trova qui oggi, dopo aver richiesto con insistenza con colloquio a suo fratello, cosa che può voler soltanto dire che ha bisogno di lui in un modo che non può costringersi a confessare.

Ma quanto tempo ha ancora, mentre tenta di riportare John nel mondo dei vivi e allo stesso tempo di capire cosa deve fare di questi sentimenti scottanti come braci accese, prima che tra le funzioni vitali di John non spunti fuori ancora una volta il desiderio di compagnia?

Compagnia femminile.

La sua sofferenza per Mary – il matrimonio fallito, il tradimento, le menzogne – per sua stessa ammissione non arriva neanche a sfiorare la scala della sua disperazione per la bambina. Se è così, se il modo in cui Mary l'ha scottato è molto meno grave di quanto entrambi non pensassero, allora quanto tempo gli è rimasto per decidere cosa fare?

Confusione, angoscia e ora anche ansia. Panico.

Quanto gli resta per mettersi in ordine, per decidere una strategia, per decidere il da farsi? Quanto tempo prima che John riesca di nuovo a reggersi in piedi da solo e decida di ricominciare a vivere?

Hanno persino finito la maratona di Doctor Who, terminando pochi giorni prima con lo speciale di Natale della nona stagione.

Per quanto trovasse insulso lo spettacolo, Sherlock è quasi costretto ad ammettere di sentirne la mancanza, non fosse altro per le serate trascorse seduto sul divano con John a sbuffare di fastidio su questa o quella inesattezza scientifica o buco di trama.

Alla fine della giostra ha persino un personaggio “preferito” – Missy, ovviamente – e l'approvazione incondizionata e un po' commovente di suo padre, che è venuto a sapere della titanica impresa e si è persino emozionato all'idea di poter finalmente condividere una delle sue grandi passioni con uno dei suoi figli.

È un segno di quanto sia instabile e consumato e _stanco_ , in questo periodo, il fatto di aver ascoltato il blaterare contento di suo padre senza chiudergli la chiamata in faccia o rispondergli in maniera sgarbata.

D'altra parte, ha la curiosa sensazione di essere una barca priva di timone abbandonata ad una pericolosa deriva.

Non ha mai dato molto peso ai suoi legami familiari, trovandoli noiosi o causa di ostilità continua, ma ora, nel momento della crisi, prova l'istinto di dovercisi aggrappare con tenacia, sperando di non ricevere un rifiuto come ricompensa per esser stato così scostante in passato.

Mycroft compare in questo momento, scoccandogli un'altra lunga occhiata e distogliendo poi lo sguardo come se avesse visto troppo.  
“Sherlock,” dice, a mo' di saluto, dirigendosi verso il carrello dei liquori e esitando un momento. Non prende niente, e invece di sedersi dall'altro lato del tavolino, sceglie di spostare la poltrona per sedere accanto a Sherlock.

È più difficile guardarsi in faccia, così, ma è senza dubbio più semplice parlare.

“Sei qui per la bambina,” inizia Mycroft, lo sguardo fisso sulla lampada dalla luce soffusa appoggiata sul tavolino rotondo di fronte a entrambi.

Il club è arredato con un'eleganza un po' antica e solenne, molto maschile. In qualche modo il fatto che sia silenzioso e privo di fronzoli ha la capacità di sottolineare proprio la frivolezza del concetto di un club in cui è proibito fare il benché minimo rumore, per quanto lo scopo iniziale fosse probabilmente evidenziare il contrario.

Poco importa, e anche questa è una divagazione dal motivo per cui entrambi sono qui oggi.

“Lo sai che sono qui per la bambina, non hai bisogno di chiedermelo e neanche di dirlo ad alta voce. Non intendo trattenermi oltre se non hai notizie. Quindi dimmi: hai notizie?”

Meglio. Essere scostante con Mycroft ha sempre avuto il non trascurabile pregio di farlo sentire meglio. Purtroppo Sherlock non crede di essere in grado, oggi o qualsiasi giorno degli ultimi mesi di arrivare al culmine della propria strafottenza e maleducazione. Oh, sarebbe disposto a pagare se fosse possibile tornare al se stesso urticante e insopportabile che è stato fino a qualche anno fa.

O forse no. Ora come ora non riuscirebbe a raccogliere le energie per esprimere appieno la propria saccenza e imperiosità. Da quando è stato contaminato con il virus dell'empatia, poi, non riesce a vedere la via del ritorno verso la più beata assenza di coinvolgimento con gli altri esseri umani.

Colpa di John Watson, ovviamente, ma è una colpa di cui non riuscirebbe ad accusarlo neanche sotto tortura.

Se poi tornare ad essere quella macchina perfetta volesse dire non preoccuparsi di John, allora forse non soltanto non potrebbe accettare la regressione, ma non vorrebbe neanche contemplarla.

Nonostante la nausea e lo smarrimento di cui malvolentieri deve riconoscere il sorgere ogni volta che pensa a John e al fatto che possa ricominciare ad uscire con qualcuno, non può ammettere nemmeno a se stesso che preferirebbe non vederlo mai guarire.

Sempre lo stoico idiota, il martire dimenticato. Certo, vuole John per sé, ma non a costo di tenerlo imprigionato all'inferno.

Dannazione, questi _sentimenti_.

“Niente che io non ti abbia già detto l'ultima volta che mi hai fatto l'onore di venire a trovarmi,” risponde Mycroft. Il suo tono è quieto, con una sottile sfumatura di alterigia. Le sue parole sono ironiche, quindi, ma con una gentilezza – ecco la compassione – che l'altro uomo riesce a impiegare soltanto perché non lo sta guardando in faccia.

“Inoltre, se avessi avuto qualche notizia di importanza sostanziale stai pur certo che ti avrei avvertito subito,” conclude Mycroft.

La visita potrebbe anche concludersi qui, prima che l'attenzione di Mycroft si sposti dal pretesto e si avvicini pericolosamente al nodo che chiude la gola di Sherlock e gli impedisce di rispondere con un insulto sul peso, i capelli, le preferenze alimentari o la pigrizia di Mycroft.

Ma entrambi sanno, anche se nessuno dice, che Sherlock non è qui soltanto per mettere la furia dell'inferno addosso all'uomo che da solo e nell'ombra si ingegna ad essere il più virtuoso e sconosciuto burattinaio, capace – a detta di Sherlock – di iniziare una guerra sulla via di casa e di lavorare freelance per CIA e FBI quando ha un minuto libero.

“Sherlock,” riprende Mycroft dopo un attimo. Il suo tono è più cauto, minuziosamente privo di inflessioni irritanti. Anche questa è compassione, e a Sherlock prudono un po' le mani. Il suo sguardo resta risolutamente fisso sul cono di luce proiettato dalla lampada a stelo sul tavolino rotondo di fronte a lui.

“Sherlock, credi che ritrovare la bambina possa risolvere anche... _l'altro_ problema?”

Sherlock si irrigidisce, trattiene persino il respiro, un unico blocco di marmo dalle volute dei ricci alle punte delle scarpe.

Non ha più cinque anni, nonostante quello che le sue reazioni istintive gli consigliano di fare, e diventare cianotico soltanto per il gusto di non rispondere non ha senso e non è utile a nessuno.

Rilascia il respiro rumorosamente, afflosciandosi un po' nella poltrona.

È stato proprio stupido a venire qui oggi, Mycroft è l'ultima persona in grado di confortarlo riguardo questo specifico argomento, da entrambi considerato più pericoloso di un attacco terroristico nel centro di Londra, eppure non saprebbe scegliere un confidente alternativo.

Con nessuno, _nessuno_ ha la confidenza necessaria e per quanto tutti quelli che gli girano intorno avrebbero fatto del proprio meglio per aiutarlo, non è certo che avrebbe avuto la pazienza e la forza di ascoltare i consigli riluttanti di un Lestrade, le parole spesso a proposito e dolorose di Molly Hooper, o la ferma dolcezza materna e un po' frivola di Mrs. Hudson.

In quanto a John, è il suo dannato migliore amico, e causa principale del problema, è fuori questione.

Alla fine, Mycroft è forse la scelta meno azzardata, anche se questo non vuol dire che sia la migliore.

“Non lo so,” mormora Sherlock dopo un attimo.

Mycroft annuisce leggermente.

“Qualcuno potrebbe dire che la tua ammissione di non sapere è consolante,” continua dopo un istante, voltandosi ad osservare con apparente interesse i titoli dorati sui dorsi dei volumi nella libreria. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di non guardare Sherlock in faccia mentre gli parla. “A quanto mi è dato di osservare, raramente il baratto si applica ai sentimenti.”

Sherlock sbuffa, esaurendo in quel sospiro tutta la propria protesta.

“Non c'entra con _quello_. Voglio comunque cercarla, trovarla se posso. È importante.”

Mycroft non si alza, ma il suo sguardo indugia sul carrello dei liquori. È soltanto mezza mattinata, ma persino Sherlock, che non beve poi molto, ha idea che un sorso di brandy non sarebbe una cattiva idea.

Mycroft sospira, e non si alza.

“Ammesso che la bambina venga ritrovata, cosa conti di fare?”

Sherlock solleva un sopracciglio.  
“Cosa intendi?”

Mycroft allunga le gambe, incrociando le caviglie con grande attenzione per non spiegazzare la piega dei calzoni e congiunge le dita sotto il naso, nella stessa posa contemplativa che Sherlock predilige.

“Se trovo la bambina, avrai in casa un padre single con una bambina piccola. Questo, ammesso che il buon dottore voglia restare a Baker Street.”

No, no, no.

Sherlock non può ascoltare questo discorso, e non vuole sapere dove vuole andare a parare. Non gli piace il modo un po' sarcastico in cui la voce di Mycroft ha toccato le parole 'buon dottore', non gli piace nessuna delle implicazioni che le parole apparentemente semplici di suo fratello hanno sottinteso.

“Certo che resterà a Baker Street,” ribatte, freddo e acido. “Dove dovrebbe andare? Non è questo il punto, e lo sai.”

Mycroft ha la buona grazia di tacere, e di concedergli la ragione, per quanto sia evidente che non è d'accordo.

Sherlock si volta abbastanza da poter cogliere l'espressione risoluta di suo fratello che mette da parte dieci o dodici obiezioni perfettamente logiche. Di nuovo, compassione.

A questo punto del discorso, gliene è quasi grato.

“Riformulo la domanda, allora. Cosa farai tu, se dovessi averli entrambi a Baker Street?”

Cosa farà? Sarà insensatamente felice. È un pensiero così luminoso e consolante da eclissare per un attimo persino il terrore all'idea che ad un certo punto John possa stancarsi della solitudine e mettersi a cercare una nuova madre per Billie.

“Niente. Sarei... felice.”

Sente più che vedere le sopracciglia di Mycroft sollevarsi più di quanto dovrebbe essere umanamente possibile.

“Con una bambina in casa?”

Il tono è cauto, ma appena al di qua di una incredulità che Sherlock non può condannare.

Fino a poco tempo fa, non avrebbe creduto di trovare consolante l'idea di avere una bambina in casa, persino di essere coinvolto nell'allevarla. Assurdo.

“Ho quasi tenuto Billie Watson in braccio più volte di quanto non abbiano fatto i suoi genitori. Ho appiccicato le lettere di legno sulla porta della sua stanza. La prima parola che ha detto non è stata mamma o papà, è stata “Sher”. Sua madre non me l'ha _mai_ perdonato, tra le altre cose.”

Mycroft sbuffa piano, Sherlock sente un sorriso involontario fargli increspare appena le labbra.

Oh, Mary era furibonda e divertita allo stesso tempo. Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe ucciso. Di nuovo.

“Ho cambiato più pannolini di quanto io abbia voglia di ammettere. Siamo andati al parco e siamo andati a guardare le papere nello stagno,”continua Sherlock, e poi si ferma.

Il silenzio di Mycroft è già abbastanza scioccato. Meglio tacere del minuscolo Belstaff fatto fare appositamente per quando la piccola fosse stata un po' più grande. Meglio conservare una scheggia di dignità.

“Quindi non chiedermi cosa farei con una bambina in casa. Una bambina qualsiasi? Non saprei da dove iniziare. Ma Billie-” si interrompe e scuote la testa. È così stanco, non ha più niente da dire.

Mycroft sospira più a lungo, e quando parla le sue parole sono sempre scelte con cura, ma molto più esitanti del solito.

“Potresti parlare con il diretto interessato? Metterlo a parte... ah... dei tuoi sentimenti?”

Terrore. Paralisi. Il cuore gli schizza in gola e le sue mani iniziano a sudare. Le strofina sui braccioli della poltrona, senza pensarci, e il gesto è stranamente calmante.

“No.”

Mycroft scuote la testa.

“Sherlock, siamo fuori dalla mia area. Non ho altri consigli da offrirti, se devo essere sincero non so neanche valutare il problema. Ho faccende di stato che mi sembrano più semplici.”

È il turno di Sherlock di scuotere la testa, non per negare quanto per accettare la scusa velata. L'ammissione di Mycroft è enorme, spaventosa. È grave se c'è qualcosa che il pomposo burocrate non sa.

Restano in silenzio per parecchi minuti, entrambi persi nelle proprie riflessioni. Non va bene, dopotutto Sherlock è venuto qui per essere rassicurato, e se appena arrivato ancora faticava ad ammetterlo adesso è del tutto sincero, almeno con se stesso.

“Andrà... andrà tutto bene, vero?”

 _Gesù_ , suona così giovane e spaventato. È di nuovo il ragazzino costretto a dire addio a Redbeard, e ha di nuovo quindici anni in una luminosa giornata di maggio che non si permette di ricordare.

Quelle parole, però, quella domanda l'ha rivolta a Mycroft ognuna di queste volte.

“Andrà tutto bene, vero, Mycroft?”

Mycroft vorrebbe annuire, è chiaro come il sole, ma si limita a prendere un'aria decisa, persino un po' pericolosa. C'è dispiacere nelle sue parole, quando parla, dispiacere e colpa e un tono di scusa.

“Fratello caro, per quanto mi addolori ammetterlo, purtroppo non sono onnisciente né onnipotente.”

Sherlock sbuffa, quasi ride.

"È la prima volta che ti sento ammetterlo in trentotto anni di vita.”

Mycroft scrolla le spalle.

"È anche la prima volta che ti sento ammettere di aver perso la bussola. Siamo pari.”  
Questa volta Sherlock sorride un po', un sorriso pallido ma aperto.

"Succede anche ai capitani più esperti. Acque infide. Secche improvvise."

È il turno di Mycroft di soffocare una risatina priva di cattiveria.

Per un attimo sono di nuovo un ragazzino grassoccio più propenso a leggere le avventure che a viverle, e un bimbo pieno di ricci, con un tricorno e uno spadino.

Sherlock si alza dalla poltrona, lisciandosi la giaccia.

“Avvertimi, se scopri qualcosa.”

Mycroft non si alza, non si muove, ma solleva lo sguardo e per un lungo attimo non dice niente, infine annuisce.

“Fai attenzione alle secche.”

Sherlock sbuffa una mezza risata, volta i tacchi e esce senza salutare.

Ringraziare ad alta voce potrebbe anche strangolarlo, ed è soltanto quando ormai è a metà strada di una infinita camminata priva di destinazione, che si ingegna a scrivere un messaggio a Mycroft, un'unica, solitaria parola.

 

 _Grazie_.

-

 


	6. Chapter 6

**6 – Martedì 13 Settembre 2016**

 

  
_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_(_ _The Scientist - Coldplay_ _)_

 

Inizia tutto con un tuffo non preventivato nel Tamigi.

È settembre e le acque del fiume sono già di nuovo gelide, pesanti quando aggrediscono i vestiti.

Un inseguimento culminato in una lotta, a sua volta finita con uno spintone di troppo e la tentata fuga del malvivente.  
Tentata, perché pur nella breve indecisione tra il lasciar fuggire il criminale e tuffarsi subito a ripescare Sherlock, John è riuscito a placcarlo e immobilizzarlo.  
Sherlock protesterà per sempre riguardo il salvataggio.

Stava solo fingendo, stava per tornare in superficie, ovviamente desiderava inabissarsi insieme al Belstaff piuttosto che abbandonarlo ai flutti.  
Tutte balle.  
Sa nuotare e anche bene, ma è difficile tenersi a galla dopo aver preso un colpo in testa, appesantito dai vestiti fradici e da un cappotto che anche asciutto pesa mezzo quintale.  
John l'ha riacciuffato per i capelli, trascinandolo al sicuro con una faccia chiusa e tremenda come il tuono, assicurandosi con gesti essenziali e pratici che l'idiota sia vivo, cosciente, in grado di respirare da solo.  
Inizia lì, col "Cristo, Sherlock" ansimante di John e la tosse di Sherlock che cerca di sputare il Tamigi prima di essere colto da dieci malattie di cui nove incurabili.

È sul punto di snocciolarlo lì e subito, ammucchiato sulla terra sporca della sponda del fiume, mentre si trattiene dal battere i denti dal freddo e scuote la testa troppe volte per schiarirsi i penseri.

No, no. È stata la botta in testa, chiaramente.

Ributta giù a fatica le parole che in mille modi diversi gli ardono sulla lingua e nel cuore da giorni, mesi e anni (c'è un conteggio preciso, da qualche parte del suo palazzo mentale, ma si rifiuta di prenderlo in considerazione. Non ha bisogno di ulteriori ricordi del modo umiliante in cui ha rinunciato ad ogni dignità, grazie tante), e si preoccupa di John.

“Tutto ok?” borbotta Sherlock appena riesce a smettere di tossire, e il cenno di John in risposta è secco e brusco. È anche lui zuppo fino al midollo, probabilmente furibondo per il pericolo scampato appena in tempo, con l'adrenalina a mille per l'inseguimento.

“Non è colpa tua,” ammette John con ferocia dopo qualche minuto, allungando persino una mano per stringergli una spalla in un cenno che vorrebbe essere rassicurante e risulta rabbioso, persino doloroso.

Sherlock si limita ad annuire, spargendo una pioggia di gocce dai capelli fradici.

John si siede accanto a lui e aspettano in silenzio i comodi della polizia.

 

-

 

Hanno un aspetto talmente misero che Greg Lestrade si impietosisce e dà loro uno strappo fino a casa. In queste condizioni non c'è un tassista che rischi gli interni del proprio veicolo neanche a fronte di un pagamento principesco, e prendere la metropolitana o camminare sarebbe chiedere troppo a Sherlock, che ha iniziato a rabbrividire.

“Avanti, entrate voi due, vi manderò il conto dell'autolavaggio,” esclama, spingendoli in auto e tornando alla guida con aria un po' esasperata e un po' divertita.

A Sherlock sfugge un sospiro di sollievo quando riesce ad appoggiarsi contro lo schienale, con la testa ancora umida e sempre più pulsante contro il finestrino.

Avverte lo spostamento d'aria, ma non apre gli occhi finché non si rende conto con gran meraviglia della mano sorprendemente asciutta e competente di John sulla sua fronte.

“Grazie Greg, credo che gli stia salendo la febbre, ed è stato colpito alla testa. Prima arriviamo a casa, meglio è,” sospira John dopo un attimo, ritirando la mano e osservando Sherlock con preoccupazione.

Con la scusa della febbre e della botta in testa Sherlock può riaprire gli occhi, soltanto una fessura, quanto basta per osservare il profilo di John, che si tiene su dritto e ostinato senza veramente appoggiarsi allo schienale. È vigile e attento. È il medico o il soldato a prevalere in questo momento?

A giudicare dal tocco preciso e leggero sulla sua fronte poco prima, deve essere il medico.

Da un lato, Sherlock vorrebbe protestare che lui sta benissimo, che non c'è proprio niente di cui preoccuparsi. Dall'altro, essere il centro delle attenzioni di John al punto da spingerlo a ricorrere alla propria professionalità è lusinghiero, e riesce a riscaldarlo nonostante i brividi.

Sorride un po', malgrado tutto, pensando alla possibilità di dirglielo più tardi, dopo un lungo bagno caldo, avvolto nella più pesante delle sue vestaglie e con una tazza di tè.

Sì, sarebbe più che perfetto, e gli si chiudono gli occhi mentre contempla la dolcezza esausta di un bacio da troppo tempo desiderato e atteso in una cucina invasa dal vapore consolante della bevanda.

A occhi chiusi, sulla linea sottile e illusoria tra il sonno e la veglia può constatare senza eccessivi scrupoli di essersi arreso all'evidenza.

Doveva accadere, dopotutto, sono mesi che lotta contro il pensiero, la consapevolezza e l'accettazione di quello che prova ormai da tempo per l'uomo che gli siede accanto.

Il prossimo passo è la confessione, e non è certo di poterla trattenere ancora a lungo. Ogni giorno, da un mese a questa parte, le parole gli danzano sulle labbra, si preparano a tuffarsi, si tirano indietro come spaventate dal tuffo che somiglia quasi ad una caduta in un abisso senza fondo.

È così stanco, è così stanco adesso, e le membra gli pesano nell'abbandono del sonno e nel fuoco freddo ed elettrico della febbre.

Lascia andare, addormentandosi contro il finestrino, con un piccolo sorriso che gli gioca sulle labbra.

-

John lo sveglia a malincuore quando Greg accosta appena fuori dal 221.

“Ce la fai, John?” domanda l'ispettore, osservandoli dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
“Se si sveglia abbastanza per fare le scale, siamo a posto,” risponde John, scuotendolo piano.

Ah. Sherlock riapre gli occhi, sbatte le palpebre più volte e cerca di prendere coscienza della collocazione delle proprie estremità. Piedi, mani, testa spiacevolmente intontita ma funzionante.

“Puoi alzarti, Sherlock?” gli chiede John con gentilezza.

“Sì, sì, sto bene,” risponde un po' frastornato, ed esce dall'auto senza bisogno di aiuto. Aspetta John mentre questi ringrazia Greg, che poi riparte con un colpo di clacson a mo' di saluto.

“Andiamo subito su, hai bisogno di indossare roba asciutta e di scaldarti,” ordina John, afferrandolo per il polso e trascinandolo verso la porta di ingresso.

Soltanto quando la porta è chiusa dietro di loro ed entrambi sono appoggiati alla parete dell'ingresso, John tira un lungo sospiro di sollievo e rilascia la tensione accumulata nelle spalle e nel collo. Quando si volta ad osservare Sherlock, il suo sguardo è sempre preoccupato ma la sua espressione è persino divertita.

“Ridicolo,” dice, con uno sbuffo che è una risata appena trattenuta.

“Molto,” conviene Sherlock. Riderebbe a sua volta per l'idiozia dell'intera impresa, inseguimento, lotta e tuffo nel Tamigi compresi, ma ridere fa un po' male ed è comunque combattuto tra il risentimento generico di ogni parte del suo corpo e il battito sempre più forte e veloce del suo cuore, nei pressi della sua gola.

Cerca di schiarirsi la voce, non sa dove cacciare le mani visto che le sue tasche sono sigillate nella lana bagnata e il solo pensiero di affondarvi le dita lo fa rabbrividire più forte. Il battito è assordante, tamburi infiniti contro le tempie. (Forse è la febbre, che sia quella causata dal tuffo fuori stagione, o quella che gli arde le ossa e l'anima da molto più tempo).

È arrivato alla fine della sua resistenza, già protratta troppo a lungo.

Ha cercato di negare, ha cercato di ignorare e di cancellare. Ha provato ad aspettare, rimandando ancora e ancora, sperando in un segno palese da parte di John, un segno che possa sancire definitivamente la sua guarigione almeno parziale da un dolore inguaribile, almeno al punto da aprirlo a questa possibilità.

Adesso non può più aspettare.

“John...” dice, proprio mentre John dice “andiamo di sopra,” con tono leggero per quanto stanco, e si stacca dalla parete dirigendosi verso le scale.

“Aspetta.”

La sua voce è così incerta, quasi non la riconosce. Potrebbero essere le sue percezioni alterate, forse è filtrata dai tamburi che gli martellano la testa, forse sta soltanto sognando. Certo gli sembra di essere fuori da se stesso quando accompagna la parola con un gesto, allungandosi per afferrare la mano di John prima che questi sia fuori portata.

John si volta, un po' sorpreso, ma non ritira la mano.

“Che c'è?” domanda, preoccupato. “Ce la fai a camminare?”

Sherlock scuote la testa in un gesto che non ha niente a che vedere con la domanda o con la sua legittima risposta. Si schiarisce ancora la gola, tentando inutilmente di deglutire e spingere giù il cuore molesto che gli ostruisce le vie respiratorie. Certo l'anatomia non è mai stata così confusa come da quando ha iniziato a percepire i primi palpiti dell'amore.

“John... c'è una cosa...” balbetta, solo vagamente consapevole di quanto le sue parole siano sconnesse, persino tremanti, e di come la sua mano stringa con forza disperata quella di John.

Preoccupato, John si avvicina di un passo, entrando nel suo spazio personale.

“Sì?”

Sherlock chiude gli occhi solo un attimo, cerca di recuperare un po' di respiro che comunque perde completamente quando John gli tasta di nuovo la fronte.

Se soltanto la smettesse di toccarlo potrebbe forse- no, non può più. Da qualche parte nell'universo che raramente è così pigro, qualcuno ha decretato che oggi fosse il giorno della resa dei conti.

Sempre in preda alla sensazione di osservarsi dall'esterno, alto e bagnato e con le guance in fiamme e gli occhi così lucidi da farlo sembrare un tossico (ironico), Sherlock si china un po' nel tocco di John, abbastanza da avvertire la sua perplessità nella tensione dei muscoli ancor prima di potergliela leggere in faccia.

Si china abbastanza da premere con fremente delicatezza le labbra contro l'angolo della sua bocca perplessa.  
Non è neanche un bacio, a voler essere fiscali, ma la sola idea di averlo fatto è sufficiente a fargli tremare le gambe più di ogni brivido febbrile, e quando si raddrizza senza allontanarsi del tutto desidera piuttosto aver affondato e nascosto il viso rovente contro la sua spalla, in attesa di rassicurazione e riposo.

Non lo fa, non ha finito, e non è in grado di leggere l'espressione di John, non può neanche processarla correttamente, non prima di aver detto quello che gli arde dentro da troppo tempo, le fiamme ridenti e dorate nel ventre di un drago.

“John... è un sacco di tempo che... “

No, no. Diretto e onesto. Niente giri di parole, niente abbellimenti. Se l'è riproposto fin dall'inizio. È talmente incapace in queste cose, la strada migliore è la semplicità.

Inspira.

“Ti amo, John.”

Ecco l'ha detto. Ha detto le parole che mai avrebbe immaginato di pronunciare e le ha dette con intenso convincimento. Il sentimento, suo acerrimo nemico fin dall'infanzia, ha combattuto una lunga guerra di logoramento e alla fine la sua pazienza eterna l'ha avuta vinta.  
Non gli resta che inalberare la bandiera bianca. Resa incondizionata.

L'attesa della risposta è drammatica, neanche quei pochi secondi fossero più spaventosi e lenti di tutto il tempo che Sherlock ha atteso prima di confessare il suo tormentato segreto. Forse lo sono, forse l'inferno è fatto di gente noiosa e dei pochi secondi d'attesa che seguono ad annunci importanti come questo.

John sbatte le palpebre, palesemente scioccato. Si schiarisce gola una, due volte. Non ritira la mano dalla stretta convulsa di Sherlock, ma non la ricambia neanche.

“Sherl-” inizia, poi scuote un po' la testa, come a volersi schiarire le idee. Come se non credesse neanche a quello che ha sentito.

Il che è perfettamente comprensibile, ma anche snervante.

“Per favore, John, di' qualcosa.”

Per quanto gli è possibile, John squadra le spalle e raddrizza tutta la sua postura.

“Sherlock,” inizia a bassa voce, come se stesse facendo uno sforzo per mantenere il tono gentile e piano.

L'idea di non voler affatto sentire quello che sta per dire colpisce Sherlock come uno schiaffo in viso, ma è lì e deve affrontare qualsiasi cosa la sua confessione abbia provocato.

“Sherlock,” ricomincia John lentamente, scegliendo ogni parola con estrema cura. “Io- mi dispiace. Davvero. Io- lo sai, tu sei il mio migliore amico. Ti voglio un bene dell'anima. Ma non così. Lo sai che non sono- lo sai che non sono gay.”

No.

No, non può ascoltare.

Fa un passo indietro, in cerca di un po' distanza per far ripartire i processi mentali, di un po' di aria da costringere nei suoi polmoni collassati.

Faceva così freddo anche prima? I suoi brividi erano lo stesso così forti?

Vacilla – la febbre deve essere alta, ormai – ma fa un altro passo indietro di fronte allo slancio allarmato di John, sempre il virtuoso medico attento e premuroso, anche quando ha appena pronunciato parole apparentemente gentili, veleno nascosto all'interno di una sottile superficie di scusa e dispiacere.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi, desiderando ardentemente di scomparire, di poter tornare indietro nel tempo e riprendersi quelle parole, magari darsi un'altra botta in testa prima di poter compiere il passo falso che l'ha portato oltre il precipizio.

È già caduto una volta, e anche se questa caduta è metaforica quanto l'altra era una messinscena, non è sicuro di poter sopravvivere a questa più quanto abbia fatto all'altra.

Cerca di deglutire, cerca di riafferrare il tenue controllo che a stento ancora ha sulle proprie reazioni e sulle proprie espressioni, e il mondo non ha mai avuto un sapore così amaro.

John sta ancora balbettando qualcosa di terribilmente imbarazzante e ingiusto, qualcosa che ha a che fare in parti uguali  con la  _sua_ urgenza di condurre Sherlock al piano di sopra, in modo che possa riposare e prendere qualcosa per la febbre e  con il  _suo_ dispiacere dell'aver ferito i suoi sentimenti.

Oh. Certo. Sentimenti, inutili e pericolosi. A cosa gli serve ora, quel sentimento tenero e nuovo, nutrito con tanta cura nei mesi, se questo è il risultato?  
Persino respirare fa male, persino ogni battito del suo cuore.

Il dolore è più completo e estremo di quando ha preso un proiettile in pieno petto per quest'uomo che ora lo rifiuta con poche parole abusate e ignoranti.  
Sherlock tiene gli occhi chiusi.  
No. Deve distruggere questa parte di sè, tenera e indifesa e malvagia e marcia come cancrena.

Deve calpestarla come un insetto ripugnante, cauterizzarla perché l'infezione non proceda.

Deglutisce a fatica il suo cuore fermo e amaro, tira un respiro che gli trafigge i polmoni di spilli, e quando riapre gli occhi, li sente molto più caldi del tono gelido in cui le sue parole si addensano, sgocciolando come nevischio sporco dalla tenda di un negozio.

“La tua posizione sull'argomento mi è perfettamente chiara, John. Non sarà necessario parlarne ancora. Non sentirti in nessun modo _minacciato_ o imbarazzato per la mia indesiderata inclinazione.”

Non può sopportare ancora oltre lo sguardo confuso e addolorato di John. 

Il dolore è tale da cancellare anche la febbre, la stanchezza, il freddo. Un vuoto cavernoso irradia ondate di malessere dal centro della sua persona, gli stringe le interiora in una morsa, gli chiude la gola al punto da farlo sentire vicino alla nausea e al pianto. Non può tollerare l'idea di salire su in casa, teatro di un'attesa adesso inutile e di promesse tenui crudelmente disattese.

“Ho da fare,” annuncia, sputando le parole come schegge di ghiaccio, “non aspettarmi.”

Riapre la porta, esce in strada senza fidarsi dei propri passi e dei propri sensi, aspettandosi controvoglia dall'interno del 221 un richiamo che non può e non vuole ascoltare.

 

\--

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**7 – Martedì 13 Settembre 2016 (più tardi)**

 

_ You, who haunt me all day long _

_ Who make me write this song _

_ of how you've done me wrong _

_(You who stole my solitude – The Ark)_

 

L'appartamento di Janine Hawkins non è cambiato molto dall'ultima volta che ci è stato, più di un anno fa.

A mente fresca saprebbe individuare tutti gli oggetti nuovi o semplicemente fuori posto rispetto alle due o tre volte che ha vi ha messo piede, quando fingeva di avere una relazione con lei.

È abbastanza ironico che sia lei a dargli rifugio, quando Sherlock si è ritrovato senza motivo e senza sapere come sotto casa sua, con una di quelle coincidenze che non hanno motivo di esistere nelle metropoli, e che tuttavia hanno l'irritante abitudine di accadere frequentemente.

Nel suo stato profondamente alterato, Sherlock non è nemmeno riuscito a scegliere uno dei suoi consueti rifugi, per trascorrere la notte e rimettere insieme e le schegge e la polvere di vetro dei suoi sentimenti fracassati con violenza.

È in shock, è talmente sconvolto da non sentire più la febbre, i brividi, il dolore alle ossa, il freddo marcio che dai vestiti ancora bagnati gli penetra nelle ossa e gli risucchia energie vitali.

Suonare il campanello di Janine è una scommessa enorme, non la vede da quando lei è stata a trovarlo in ospedale, e non ha precisamente avuto il modo o l'idea di chiamarla, magari di scusarsi ed appianare le cose. Dopotutto, fonti attendibili gli hanno fatto intendere che lei si sia comportata anche troppo bene, visto il suo comportamento a dir poco indifendibile.

Peccato che quelle fonti attendibili adesso siano anche la sorgente di tutto il suo dolore.

Se la ragazza ha qualche dubbio all'idea di accogliere in casa uno Sherlock in condizioni pietose ha anche la prontezza di nasconderlo molto bene.

Gli permette di salire senza fare domande, e quando gli apre la porta d'ingresso, Sherlock si rende conto da dietro il dolore che gli preme sugli occhi e gli martella nelle tempie che Janine si sta togliendo le scarpe – tacco alto, vernice, scomode, nuove di zecca – e che ha appena riappeso la giacca e la borsetta al loro consueto gancio. Indumento e borsa ancora ondeggiano lentamente.

È ben truccata e ben vestita e in aria aleggia un profumo leggero che sa un po' di agrumi. Niente Claire de la Lune, e Sherlock le è grato.

“Ho detto a Robert che ho un'emergenza,” inizia lei, senza preamboli, infilandosi un paio di ciabatte morbide e pelose, “perché se sei venuto a cercarmi deve essere una cosa grave. E posso sempre estorcerti una scusa, se sei debole.”

“Pensavo ne avessi abbastanza di ricatti e raggiri,” mormora Sherlock, entrando in casa. All'ingresso c'è un tappetino e un piccolo mobile pieno di scarpe. Janine gira in ciabatte nel resto della casa per non rovinare la moquette, questo lo sa da quando si frequentavano. 

L'idea di chinarsi per slacciarsi le scarpe comporta una fatica sovrumana in termini di logistica e equilibrio. Alla fine, è costretto a sedersi per terra e anche così si rende conto che il cappotto sta bagnando il tappeto.

“Oh, non so, sai come si dice, vai con lo zoppo...” inizia lei, tornando indietro da un'altra camera con un telo da doccia. Lo appoggia sul mobiletto mentre Sherlock litiga con I lacci delle scarpe, poi si inginocchia accanto a lui sul tappeto.

“Quel tappeto mi piace, e anche se so che me lo ricompreresti, non è meglio se mi chiedi di aiutarti?”

Sherlock sbuffa, ed è costretto ad arrendersi. Janine dice quello che le passa per la testa, e ha anche sufficiente buonsenso da non fargli venire voglia di considerarla stupida. Ora ha anche bisogno di lei, e trova difficile decidere il da farsi. Forse può lasciarle il controllo.

“Per favore,” mormora, lasciando perdere i lacci.

A Janine occorrono pochi secondi per sfilargli le scarpe e le calze, togliergli il cappotto e appenderlo con sufficiente reverenza ad asciugare. Fa per iniziare ad asciugargli i capelli, poi si ferma e arriccia il naso.

“Dove ti sei buttato, di preciso?”

“Tamigi,” risponde Sherlock, controvoglia, e Janine sospira e desiste. 

“Senti, mi sa che hai la febbre alta. Non so cosa ti è successo, però dovresti veramente lavarti. E io intanto ti trovo qualcosa di asciutto. Pensi di farcela?”

Sherlock scrolla le spalle. Certo, ce la può fare. Deve solo mettersi in piedi, cosa che risulta abbastanza disgustosa, ma non impossibile.

Il bagno è bianco e azzurro, con gommini azzurri a forma di delfino sul piatto della doccia e asciugamani intonati al portasapone.

Janine era in affitto in questo appartamento già due anni fa, in condivisione con una lunga serie di coinquiline sciatte e strane. Grazie allo scherzetto di Sherlock e al conseguente 'scandalo' da lei montato ad arte, è riuscita ad acquistare l'appartamento, e a rimetterlo a nuovo. A Sussex Downs ci va in vacanza, e perché si ostini comunque a lavorare, Sherlock non lo sa e neanche gli interessa.

L'acqua ancora tiepida della doccia è troppo rumorosa, ma è già abbastanza calda perchè si renda conto, con le mani appoggiate alle piastrelle per tenersi in piedi mentre il mondo gira un po' troppo, di quanto sentisse freddo fino ad un attimo prima.

In qualche modo riesce a togliersi il fiume dalla pelle e dai capelli, avvolgendosi poi in un accappatoio blu marina troppo grande per essere di Janine.

Quando compare in soggiorno, lei fischia.

“Scusa,” dice dopo un attimo, ridendo. Sherlock si siede sul divano e non risponde. Ora come ora, anche l'apprezzamento spontaneo e non troppo raffinato di Janine è accettabile.

“Ora visto che la serata è andata a monte,” dice lei, svoltando in soggiorno dal cucinino con due tazze di tè, “e che devo fartela pagare, ti beccherai la peggiore serata tra ragazze che tu possa immaginare,” prosegue, con la risata nella voce. 

Sherlock non se la prende. Non riesce a prendersela. Non prova nemmeno fastidio, lo shock fa da anestetico e ora che anche il freddo è sparito, resta la sensazione ovattata e elettrica della febbre che gli svuota il cervello e gli fa ardere le ossa.

Beve un po' di tè in silenzio, mentre Janine va e viene dalla camera da letto. Dopo un attimo gli lancia una maglietta, un paio di boxer, un paio di pantaloni di pigiama.

“Toh, sono cose di Robert,” dice, senza che ce ne sia bisogno. “Vestiti mentre mi cambio. Pigiama party.”

Quando lei torna, lui si è raggomitolato sul divano, permettendosi di appoggiare la testa dolente e pesante. Il sollievo è tale da fargli quasi dimenticare perché si trova qui, e perché non è nel suo letto, o sul suo divano, circondato dalla luce e dagli odori, dai rumori consueti del 221b.

Trattiene lo spasmo di dolore prima che questo possa concretizzarsi. Non può gestirlo.

“Se passa Robert, Sherlock, tu sei un mio amico gay e tra noi non è mai successo niente.”

Sherlock riderebbe, se anche solo il pensiero non facesse troppo male.

“ _Non_ c'è stato niente tra di noi. E come hai dedotto in maniera eccellente...”

“Già,” risponde lei, scrollando le spalle. Si è tirata su i capelli con un fermaglio di plastica. Ad un certo punto, deve essersi anche struccata e odora lievemente di cosmetici e sapone delicato.

Adesso viene a sedersi in fondo al divano, ai piedi di Sherlock, raggomitolandosi abbastanza perchè il suo fianco caldo gli sfiori  i piedi gelidi. A modo suo è molto consolante.

Janine si volta a guardarlo con affetto e simpatia e un pizzico di rimpianto, poi sorride e allunga una mano per dargli una stretta amichevole alla cavigila.

“Peccato. Resti uno schianto. E una mia sconfitta personale, sai.”

Sherlock non risponde. Sente più che vedere lo sguardo di Janine spostarsi al cumulo triste e umido dei suoi vestiti nell'angolo dell'ingresso.

“La tua roba può andare in lavatrice? No?”

Sherlock scuote la testa.

“Carta di credito... prendila nel portafogli, se non l'ho perso. Va tutto a secco.”

È assurdo parlare con  J anine in maniera così pragmatica, persino divertente.  


Stanno scherzando come vecchi amici anche se l'ultima volta che hanno parlato non è stata proprio felice.  


Eppure, se Sherlock fa uno sforzo di pensarci attraverso la febbre, anche quando hanno rotto in maniera apparentemente definitiva, Janine ha fatto in modo di ricavarci senza ledere la sua immagine. 

Sette volte a notte, quando mai è successo.  


Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più spinti, e a quelli ora non vuole pensare.  


“Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo? Se fosse soltanto lavoro non saresti qui, lo so benissimo. Ma non capisco cosa posso fare io che non può fare nessun altro. John non può aiutare?”  


Sherlock si irrigidisce. Non ha intenzione di rispondere alla domanda, ma non riesce neanche a trattenere un suono strozzato e doloroso che gli costringe la gola come un singhiozzo.   
Janine si acciglia.

  
“Sherlock, non vorrei sbagliarmi di grosso, ma ti comporti esattamente come la mia amica Megan quando quel cretino di Paul l'ha lasciata. A parte il tuffo nel Tamigi, forse. È vero che ha mollato tutto e se n'è andata a Los Angeles da una sua amica d'infanzia e ha passato un mese a darsi alla bella vita, ma diciamo, questo non mi pare molto il tuo stile. Forse il tuffo nel Tamigi è più il tuo stile ma- insomma- hai voglia di parlare?”

  
Evidentemente è preoccupata, ma ciò non le impedisce di sbuffare una piccola risata quando Sherlock tenta di annuire e scuotere la testa allo stesso tempo.  


“Vuoi parlarne ma non vuoi parlarne. Ok.  So come ti senti, giuro.  Comunque non voglio sapere  i dettagli. Una cosa però te la dico, chiunque non voglia devastarti quella bocca di baci o altro, è un idiota.”

Sherlock abbozza un sorriso minuscolo. Sa di avere un aspetto quanto meno particolare e che non passa inosservato. Non è falsa modestia, ha utilizzato il proprio fascino quando è servito ad un'indagine – proprio con Janine, in uno dei casi più eclatanti – ma normalmente non considera il proprio aspetto una delle sue virtù principali. Nonostante ciò, è consolante e piacevole in modo del tutto nuovo il fatto che i complimenti di Janine abbiano il potere di farlo sentire un po' meglio e riescano ad addolcire seppure in minima parte il vuoto che lo sta mangiando dall'interno.

Janine sospira, gli dà un'altra stretta alla caviglia e poi si alza. Dall'armadio all'ingresso prende un paio di coperte ben ripiegate, e si affaccenda per cinque minuti a coprirlo completamente, rimboccandogli ben bene i lembi sotto i piedi e ai fianchi. 

“ Devi riposare, t i lascio in pace. Se vuoi qualcosa sono nella stanza accanto. E quando ti passa la febbre andiamo a ubriacarci e a guardare i sederi in un club. Oh, e a ballare 'I will survive'. Non puoi sentirti meglio se non balli su quella canzone. Per ora però, riposati. Ti porto qualcosa per la febbre.”

Sherlock non risponde. Janine torna dopo un attimo con un bicchiere d'acqua e una pastiglia, che Sherlock obbediente si sforza di deglutire anche se ha la gola chiusa. Non crede di essere capace di mangiare alcunché per il resto dei suoi giorni. 

Janine lascia la sua porta socchiusa, Sherlock la sente accendere la tv e lanciarsi sul letto con un sospiro. 

Non riesce e non vuole pensare a niente, e tra la stanchezza, la febbre e le medicine, scivola velocemente tra le braccia del sonno.

 

-

 

Quando si sveglia è notte fonda. A giudicare dal livello del traffico in strada, anche se la sua valutazione è ostacolata dal peso della febbre contro le sue arcate orbitali, non è ancora mezzanotte e c'è qualcun altro in casa. 

La voce quieta e profonda che proviene insieme a quella di Janine dall'altra stanza deve appartenere a quel Robert che Janine stessa ha menzionato più volte.

I due stanno parlando in tono casuale, scambiandosi chiacchiere rilassate a voce bassa per non disturbare Sherlock.

“... sì, povero,” sta dicendo Janine, “non potevo lasciarlo solo, ha avuto una brutta giornata.”

Sherlock non ha molta voglia di ascoltare, ma anche se struscia la testa nel cuscino e richiude gli occhi, ormai è abbastanza sveglio perché il suo udito finissimo si sintonizzi agli unici suoni umani nel piccolo appartamento.

Sente senza bisogno di vederlo il sorriso indulgente di Robert, confermato dalle sue parole adoranti.

“Non ti preoccupare, hai fatto bene. Spero niente di grave, comunque.”

Sherlock proprio non vuole sentire. Prova a coprirsi le orecchie, a infilare la testa sotto il cuscino. Vorrebbe avere qualcosa con cui distrarsi, fosse anche soltanto il cellulare, che però aveva in tasca al momento del tuffo fuori programma e che non si è più riacceso.

Non sa se sperare di trovare dei messaggi, quando sarà in grado di accenderlo. L'idea che- (è necessario uno sforzo mentale ed emotivo non indifferente per pensare il suo nome)  _ John _ possa averlo cercato senza riuscire a contattarlo da un lato lo fa impazzire di irrequietudine, dall'altro lo riscalda con una punta di soddisfazione maligna, al pensiero di restituirgli in misura minima la tortura che l'altro gli ha inflitto.

“... si è lasciato col compagno, è distrutto. Non so, spero non ti dia fastidio, ma se vuole restare qui un paio di giorni non posso dirgli di no,” continua Janine in sottofondo e Sherlock non può più trattenere il dolore che lo costringe a piegarsi in due.

Janine ha inventato una storia qualsiasi, abbastanza banale da essere plausibile, credibile. E ha fatto un centro secco senza neanche sapere quanto è andata vicino alla verità. 

Sentirglielo dire in modo così semplice e sentito – la sua preoccupazione è vera, anche se la scusa è almeno in parte inventata – è troppo.

I primi singhiozzi che gli squassano il petto sono secchi e stentati e hanno il solo effetto di fargli un male sterile senza alleviare la tensione.

Se per puro esercizio accademico dovesse tentare di ricordare l'ultima volta che ha pianto- ah, no, giusto. In cima al tetto del Bart's, per esempio. E  _ quasi  _ a bordo del jet privato che l'avrebbe portato in Serbia, quando pensava di essere condannato ad un esilio meritato ma non per questo meno ingiusto.

Lo spasmo seguente gli deforma la bocca in una brutta smorfia, gli chiude la gola e gli congestiona il viso. Ha gli occhi molto caldi e un prurito alla radice del naso. Cerca di ignorare ogni reazione fisica al tracollo emotivo, cerca di lisciare le sue fattezze contratte sulla morbidezza del cuscino, ma c'è poco da fare.

È un dolore che lo passa da parte a parte, andando oltre il semplice piano fisico. Il dolore della carne l'ha provato in mille occasioni. È un attimo ed è passato, e fortunatamente il corpo dimentica e perdona molte cose. In questo Sherlock è particolarmente stoico e noncurante. Una volta guarito, non pensa nemmeno con rancore o risentimento al particolare incidente che gli ha causato questa o quella ferita. Passato, dimenticato.

Questo però, questo è diverso, questo è come sentirsi strappare dall'interno con una lentezza e una determinazione crudeli. Questo impedisce di riprendere fiato e restare in completo silenzio. Se non sapesse di non essere solo, avrebbe già iniziato a lamentarsi e sarebbe completamente al di fuori della propria capacità di trattenersi. 

Cerca di fare il più piano possibile, seppellendo il viso nel cuscino, mordendolo persino con rabbia per impedire ai singhiozzi di diventare troppo forti e vocali, mentre le sue lacrime ardono e si sciolgono e gli colano sul viso, gli bruciano gli occhi quando gli sfuggono, gli macchiano le guance e la bocca di sale. 

Domani, più tardi, indosserà di nuovo i suoi vestiti e con essi ricomporrà alla perfezione la maschera sfuggente e remota dell'uomo più intelligente e straordinario del mondo. 

Domani tornerà a essere quel se stesso che credeva di conoscere tanto bene prima di terminare il proprio forzato isolamento, fredda logica e assenza di sentimenti umani. 

C'è tempo per questo, domani.

Ma adesso, col favore della notte e della malattia, ha un ultimo attimo per essere l'umano fragile e spezzato che sarà anche domani, per quanto voglia convincersi altrimenti. 

Finché, esausto, non si riaddormenta. 

 

\--

 


	8. Chapter 8

**8 – Mercoledì 14 Settembre 2016**

 

_ I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends _

_ (Bad Romance – Lady Gaga) _

 

Sherlock torna a casa in tarda mattinata. La febbre è scesa, Janine ha fatto una corsa in lavanderia a portare prima e a ritirare poi i suoi vestiti – meno il cappotto, per il quale è necessario più tempo -, e Sherlock non ha più niente da fare a casa sua. 

Janine ci ha provato, va detto a suo onore, a parlargli in maniera un po' più seria, ma Sherlock è stato inamovibile. 

Dopo lo sfogo notturno e segreto gli è riuscito più facile nascondersi dietro le proprie barriere, almeno con lei. E gli occhi rossi e gonfi possono benissimo essere attribuiti alla febbre, all'acqua del fiume, a mille cose che non c'entrano niente con un brutto pianto disperatamente silenzioso.

Non è mai accaduto, fine.

Ma adesso deve tornare a casa, non c'è scampo, e ogni passo verso Baker Street diventa più pesante. 

Paga un taxi con banconote ancora leggermente umide e esita di fronte alla porta d'ingresso. 

Potrebbe alzare lo sguardo alle finestre e dedurre se ci sia qualcuno in casa dalla minima perturbazione delle tende. Vuole e non vuole saperlo.

Se John è rimasto a casa dal lavoro, perché l'ha fatto? 

Lo sta aspettando, ma perché? Si è preoccupato per la sua prolungata assenza? L'avrà cercato? (Il telefono è ancora morto, nessun rimedio casalingo scovato da Janine su Youtube è riuscito a infondergli nuovamente il soffio vitale). 

Si dice di non essere stupido. La flebile, sottile voce della sua coscienza gli dice di non dubitare di John e della sua preoccupazione, persino del suo affetto.

Sherlock schiaccia quella piccola voce con una rabbia che non si era reso conto di provare.

_ Affetto. Preoccupazione _ .  _Troppo poco, troppo tardi_ .

Un'altra voce, simile a quella della Donna, che tuttavia non si mostra all'interno della sua mente, e resta fuori scena, nascosta chissà dove, gli sussurra con un sospetto di beata malizia che affetto e preoccupazione sono proprio l'ultima cosa che vorrebbe da  John in questo momento. 

“ _Non è vero, Sherlock? Non vuoi che siate ancora amici, non ti basta più..._ “

“Vai via, sono occupato,” mormora a mezza voce, sempre in piedi davanti alla porta e senza il coraggio o le forze di aprirla e scoprire la realtà. Scaccia Irene Adler come una mosca fastidiosa, ma la verità è che ha ragione, e non crede di potersi accontentare di qualsiasi cosa John voglia ancora offrirgli. 

È terribile, perché non può neanche considerare l'idea di una vita in cui John non gli è vicino. Contraddizione. Paradosso. 

È sempre casa sua, giusto? Anche se ne è scappato ieri sera a brandelli, più sanguinante di ogni volta che è stato picchiato o ferito. 

Ha fatto cose più pericolose di questa. Non può lasciarsi sconfiggere da una semplice maniglia, da una porta che gli ha sempre comunicato un unico, confortante concetto. Casa, rifugio, sicurezza.

Sospira e entra. 

 

–

 

John è a casa, seduto nella sua poltrona con il telefono in mano e con la testa ciondoloni. Si sveglia di colpo a sentire la porta aprire e richiudersi. A giudicare dalla profondità delle sue occhiaie, non chiude occhio approssimativamente da trenta ore.

“Sherlock,” inizia, sbattendo le palpebre e strofinandosi gli occhi. È evidentemente sollevato, molto stropicciato, abbastanza confuso.

Sherlock non risponde. John soffoca uno sbadiglio, molla il telefono sulla poltrona, fa per avvicinarsi come avrebbe fatto fino a ieri mattina (come  _ha_ fatto fino a ieri sera), controllare che Sherlock sia tutto in un pezzo. 

Sherlock fa istintivamente mezzo passo indietro, e John lascia cadere le mani, pronunciando un piccolo meschino “oh” che ha il coraggio di essere sorpreso.

“Sto bene.” 

Sherlock  deve sforzarsi per pronunciare quelle due parole, per farlo senza che tremino o che si tingano di  sarcasmo . È in equilibrio su un sottile cavo teso tra due piattaforme, è un funambolo sprovvisto di asta e rete di sicurezza, e anche se si sente traballare è indeciso da che parte cadere, anche se una potrebbe salvargli la vita e l'altra ucciderlo. 

“La febbre...?” domanda John, in tono ugualmente sforzato. La sua preoccupazione traspare, così come il desiderio quasi palpabile di essere in qualsiasi altro posto del mondo, ora che è sicuro che Sherlock è vivo e almeno fisicamente incolume.

Sherlock scrolla le spalle e cerca di fingere naturalezza. Gli riesce malissimo, e d'altra parte gli è sempre riuscito male, fingersi un normale essere umano.  Si siede sulla sua poltrona, afferra la prima cosa che gli capita sotto mano. 

“Lavoro?” offre dopo un attimo, da dietro il rifugio sicuro di un Times vecchio di due giorni.

John sbuffa, come se il suo ambulatorio tanto prezioso nelle scorse settimane  fosse diventato una cosa futile e trascurabile.

Sherlock l o sente agitarsi, in piedi di fronte a lui ma invisibile,  lo sente  sospirare, schiarirsi la gola. Non alza lo sguardo. 

“Sherlock, io-” 

No, no, no.  _No._

“Non c'è niente da aggiungere,” risponde, pronuncia perfetta e irritante, intonazione sufficientemente distaccata. Come se parlassero del tempo, o di un delicato argomento di politica sul quale hanno opinioni violentemente diverse, e sul quale non desiderano arrivare ad un litigio.

“Té?” propone John, dopo un attimo. L'unica sillaba viene fuori un po' strangolata, ma a questo Sherlock può rispondere. In fondo, in fondo nei corridoi più segreti della sua mente, conserva una versione di se stesso che è lieta di sentire la proposta, che accoglie con gratitudine il cenno gentile, e un po' si odia per essere ancora così debole. 

“Mh,” risponde. Non si fida neanche di una singola sillaba, meglio non rischiare. 

John sospira e trascina le sue trenta ore di veglia in cucina. 

Sherlock non si muove, al sicuro dietro la sua cronaca stantia e un cruciverba tutto scarabocchiato. Non si muove e riprende fiato. 

Cristo, quanto è difficile e quanto fa male.

 

–

 

** Lunedì 26 Settembre 2016 **

 

 

Mrs. Hudson ha superato se stessa. Muffin al triplo cioccolato, muffin al miele e mirtilli, muffin integrali al cioccolato bianco, biscotti al burro. 

Il profumo che da sotto la sua porta si arrampica su per i diciassette gradini e penetra al 221b è divino.

John è andato in ambulatorio e Sherlock è solo a casa seduto come un pascià tra mezza dozzina di cuscini nell'occhio di un ciclone di spartiti. Il violino e relativo archetto sono buttati con noncuranza ai suoi piedi, lui è seduto in vestaglia e pigiama a gambe incrociate, e annusa con aria critica il panetto di pece per l'arco. 

Ha sempre avuto un odore particolare e piacevole, il rosin, e una consistenza interessante. È solida e trasparente, di colore ambrato. L'odore è resinoso, la consistenza è liscia, ha l'aria gommosa ma è in realtà molto dura. È fragile e abbastanza friabile. Se cade per terra si rompe in mille schegge e forma un cumulo di polvere bianca terribilmente appiccicosa. 

Se si rovina sui bordi, si può ricompattare sciogliendola leggermente con la fiammella di un accendino. 

È affascinante, ed è una piccola distrazione dai pensieri e dalla fatica di sostenere la propria parte nel corso delle ultime due settimane.

È esausto. 

Se ha pensato per un attimo che, anche nella peggiore delle ipotesi, confessare tutto avrebbe sollevato un po' il peso sulle sue spalle, si è sbagliato di grosso. 

È peggio di prima, perché lui non vuole parlare, e John, diversamente emotivo com'è, se ci prova fa soltanto danno.

Ora come ora, poi, qualsiasi cosa possa voler dire potrebbe soltanto aggravare la situazione, e l'equilibrio di Sherlock è già abbastanza precario.

Quando il profumo di dolci arriva al piano di sopra, le sue narici sensibili lo captano subito. Abbandona senza ripensamenti violino, spartiti e pece, e scende scalzo al piano di sotto, come un orfanello malvestito appiccicato mani e faccia alla vetrina di una pasticceria.

Mrs. Hudson gli sorride materna, si acciglia quando nota i piedi scalzi, si asciuga le mani in uno strofinaccio da cucina e corre a recuperare un enorme paio di ciabatte che evidentemente ha in casa proprio a questo scopo. 

Gli serve una tazza fumante di Earl Grey e spinge verso di lui un piatto pieno di muffin ancora caldi. Sherlock esita per un attimo, poi ne afferra uno al triplo cioccolato e inizia a sbriciolarlo e a lanciarne pezzi nella bevanda bollente. 

Mrs. Hudson scuote un po' la testa, gli allunga un cucchiaio, e poi si siede di fronte a lui. 

È preoccupata, Sherlock non ha bisogno di un'intera pasticceria in prodotti da forno per rendersene conto.

“Sherlock, vuoi dirmi cosa è successo? Avete litigato?”

In qualche modo, il fatto che sia lei a chiederlo non riesce a farlo infuriare. Non è riuscito a parlare con Janine, e non riesce tutt'ora a guardarsi in faccia la mattina (rende molto difficile la rasatura, va detto), e in quanto a John, sono ridotti a scambiarsi monosillabi. 

C'è una nuova stagione di Doctor Who che sta _accadendo_ in questo momento e nessuno dei due ha il coraggio di menzionarne l'esistenza, figurarsi la possibilità di tornare alla routine quieta e un po' asfittica del _prima._ Persino quello stupido show è rovinato da quello che è successo e di cui nessuno vuole parlare. 

Sherlock scuote la testa. 

“Qualcosa è successo, caro, non prendermi in giro. Non sono nata ieri. Una volta ho minacciato Frank di mollarlo in gattabuia senza andare a pagargli la cauzione – è stato prima che si spostasse su crimini peggiori, sai – e quando poi alla fine sono andata aveva una faccia molto simile alla tua, Sherlock. Non vi siete messi nei guai di recente, quindi, cosa è successo?”

Sherlock continua a spezzettare il suo muffin, scrolla leggermente le spalle con lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie dita.

Mrs. Hudson l'osserva per un lungo attimo prima di lasciarsi sfuggire uno dei suoi “Oh-oh!” un po' frivoli. 

“Sherlock,” aggiunge, in tono quanto più possibile consolante. Si alza e gira intorno al piccolo tavolo, lo stringe nel suo abbraccio un po' ossuto, profumato di vecchia ragazza indomita, dolci appena sfornati e profumo floreale un po' troppo forte, e Sherlock non riesce a ribellarsi.

“È andata così male? Davvero? Ho una bistecchiera in ghisa, Sherlock, devi soltanto dirmelo e io-”

È costretto a sbuffare una risata, anche se estremamente controvoglia. L'idea di Mrs. Hudson, con la sua aria gentile e fragile – errore! - che brandisce una pesante griglia come arma letale è troppo persino per il suo cuore spezzato.

“Non sarà necessario,” risponde con riluttante calore. È vero comunque, senza Mrs. Hudson l'Inghilterra – lui, nello specifico – cadrebbe nel giro di poche ore. 

“Caro,” continua lei, sbaciucchiandogli la fronte come se avesse cinque anni e si fosse sbucciato le ginocchia cadendo dalla bicicletta, “fa un male disgustoso, lo so. Credimi. Non vuoi proprio che io ti racconti una o due cose che- ah, ma non devo parlare di me.” 

“No, va bene, voglio sentire,” ribatte Sherlock quando lei lo lascia andare con un'ultima scompigliata di capelli e un sorriso indulgente. 

“Oh, oh, beh, allora potrei raccontarti di quella volta che uscivo con- ooh, beh non posso dirti veramente il suo nome, insomma, è ancora vivo e potrebbe venir fuori uno scandalo...”

Sherlock si concede un sorriso, un pezzetto di muffin, e per una volta si lascia distrarre e riscaldare dal suo volubile chiacchiericcio. 

 

– 

 

** Domenica 17 Ottobre 2016 **

 

__ Want you so bad I can taste it,   
but you're nowhere to be found.   
I'll take a drug to replace it,   
or put me in the ground.

_ (Exit Wounds - Placebo) _

 

Dieci giorni fa, John ha ripreso ad uscire. 

Deve essere qualcuno nuovo all'ambulatorio, e Sherlock blocca qui con fermezza ogni ulteriore deduzione. 

Gli tremano già troppo le mani, giorni dopo, per lo sforzo di mantenersi impassibile e osservare impotente e muto quello che sembra un magnifico, spaventoso incidente stradale.

Ha mollato a metà un paio di esperimenti prima di dar fuoco alla cucina o ustionarsi fino all'osso. 

In queste condizioni, anche il violino è un caso perso. Può guardarlo con vago desiderio, e d'altra parte anche se le sue dita non fossero tremanti e imprecise, l'unica cosa che riuscirebbe a cavarne sarebbero strimpellii atonali. 

Niente, non ha neanche voglia di vomitare il veleno in questo modo, torturando tutto il vicinato ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, insultando i vigili urbani che verrebbero inevitabilmente chiamati da qualcuno, spinto fino all'esasperazione.

Non ha voglia di fare niente, quindi siede nella casa vuota e trema, con un senso di nausea talmente potente da chiedersi come possa mai sforzarsi di inghiottire ancora un'altra particella di cibo nel resto della sua vita. 

Non c'è modo di fermare i pensieri.

Chi è?

Com'è?

Cosa diverte e cosa infastidisce questa donna sconosciuta che inconsapevolmente porta sulle spalle il compito immane di fornire a John una riconferma quanto mai inutile?

(Sì, Sherlock si è detto 'niente deduzioni', ma non può precisamente spegnerle a volontà. È il suo modo di essere. _Succedono_ , ed è costretto a gestirle per quello che sono, anche quando sono indesiderate). 

La porterà a casa? Dovrebbe andarsene, se John la porterà a casa. John l'ha fatto in passato. Non è andato molto bene, ma l'ha fatto e Sherlock – ignaro, stupido, acerbo – si è tolto dai piedi e non ci ha fatto molto caso, sbuffando sulle necessità spicciole e terrene degli esseri umani. 

Andrà a casa sua? Non è la prima volta che John resta fuori senza avvertire, anche se non l'ha mai fatto dalla faccenda di Moriarty, Mary e della bambina.

Cristo, la bambina.

Con in mezzo la terrificante  _ débâcle _ che è stata la sua inopportuna, dolorosa confessione, non ha più avuto un momento per pensare alla bambina, sommerso e soverchiato dall'autocommiserazione. 

Non può prendersela con una innocente, anche se suo padre si sta comportando in maniera indefinibile.

Allunga le dita instabili sul telefono, scorre la rubrica. Normalmente se la sbrigherebbe via sms, ma per quanto sia ridicolo cercare conforto in suo fratello, ha proprio bisogno di sentire una voce umana.

“Sherlock, quale onore,” esordisce Mycroft, restando poi in ascolto.

“Novità?” 

“No, e lo sai. Non mi chiami mai, cos'è successo?” la voce fredda di Mycroft è piena di sospetto. Sherlock non ha bisogno di vederlo per immaginarlo sollevare le sopracciglia mentre calcola variabili e possibilità. 

“Niente,” risponde, ben sapendo che non c'è modo di passarla liscia. Non con Mycroft. Ci vorrebbe Sherlock Holmes per ingannarlo, e Sherlock Holmes in questo momento è assente, sostituito da una comparsa priva di raziocinio e scossa fino alle fondamenta, incapace persino di scrivere un sms, o di parlare senza lasciarsi tradire, esponendo i proprio sentimenti più scoperti in poche sillabe grondanti stanchezza e dolore.

“Certo, e io sono la Regina,” risponde Mycroft, irritato. 

“Ti starebbero bene i vestiti a fiori e il rossetto rosso,” tenta Sherlock, senza neanche un accenno dello sdegno che avrebbe voluto infilare nella frase. 

Dall'altro lato della linea, Mycroft sbuffa.

“Attacco personale fiacco e per niente divertente. Stai perdendo colpi, fratellino. Cosa è successo? Devo venire lì per scoprirlo?”

Dio ce ne scampi e liberi.

“No.”

“Si tratta – uhm – del protocollo Who?”

Il _cosa_?

“Il protocollo- Mycroft, hai dato un nome in codice alle mie faccende personali?” 

Da quanto tempo guarda Doctor Who, poi, è un altro mistero. Non è il momento per risolverlo adesso, ma l'idea di Mycroft seduto sul divano con un'enorme fetta di torta e magari un ridicolo pigiama ha il potere di attenuare un po' i suoi brividi. Le sue dita sono un po' più salde e la sua voce meno tremula. 

“Certo. È più facile gestire le cose se hanno un nome in codice.”

“E se non devi affrontarle per quello che sono.”

Mycroft non risponde, sospira, torna serio.

“Come stai, Sherlock?”

La domanda in sé è enorme, epocale, immensa. Non soltanto perché la risposta è di quelle stesse apocalittiche dimensioni, ma perché Mycroft gliel'ha posta aspettandosi una risposta sincera.

Purtroppo, non può rispondergli.

“Mycroft, quella missione sul campo, quella che mi avevate assegnato quando ho ucciso Magnussen. È un caso ancora aperto, vero?”

Silenzio. 

“Sherlock, hai già rifiutato quella missione.”

Sherlock alza lo sguardo sul soffitto, osserva la solita ragnatela, chiude gli occhi.

“Sì, e poi mi ci hai mandato, e poi mi hai riportato indietro. Quindi te lo chiedo di nuovo, è ancora un caso aperto, vero?”

“Sì, e io vorrei ancora che tu non lo accettassi.”

“Voglio partire il prima possibile, Mycroft. Se non mi aiuti, mi rivolgerò ai tuoi superiori, alla Regina, a chiunque. Prepara tutto, perché voglio terminarla.”

Mycroft non risponde. Sherlock lo sente respirare, quindi la linea non è caduta. Il suo respiro è sforzato, come se stesse cercando in ogni modo di calmarsi e riprendere a respirare in modo normale. Quando parla, il tono della sua voce è piano e neutro.

“Sherlock, ne sei sicuro?”

“Sì. Non farmi aspettare. Chiamami quando hai novità,” conclude, chiudendo poi la comunicazione.

_ Melodrammatico _ ,  _mi piace_ , sussurra la voce della Donna nella sua testa, e Sherlock la scaccia con violenza, alzandosi dalla poltrona e afferrando il violino con troppa forza.

Il venerabile Stradivari stride e protesta un po' quando Sherlock si avventa sulle corde con troppa forza, senza lasciargli il tempo di abituarsi al movimento e alla vibrazione. 

Si lancia con furia risolutiva nella Chaconn e di  Bartó k. Spezza uno o due crini nell'arco, e si merita una furibonda sbattuta di scopa sulla parete da parte di 'quelli sposati' del 223.

Le sue dita hanno smesso di tremare.

 

\--

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**9 – 19 Novembre 2016**

 

_But you didn't have to cut me off_   
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_   
_And I don't even need your love_   
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_   
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_   
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_   
_I guess that I don't need that though_   
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_(Somebody that I used to know - Gotye)_

 

 

Per terra c'è un tappeto di sigarette calpestate, cenere, fiammiferi bruciacchiati. Ha senso, perché una volta all'interno del Terminal e ancora di più oltre i controlli di sicurezza non c'è una zona fumatori neanche a pagarla. Impossibile mantenere l'abitudine del fumo a Londra, ed è sempre peggio.

È una giornata di novembre che, a rigor di logica, non dovrebbe essere raggiante al punto da sembrare sfuggita ad un più fortunato paese del Mediterraneo.

Non è una giornata di novembre a Londra, questa, non con quel sole splendente e allegro, il cielo azzurro a perdita d'occhio, una temperatura che permette persino di sudare un po' nel cappotto slacciato.

Non è normale, e per quanto sia ridicolo, persino illogico, prendersela con una contingenza climatica indipendente dalla volontà e dal potere umano, quest'oggi il tempo meteorologico dà sui nervi persino a Sherlock.

Il cielo dovrebbe essere lattiginoso e sovraesposto, retroilluminato da una luce bianchissima, abbacinante, troppo dolorosa per gli occhi.

Dovrebbe soffiare un vento freddo completo di sputacchi di pioggia, capace di insinuarsi negli indumenti meglio allacciati e di mordere la pelle esposta delle mani e del viso.

Non è possibile fumare in santa pace in una giornata come questa, schermando dalle intemperie il piccolo fuoco della sigaretta con una mano e osservando la pioggia e il vento portare via la cenere.

Ah, no. C'è troppa gente fuori, gente senza cappello che si sfila le sciarpe e chiede da accendere e si spinge persino a fare un banale commento sul tempo.

Fa proprio caldo per essere novembre, vero? Neanche a Barcellona, neanche a Palermo, persino al Cairo fa più freddo oggi.

(Sbagliato. Barcellona ha un grado in più anche se piove e al Cairo è praticamente estate. La gente ama parlare per dare aria alla bocca e sentire il suono della propria voce).

Non resta che leggere gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore nel mosaico di mozziconi e cenere sul marciapiede.

Una donna col rossetto rosa, per esempio, si è fermata proprio in questo stesso punto e ha fumato una dopo l'altra tre Marlboro Rosse, schiacciando soltanto l'ultimo mozzicone sotto i suoi kitten heel.

Qualcuno con molto tempo da perdere ha tagliato (non morso) il sigaro e si è allontanato senza fretta in direzione degli Arrivi. Qualcuno con un lungo volo e almeno un paio di scali e nessuna possibilità di fumare tra un tragitto e l'altro.

Oggi però neanche duecentoquarantatre tipi di cenere di tabacco, neanche se fossero tutti presenti sullo stesso riquadro di marciapiede appena fuori dal Terminal Partenze di Heathrow, possono distrarre Sherlock dai propri pensieri.

Non ci riesce del tutto questa giornata irridente, dispettosa, e non ci riesce il fumo.

Butta via la sigaretta con stizza senza finirla, si caccia le mani in tasca e oscilla, oscilla sul marciapiede come uno dei suoi stupidi noiosi clienti.

Non è il momento di farsi venire dei dubbi e non è il momento di pensare di aver agito in maniera troppo melodrammatica. Giusto?

L'ultimo mese è stato insopportabile. In confronto l'idea di affrontare una missione talmente pericolosa da innervosire Mycroft ogni volta che i due fratelli ne parlano è quasi piacevole, una boccata d'aria fresca dopo l'atmosfera soffocante di Baker Street.

Come può essere che il luogo che ha sempre considerato casa e rifugio sicuro, il faro scintillante nelle sue notti febbrili e senza sonno a Praga o a Nuova Deli durante i due anni di 'esilio', la sua unica motivazione a terminare e tornare sia diventato adesso il girone del più silenzioso e triste inferno da cui fuggire a costo della vita?

Vorrebbe evitare di pensarci, ma è intrappolato in un loop perverso, come un disco rigato sul quale la puntina del giradischi continua a saltare, ubriaca, ripetendo all'infinito lo stesso pezzo distorto.

Da un lato, ci ha provato. Onestamente, ci ha provato a essere ragionevole. Janine, Mrs. Hudson, i settimanali femminili a casa della prima e le opinioni di Mrs. Turner a casa della seconda, quella volta che è piombato al 221A durante il loro tè del sabato, tutte e tre le donne sono state concordi e indulgenti nei suoi confronti. _Ci vorrà tempo_ , Sherlock, _fa male ma passerà._

In un'altra vita, quella in cui è ancora una fredda macchina priva di sentimenti, guarda con una smorfia di disprezzo questa caricatura ridicola di se stesso a cui occorre l'esperienza sentimentale altrui per poter trovare sfogo al proprio turbamento.

Ci ha provato a essere ragionevole e corretto, davvero. Ha lasciato spazio a John, ritirandosi nei brandelli del proprio distacco. Ha provato a regredire ai primi tempi della loro convivenza, fingendosi sordo e cieco a ogni segnale di fastidio e turbamento da parte di John, lasciandogli la possibilità di dimenticare l'accaduto.

Non è andata bene.

Intanto, perché dall'altro lato, dall'altro lato c'è il suo bisogno profondo e indimenticabile.

Le sue confidenti e i loro sciocchi periodici sono concordi anche in questo, essere vicino all'oggetto del proprio desiderio inopportuno non aiuterà in alcun modo la guarigione, per quanto Sherlock voglia convincersi di possedere poteri di astrazione così grandi.

Tutto questo, senza considerare l'elemento principale nonché causa del problema.

Pur avendone tutte le ragioni, Sherlock non riesce ad essere infuriato con John. Amareggiato, deluso, spezzato, frustrato – sì.

Ma il dubbio resta dalla propria parte, e aleggia sulle proprie mancanze. È qualcosa che ha fatto e che non avrebbe dovuto fare, qualcosa che ha omesso quando era necessaria. Sì, è chiaro, può essere soltanto così.

John ha veramente iniziato a uscire con qualcuno.

Se Sherlock si permettesse di analizzare gli indizi che la sua mente registra ma che consapevolmente si impedisce di interpretare, saprebbe che non è mai la stessa donna, che hanno pochissimo in comune tra di loro, che John non le vede più di una o due volte, che non c'è nessuna vera volontà di cercare una storia che possa acquietare la sua palese paura.

Sherlock sospira e controlla l'ora. Non si permette di vedere questi indizi, quindi non può teorizzare sul motivo di quella paura, sul perché di quel comportamento assurdo e fuori personaggio.

John non è mai, mai, _mai_ stato indifferente o crudele nei suoi confronti. È strano che inizi adesso, e d'altra parte è altrettanto strano che Sherlock si sia esposto in questo modo e- via, basta.

È ora di passare i controlli di sicurezza, perfetto.

Mycroft avrebbe potuto almeno procurargli un trasporto meno _tedioso_ ma no, questa volta Sherlock non è in esilio, questa volta ha scelto da sé la sua punizione e quindi che vada per i fatti suoi fino a Belgrado, e attenda di essere intercettato dal contatto di Mycroft.

Niente jet privato per l'uomo che sceglie di immolarsi per una nobile causa per un motivo molto poco nobile e tanto più umano.

Il cellulare gli vibra in tasca mentre entra a passo di marcia nel termina, e Sherlock sussulta.

Ha deciso di non guardarlo, di non controllarlo, e di non accenderlo e spegnerlo per essere certo che funzioni correttamente (patetico).

L'ha deciso ancora a Baker Street, molto presto questa mattina e non è stato in grado di rispettare la propria decisione per più di dieci minuti per volta.

Nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata e neanche se ne aspetta.

La coincidenza quasi perfetta sulla data – un giorno prima, un giorno prima parecchi anni dopo il momento fatidico del suo volo giù dall'ospedale – è un caso che beffardo gli ricorda la gravità della situazione in cui sta per andare a cacciarsi.

No, non gli interessa.

Questa volta ha lasciato un biglietto, poche parole necessarie e fredde. Forse, quando John le troverà proverà a contattarlo? Non era in casa, quando Sherlock è partito.

Con un guizzo di crudeltà tutta nuova e inesperta, quando si tratta di rivolgerla nei confronti di John, spera quasi che questi trovi il suo biglietto e si copra di gelo, scacciando senza rimedio il calore dell'abbraccio di qualsiasi anonima donna abbia voluto alleviare il suo tormento.

Ammesso che abbia una reazione come questa, ammesso provi ancora preoccupazione per lui, ammesso che si senta spinto a scrivergli.

Non deve sperarci, non ha accettato la missione pensando di provocare una reazione, o di ottenere qualcosa in cambio.

Se non prende il telefono dalla tasca non saprà mai di cosa si tratta.

Potrebbe lasciarlo al sicuro nella tasca del Belstaff senza controllare messaggi e email, il che sarebbe estremamente stupido, sentimentale e anche poco utile.

Dovrà anche spegnerlo, il dannato telefono, quindi prima o poi dovrà ripescarlo dalla tasca e dargli conto. Tanto vale farlo adesso.

 

“ _Sei ancora in tempo per tirarti indietro. MH”_

 

Mycroft. Per quale motivo poi si prenda il disturbo di mandargli un messaggio di testo quando potrebbe telefonare, quando ha _sempre_ preferito telefonare, Sherlock non lo sa, non gli interessa e ora come ora la cosa lo irrita in modo illogico almeno quanto quel cielo così azzurrro e italiano.

Gli smartphone sono tanto _stupidi_ quando si vorrebbe fare un gesto stizzito o melodrammatico. Per esempio, non hanno tasti veri e propri da spingere con rabbia, creando un rumore fastidioso.

Sherlock digita due parole perentorie, accigliandosi di fronte alle minuscole impronte rimaste sul _touch screen_.

 

“ _Mi imbarco.”_

 

Invia il messaggio, controlla che sia stato spedito, spegne il telefono con un gesto definitivo. Inutile aspettarsi altro, a questo punto, se non un ulteriore messaggio di Mycroft, magari una chiamata destinata a trattenerlo dal partire.

Inutile cercare di spiegare a uno come Mycroft quanto poco gli importi, questa volta, di essere destinato a non tornare indietro.

È un po' ingiusto nel pensarla così, dopotutto Mycroft ha fatto quanto in suo potere per tentare di capirlo. Per quanto i suoi tentativi possano essere stati goffi, Sherlock li ha comunque apprezzati in gran segreto.

Ma è vero. Mycroft non concepisce il concetto di solitudine, e per quanto dire che non abbia sentito alcuna differenza durante I due anni di assenza di Sherlock sia esagerato, è anche vero che non ha mai formulato l'idea di sentirsi solo. Quando Sherlock l'ha proposto, Mycroft ha rifiutato l'idea in maniera quasi offesa.

Mycroft è totalmente autosufficiente, un universo racchiuso in una sola persona.

Già.

In questo Sherlock si sente forte della propria esperienza, per quanto limitata e quindi insufficiente per teorizzare in maniera appropriata.

Mycroft non riconosce la solitudine, così come Sherlock non era in grado di chiamarla col suo nome quando se ne fregiava come di un amuleto magico in grado di respingere il freddo e il senso di vuoto. _La solitudine è quello che ho, la solitudine mi protegge._

Per essere così intelligenti, sono entrambi abbastanza stupidi.

Ma dopotutto l'esserino che vive in un mondo bidimensionale non concepirà mai la possibilità di una terza dimensione, non penserà mai, neanche col più ardito volo dell'immaginazione, che il foglio di carta possa essere piegato a metà, permettendo un balzo da un lato all'altro secondo la sconosciuta dimensione della profondità.

In questo caso Mycroft è quell'esserino ignorante.

Sherlock non riesce a biasimare del tutto questa sua ignoranza, anzi, arriva persino ad invidiarla un po'.

Se avesse continuato a non provare e non sentire, a non importarsene niente di nessuno-- ah, no.

No, no. Scuote la testa mentre depone gli oggetti personali in una vaschetta di plastica, mentre si sfila il cappotto e passa sotto il metal detector.

Dopo i controlli di sicurezza – è oltre senza quasi essersene reso conto - c'è il solito dedalo di negozi e ristoranti e frivolezze di ogni genere, con aree di attesa nei pressi di ogni gate. Individuato il proprio, Sherlock ha ancora quasi un'ora da trascorrere.

No, no. Adesso che ha sentito e provato e _tenuto_ a qualcuno non crede di voler tornare indietro, anche se vorrebbe dire una maggiore chiarezza di ragionamento, una maggiore neutralità.

Col telefono spento non ha di che distrarsi. Comprare un libro o un giornale non l'attira particolarmente e leggere la gente non ha mai avuto meno fascino. Dovrebbe distrarsi in qualche modo, qualsiasi modo, e allo stesso tempo non ne ha voglia.

Non c'è modo alcuno di deviare i pensieri dalla traccia che hanno preso con insistenza.

Se non fosse un sentiero tanto poco battuto, Sherlock saprebbe riconoscere la propria persistenza, la concentrazione eccelsa che è in grado di ottenere quando esclude ogni altro stimolo e utilizza tutta la propria energia su di un unico particolare.

Il tedio sarebbe soverchiante già in condizioni normali.

Se avesse da pensare soltanto alla missione forse potrebbe distrarsi dai pensieri molesti, ma d'altra parte se avesse da pensare soltanto alla missione non avrebbe pensieri molesti in primo luogo, e si lascerebbe persino scivolare indosso le innumerevoli minuscole cause di fastidio che la gente comune in quanto gente comune gli genera nel momento in cui sfiora il suo spazio personale.

C'è una bambina che sbatte insistentemente la bambola per terra, ignorata da una giovane madre chiaramente innervosita dal comportamento capriccioso. La madre è esausta, la bambina percepisce il suo nervosismo e tenta con testardaggine di attirare la sua attenzione.

C'è un gruppetto di gente in viaggio per lavoro. Non viaggiano insieme, non si conoscono, non lavorano per le stesse aziende. Tuttavia sono accomunati da una sorta di silenziosa lealtà professionale, e condividono senza parlare un salottino d'attesa invaso dalle loro valigette, dai portatili e da tazze di caffé d'asporto.

L'equipaggio di una compagnia aerea passa in gruppo, le hostess il ritratto dell'efficienza e dell'eleganza, gli stewart due passi indietro.

Sherlock è in grado di leggere i pensieri dei due uomini dalla distanza alla quale si tengono nei confronti delle donne, e distoglie lo sguardo con disgusto, tenta di interessarsi ad un quotidiano sgualcito dimenticato sul suo tavolino.

Inutile, qualcun altro gli ha fornito la rassegna stampa in diretta negli ultimi anni, pur mancando qualsiasi titolo di potenziale interesse. Non ha voglia di leggere da solo.

Mai come oggi la sfortunata metafora di Mycroft ha senso, mai come oggi Sherlock ha l'esatta percezione di cosa si provi ad essere l'unico essere intelligente in una boccia di pesci rossi.

I due ragazzi seduti nella fila di fronte sono una coppia. Sono un po' troppo anziani per essere studenti, non sembrano turisti, e siedono in tranquillo silenzio. Impossibile confermare la loro provenienza.

Sono uno di quei non-dettagli che la mente di Sherlock scarta a prescindere. Niente da vedere, ordinario, noioso.

Ma c'è qualcosa nel modo quieto in cui siedono vicini, uno tutto assorto dal proprio smartphone, l'altro immerso nella lettura di una guida turistica di Praga.

Forse è il modo del tutto casuale in cui, non toccandosi né interagendo in alcun modo, finiscono comunque per toccarsi. Una spalla che sfiora l'altra, o un piede spostato in maniera maldestra che finisce per urtare quello dell'altro. Quello con la guida attira l'attenzione dell'altro su un dettaglio del testo, e il ragazzo con lo smartphone si china sulla sua spalla per leggere.

Per l'amor del cielo, sono di una banalità accecante, sono irritanti e comuni almeno quanto la bambina lamentosa di prima, almeno quanto la rumorosa famiglia italiana che si è appena accampata accanto ai due ragazzi, vociando in maniera insostenibile.

Se Sherlock credesse all'universo e alle sue beffe, considererebbe un ulteriore dettaglio che ha già archiviato in tutta fretta, sperando di sottrarlo all'elaborazione con la velocità nel processarlo.

Se anche volesse ignorare un sentimento alieno e scomodo come la tenerezza che traspare nei gesti dei due sconosciuti, dovrebbe quanto meno alzare un sopracciglio di fronte alla palese, crudele presa in giro da parte del caso.

Il ragazzo con la guida turistica è più basso e robusto, con fattezze comuni e niente di rimarchevole. L'altro è più alto e sottile, e nel modo in cui si muove e atteggia le membra tradisce un certo grado di grazia, pur essendo praticamente sdraiato sul sedile. Ha un bel viso, e senza volere attira parecchi sguardi.

La somiglianza – perché è palese, e sarebbe ridicolo non ammetterlo – si estende al colore dei capelli di entrambi, e fortunatamente si ferma lì.

È già abbastanza doloroso prenderne atto quando la presenza di questi due ignari estranei costituisce un miraggio, quasi il promemoria di una promessa mancata.

Che promessa poi? Sherlock scuote la testa, che promessa? Ha immaginato tutto, chiaro, e con la sua fenomenale ancorché saltuaria forza di volontà è riuscito a convincersi di aver visto quanto in realtà non sussiste.

Forse anche questi due ragazzi – che ora bisticciano con parole troppo smussate per far male e con l'ombra di un sorriso già pronto ad aprirsi e brillare, e tutto parla di lunga pratica e lunga consuetudine – sono un miraggio, un'allucinazione generata dalla sua mente rotta, un dato anomalo, un virus informatico generato da un cluster difettoso, resistente a qualsiasi formattazione.

Accoglie con sollievo l'annuncio dell'apertura dell'imbarco per il suo volo.

Ora che è in fila e ai discorsi in inglese si mischiano conversazioni in serbo, la destinazione inizia a delinearsi con maggiore chiarezza.

Forse non tornerà più a casa, forse non tornerà affatto.

L'unica cosa che riesce a pensare, però, mentre monta sul bus che lo porterà sotto all'aeromobile, è il fatto di andare incontro a morte certa e senza un ricordo piacevole e confortante di casa.

In qualche modo, questo fa più male di tutto il resto.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte di questo capitolo - la parte di Sherlock in aeroporto che fuma e osserva la gente - è stata scritta circa un anno fa, sono di fatto le prime frasi mai scritte di questa storia ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**10 – Domenica 25 Dicembre 2016**

 

 _Come up to meet you_  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart 

_(The Scientist - Coldplay)_

 

Ogni volta si sveglia per pochi minuti, abbastanza da provare la stretta del panico al non sapere il dove, il come, il perché e il quando, ogni suo incubo confermato e reso una realtà claustrofobica.

Non può muoversi, perché non può muoversi?

C'è un rumore, un rumore costante che non può essere reale, è il frastuono del macchinario al quale si è sottratto appena in tempo, è il ronzare da moscone insistente delle pale di un elicottero, è il mormorio di macchinari medici, è il motore di un aeroplano, su di giri  mentre si prepara al decollo.

No, è la voce quieta e tesa di Mycroft che parla al telefono, sottovoce come se potesse dargli fastidio, come se improvvisamente la sua missione nella vita fosse di non infastidirlo in nessun modo.

Mycroft, se c'è Mycroft è tutto sotto controllo.

Non fa in tempo a districare gli altri sensi dalla massa confusa di segnali contrastanti e allarmati, il suo cervello è troppo lento, lento-lento-lento come se navigasse nella melassa.

Chi dannazione ha pensato che fosse una buona idea dargli della morfina? Deve pensare e non può pensare in queste condizioni.

Vorrebbe parlare, anche se la sua gola è chiusa e secca e le parole sono scomparse chissà dove in un mare di nebbia.

Affonda ancora, affonda fino a toccare il fondo e il rumore torna, il rumore meccanico metallico e letale della macchina in lenta e pesante discesa verso di lui, e con il rumore tornano i suoi ultimi pensieri disperati.

A cosa ha pensato, mentre una pressa idraulica grande quanto l'intera stanza in cui era incatenato calava su di lui, pronta a frantumargli ogni osso, a schiacciargli ogni organo e a distruggere, disintegrare soprattutto il suo prezioso cranio, lo scrigno contenente il suo cervello?

Avrebbe dovuto usare il suo palazzo mentale, passare in rassegna qualsiasi informazione utile a disinnescare il meccanismo, magari usando tutte le sue energie mentali ce l'avrebbe fatta, ce l'avrebbe fatta in tempo.

A cosa ha pensato, quando avrebbe dovuto lottare contro il tempo e ha smesso di avere voglia, tempo, forza, motivo per lottare?

Impossibile disinnescare la pressa, programmata tramite un touch screen elettronico al di fuori della stanza.

Ha usato il palazzo mentale per l'unica cosa per cui non l'ha mai usato veramente, quel ridicolo edificio tutto corridoi e stanze chiuse, mentre aspettava lo schianto di una morte terribile, dolorosa e lenta. 

Sarebbe esploso dall'interno, travolto da un peso e da una pressione incontenibili, piegato e ridotto a poco e niente, meno importante di un giunto a gomito.

Neanche quel pensiero è stato in grado di scuoterlo quanto l'idea di infilare la chiave nella serratura della stanza segreta nella sua mente.

Stava per morire, e non aveva molta importanza che morire per la patria fosse soltanto una scusa per coprire la vera causa del suo decesso, quel cuore inutile bruciacchiato e spento come una lampadina fulminata.

Restava il fatto che stesse per morire, ha potuto concedersi una minuscola indulgenza.

La stanza segreta è il 221b, ovviamente, il 221b disordinato dei giorni più belli, dei casi più assurdi. C'è il teschio, e le tazze di té mezze vuote e macchiate, i cumuli di supplementi domenicali, i portatili lasciati in stand-by, il cuscino con l'Union Jack. 

È la sua stanza più segreta e riposta, quella che non visita mai, quella che ha finto di non vedere e non conoscere per mesi, persino per anni. È la stanza che ha sperato potesse diventare il palcoscenico di avvenimenti reali, non più confinati soltanto nella sua fantasia, e di cui ha murato la porta con disgusto quando ha deciso di partire.

È la stanza in cui è sul divano, fuso al calore dell'abbraccio solido e accogliente di John, e riceve il suo bacio.

Se n'è vergognato persino in quel momento, persino con la pressa che calava e scricchiolava, e l'avvicinava ogni secondo alla più caotica disintegrazione, perché non è fatto per i moti del cuore e gli è sembrata una paurosa, ridicola debolezza.

Quella debolezza l'ha costretto a sorridere, persino in faccia alla morte, almeno quanto gli ha spinto una punta d'acciaio nel cuore per la forza con cui ancora è riuscito a desiderare che fosse vero.

Per un attimo si è arreso, sorridendo, e ha chiuso gli occhi.

_Tempo_ più tardi, tempo che non può quantificare o comprendere in alcun modo, l i riapre davvero con un sussulto e un gorgoglio spaventato,  mentre viene spinto contro  i cuscini da una mano ferma e gentile.  
Deve tenere gli occhi aperti, deve mettere a fuoco e riconoscere quella pressione mentre i suoi sensi faticano a tenere il passo e soltanto l'udito, soltanto l'udito può- ah, certo, Mycroft.

“Piano, Sherlock, piano. Va tutto bene, sei al sicuro adesso. Era un incubo.”

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre più volte, prima di riuscire a inquadrare la figura di suo fratello.

La stanza è in penombra, una silenziosa attenzione per i suoi occhi abituati al buio dell'oblio, e Mycroft incombe su di lui, tenendolo schiacciato con gentilezza nei cuscini perché non tenti di muoversi.

Sherlock si lascia spingere, sbattendo le palpebre sulla propria vista ancora troppo nuova e confusa, incapace di processare tutti gli stimoli visivi e turbata dai resoconti forniti dagli altri sensi.

Ha sete, crede, e la sua gola non è soltanto riarsa, ma brucia e pizzica quando deglutisce a fatica. Questo può dedurlo anche mentre sguazza nella morfina e combatte contro la deriva dei suoi pensieri, è rimasto incosciente per-, d'accordo è rimasto incosciente e basta, e evidentemente non poteva respirare da solo.

Rialza lo sguardo su Mycroft, sbatte le palpebre, riesce a vedere adesso le linee preoccupate e le ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi, la tensione che gli fa tremare un muscolo nella guancia.

La cosa che lo colpisce di più è che Mycroft sia spettinato. Quei due capelli che ha, sempre amorosamente appiattiti sulla testa, pettinati nel modo più inoffensivo e elegante possibile nonostante la loro scarsezza sempre più pronunciata, sono tutti scomposti e scarmigliati.

Ah, preoccupazione. Sentimento. Neanche Mycroft è immune, e in queste condizioni Sherlock è silenziosamente grato della sua presenza e della sua preoccupazione.

Ha un mare di domande, che gli sfuggono tra le dita come un banco di pesciolini argentati, eludendo la sua presa troppo lenta.

Dita, può cominciare da qui.

Con la fatica che fa a tenere gli occhi aperti e i pensieri allineati, non ha ancora passato in rassegna il proprio  _trasporto_ , per monitorarne tutti i componenti. 

Ha un vago ricordo del morso metallico delle manette intorno ai suoi polsi – ora che ci pensa, sente non il male delle ferite, ma la sensazione delle bende sulla pelle – e un barlume ancora più fioco dell'illuminazione dell'ultimo momento.

La finestrella in fondo al locale, grande appena appena perché Sherlock potesse passarci e forse la sua via per la salvezza.

Dita, dunque. Le manette erano abbastanza larghe da permettergli di sfilarle slogandosi i pollici ma non ricorda niente dopo la corsa disperata verso la finestra, prima che la macchina chiudesse le fauci su di lui, schiacciando anche l'ultimo soffio vitale. 

Gli servono, i pollici, come può scrivere o suonare il violino senza, insomma, sono importanti.

“Pollici?” bofonchia, con voce tutta spezzata e gracchiante, stonata e spessa.

Mycroft si acciglia per un secondo, poi annuisce. Il suo sguardo scivola sul comodino, alla ricerca senza dubbio del bicchiere d'acqua che Sherlock desidera con talmente tanta forza da essere in grado quasi di farlo materializzare.

“Sono a posto, ti cerco dell'acqua.” Mycroft risponde ad entrambe le domande, quella espressa e quella soltanto immaginata, e si allontana di pochi passi tornando dopo un istante con un bicchiere metà pieno. Si china su di lui per aiutarlo a bere un paio di sorsi, poi appoggia il bicchiere sul comodino.

Ora che è sveglio da qualche minuto e in grado di formulare pensieri semplici, ha la possibiità di chiedersi quali siano effettivamente le sue condizioni. Mycroft non potrà mentirgli, anche se adesso lo tratta con una premura e un'attenzione di cui Sherlock sente di avere seriamente bisogno.

“Diagnosi?”

Mycroft solleva entrambe le sopracciglia con fare perplesso, neanche Sherlock avesse chiesto conferma di un'ovvietà colossale. Di fatto è così, perché anche sbattuto e smarrito com'è ha la presenza di spirito di capire che si tratta di qualcosa di grave – a giudicare dalla gentilezza di Mycroft.

“La mia diagnosi, e non sono un medico, è che sei vivo per miracolo. Per quanto riguarda le faccende mediche,” prosegue Mycroft con un cenno della mano, “guarirai ragionevolmente bene, ma ci vorrà tempo.”

“Più specifico?” borbotta Sherlock, mentre l'impazienza l'invade come una breve marea spiacevole. La reticenza di Mycroft non vuol dire niente di buono e il fatto che ricorra a giri di parole è ancora meno confortante. 

“A parte le innumerevoli escoriazioni e bruciature e altri segni di cui non faremo parola, mi dicono che hai subito una frattura del piatto tibiale, sei già stato operato per ridurla. Sei in trazione e devi stare fermo. Frattura compatibile con cadute da altezze considerevoli, Sherlock, cosa hai combinato?”

Sherlock non risponde, chiude gli occhi.

Certo, la finestrella in fondo alla sala della pressa dava su di un cortile interno, ad una distanza dal suolo che Sherlock non ha neanche potuto calcolare. Spiccare il volo o lasciarsi schiacciare.

“Sono vivo,” risponde alla fine, come se questo spiegasse tutto. Mycroft sospira, di sollievo per l'affermazione o di fastidio per la situazione, Sherlock non riesce a dirlo, ma scommette tra sé e sé sul sollievo.

“Cerca di riposare, adesso. Devi riprendere le forze. Io resto qui e... Sherlock?”

Mycroft esita, e Sherlock che sta esaminando con gli occhi strizzati la struttura metallica che tiene sollevata la sua gamba – nonostante gli analgesici l'arto inizia a pulsare in maniera spiacevole nel momento in cui Sherlock ne riconosce l'esistenza – coglie tutta l'ampiezza di quell'esitazione.

“Cosa?”

“Quando ti abbiamo portato qui,” prosegue Mycroft senza incontrare il suo sguardo, “ho pensato di avvertire John Watson. Potrebbe venire qui. Ma se non vuoi incontrarlo posso occuparmene io.”

John.  _John_ . John! 

Il sollievo all'idea di vederlo è talmente dolce da non riuscire a inasprirsi neanche quando Sherlock ricorda perché di fatto ha deciso di partire, perché si è messo in una situazione tanto rischiosa, come si è sentito ferito e tradito dalle sue parole e dal suo modo di fare. Neanche l'ennesima piroetta con la morte è riuscita a fargli dimenticare quel sentimento che lo rende illogico e terribilmente stupido.

“No, va bene,” dice, facendo del suo meglio per mostrarsi annoiato ma acquiescente. 

“Adesso riposa un po',” ripete Mycroft, scrutandolo con attenzione, pronto a cogliere qualsiasi cambiamento nella sua espressione, qualsiasi fremito dei suoi pensieri.

Sherlock si adagia meglio sui cuscini e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi sprofondare. 

 

-

 

**Poco più tardi**

 

John arriva dopo neanche mezz'ora.

Mycroft deve aver mentito, non si è limitato a chiamarlo, deve aver mandato un'auto a prenderlo.

La cosa è terribilmente da Mycroft e Sherlock non riesce a prendersela, anzi prova un sospetto di maliziosa soddisfazione all'idea di  _cosa_ precisamente suo fratello deve aver detto a John, e di  _come_ deve averglielo detto.

John si annuncia bussando educatamente. Mycroft apre la porta, lo scruta dall'alto con uno sguardo ammonitore che potrebbe facilmente sverniciare una parete e poi gli cede il passo, annunciando a Sherlock che sarà in caffetteria, se ha bisogno di lui.

John è pallido, le pieghe sotto i suoi occhi sono più scure di quanto Sherlock le abbia mai viste e la sua mano sinistra è arricciata in un pugno serrato. Di tanto in tanto, le dita si rilassano soltanto per stringersi con forza ancora maggiore. 

“Sherlock,” dice in un soffio, avvicinandosi e crollando poi a sedere nella sedia lasciata libera da Mycroft, accanto al letto. 

Non si vedono da poco più di un mese, non si parlano da quasi tre, e Sherlock non riesce ad ascoltare una voce sottile nella sua testa che gli dice di aspettare, di resistere ancora un attimo, di non affrontare questa  _cosa_ , l'elefante nella stanza, una bolla di sapone gigantesca pronta a scoppiare al minimo alito di vento. Non dovrebbe farlo ora, tutto rotto e rimpinzato di droghe fino ai capelli, con le sue capacità di giudizio seriamente ridotte. 

Ma il  _sollievo_ , il sollievo è così forte da velargli gli occhi di lacrime, e il suo ridicolo tentativo di mettere a tacere i propri sentimenti, di mettere distanza tra sé e l'oggetto del suo desiderio non ricambiato, è stato del tutto inutile. 

Non riesce a essere furioso nei suoi confronti, non adesso che lui è seduto qui sul bordo della sedia, con l'aria di chi vorrebbe dire mille cose e non riesce a sputarne fuori neanche una, e non riesce a trattenere una sensazione dolcissima di sicurezza e protezione adesso che è di nuovo sotto il suo stesso cielo, terribilmente indifeso sia fuori che dentro.

“Sherlock, mi dispiace,” mormora John con un filo di voce. Solleva una mano come per- cosa vuole fare? Vuole toccarlo? 

Sherlock si chiede come prenderebbe la cosa. Deve concludere tra sé e sé che servirebbe a smorzare il calore che gli brucia negli occhi e nel petto e a ridurre il nodo che gli chiude la gola.

“Sto bene,” risponde, e John scuote la testa, no, no. Sherlock non si è ingannato neanche un attimo, le parole sono suonate false anche a lui, anche prima di pronunciarle.

“No,” ribatte John e stavolta allunga davvero la mano, l'appoggia con delicatezza sul braccio di Sherlock, senza stringere.

Sherlock non lo respinge, ma neanche risponde. È vero, non sta bene per niente, e quel tocco leggero e non invadente gli conferma quanto sia fragile il suo equilibrio, ora più che mai e non soltanto in senso figurato. 

La tentazione di appoggiarsi e tirare il respiro è forte e dolce, eppure lasciarsi aiutare presuppone anche una fiducia intatta e completa che ora come ora è più frantumata delle sue ossa. 

John si schiarisce la gola, stringe leggermente le dita sulla sua pelle, come a voler attirare la sua attenzione.

Sherlock si volta, anche se non del tutto, con lo sguardo un po' sul soffitto un po' sul viso di John, come se fosse il sole troppo luminoso anche dietro le nuvole spesse, come se la sua visione potesse ferirgli gli occhi sensibili. Quello, e il fatto che gli occhi di John sono scuri e liquidi e tutto il suo viso è stretto nello sforzo di non lasciar traboccare le lacrime. 

“No che non stai bene,” sussurra John, “è colpa mia, Sherlock, dannazione.”

Qualcun altro potrebbe  rit enerla un'ammissione molto presuntuosa, quasi un modo contorto di rivendicare la propria influenza sull'altra persona, la propria importanza. 

Da un lato forse è vero, ma Sherlock non è capace di prendersela. Il solo fatto che John stia affrontando l'argomento è una cosa enorme, oltre che ingiusta visto che lui può soltanto stare lì e subire, inchiodato al letto come una farfalla infilzata con lo spillo nella teca di un collezionista. 

John si schiarisce la gola, le sue dita scivolano senza pretese, quasi inavvertitamente fino ad appoggiarsi più verso il polso, con i polpastrelli appena accarezzati dal sussurrare del battito del cuore di Sherlock.

“Sherlock... lo so che è scorretto tirare fuori questo argomento adesso, mentre sei in queste condizioni e non puoi evitarlo e- non voglio in nessun modo tirarti in trappola e costringerti a rispondermi qualcosa che magari non vuoi... ecco... però ho bisogno di dirti che quanto _tu_ vorrai, io vorrei, se vuoi, io vorrei parlare. E se intanto me lo permetti, vorrei restarti vicino. Se vuoi, ovviamente.”

Sherlock rialza lo sguardo sul soffitto – bianco, neanche una ragnatela, noioso – ma cambia leggermente posizione, abbastanza da spostare un po' il braccio e perché le dita di John sfiorino invece appena appena la sua mano. 

“È sleale chiedermi di scegliere tra qualcosa che voglio, _la_ cosa che voglio di più, e il mantenere un po' di orgoglio.”

Fa una piccola pausa  che John non turba in nessun modo. Forse sta trattenendo il respiro a sua volta.  Sul soffitto non c'è nulla da guardare, e comunque sia  Sherlock  si sente più al sicuro chiudendo gli occhi e respirando a fondo,  prima di voltare la mano e stringerla con tutte le sue scarse forze intorno a quella di John. 

“L'orgoglio è sopravvalutato. Certo che voglio. Ovvio,” continua, traballando un po' sull'ultima sillaba quando la sua stretta viene ricambiata con feroce entusiasmo.

Non è neanche l'inizio, è la promessa di un possibile inizio e non fa molto per rassicurare Sherlock, troppo stanco per lasciarsi assalire dai dubbi e dalla vergogna per essere così debole nei confronti di se stesso, così sensibile a qualsiasi cosa riguardi John – senza neanche contare le sue condizioni di salute al momento.

“Grazie,” mormora John, e poi non aggiunge altro. 

Sherlock non risponde neanche. Non ha abbastanza forze per affrontare la continuazione di questa conversazione, lo sguardo o l'espressione di John. È già troppo fragile e indifeso così e ha appena lasciato cadere l'ultima barriera. 

È una fortuna che la stretta della mano di John, più piccola della sua ma incredibilmente forte, non accenni a volersi sciogliere, e gli offra finalmente un punto stabile a cui appoggiarsi, un lontano e sottile raggio di luce nel buio.

Forse quella luce, lì in fondo, è il minuscolo faro che rischiara la strada di casa. 

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutta la manfrina della pressa idraulica e dei pollici di Sherlock ovviamente vuole essere un'affettuosa menzione del caso del pollice dell'ingegnere xD


	11. Chapter 11

**11 – Mercoledì 6 Gennaio 2016**

 

_ Ti solleverò dai dolori e dai tuoi sbalzi di umore _

_ Dalle ossessioni e dalle tue manie _

_ (La Cura – Franco Battiato) _

 

Tutto il personale ospedaliero, dalle infermiere delle ronde agli operatori sanitari, alle schiere di ortopedici e terapisti che lo infastidiscono ogni momento con analisi e terapie e  _ domande stupide _ perché vedono ma  _ non osservano _ , tutto il personale dell'ospedale è convinto che John sia- beh, il suo compagno. Forse persino suo marito.

Visto come stanno le cose veramente, è un'ironia che non gli sfugge e ha anzi persino il potere di strappargli un mezzo sorriso divertito. 

A rigor di logica dovrebbe sentirsi una vittima degli eventi per via di questa falsa impressione e d'altra parte il pensiero è così grande e bello da contemplare che, nella nebbiolina indotta dagli analgesici e la noia estrema e scomoda di essere costretto a letto, Sherlock si permette di indulgere in quella fantasia come non ha mai fatto prima.

Cosa ha da perdere? 

La dignità è andata da un pezzo, l'orgoglio è polverizzato come le sue povere ossa e una speranza tenue come un germoglio tra due lastre di cemento sta spingendo fuori minuscoli getti verdissimi in cerca di sole e calore. 

Solo tra tutti, John non lo lascia un solo attimo. Non è strettamente necessario. Il dolore è tenuto sotto controllo, la posizione in cui è costretto è scomoda almeno quanto gli esercizi di mobilità tutto ciò che – di fatto – è mobile, e c'è chi si preoccupa di tutte le sue necessità, compresa quella di sbarbarsi di tanto in tanto. 

Tecnicamente John potrebbe venire a trovarlo durante l'orario delle visite, come fanno Mycroft (terribilmente a disagio e terribilmente attento a ogni dettaglio ogni volta che depone il Governo Inglese e viene a sincerarsi che Sherlock sia in buone condizioni), Mrs. Hudson (gli ha portato dei muffin al triplo cioccolato fatti in casa perché oggi è il suo compleanno. Anche questa è una superflua frivolezza, ma non può nascondere il suo piacere quasi infantile all'idea del gesto affettuoso così come non ha potuto nascondere la gratitudine nel modo in cui ha ringraziato la donna. Per quanto gli dispiaccia ammetterlo, è un essere umano) e Lestrade (gli ha portato un caso. Uno di quei casi stupidi che Sherlock si vanta di poter risolvere anche senza muoversi dal divano. “Fingi di essere sul divano,” ha detto Lestrade, e poi ha aggiunto “solo se hai voglia, ma magari, non so, ti distrai un po'”).

Ovviamente si tratta soltanto di una possibilità. Il fatto che John abbia preso resistenza stabile in ospedale, allontanandosi soltanto per le proprie necessità basilari, rassicura e confonde Sherlock allo stesso tempo. È troppo debole e spezzato per preoccuparsi della confusione, sinceramente, quindi resta soltanto la sensazione di sicurezza, che gli brucia sommessa nel petto e lo consola quando non può dormire per il male o per la scomodità, e nei brevi attimi in cui anche la sua concezione di sé in quanto essere indistruttibile traballa e tremola. In quegli attimi bui in cui si chiede se non si sia spinto troppo in là, questa volta, e se non dovrà considerare l'opportunità di pensionarsi dal Lavoro alla tenera età di trentanove anni, le attenzioni di John sono l'unica luce nella tenebra.

John si permette di allontanarsi mezz'ora mentre Sherlock riceve le sue visite, gli auguri di buona guarigione e di buon compleanno e i regali.

Mentre John non c'è Sherlock saluta Molly che gli porta una raccolta di sudoku con schemi 30x30 e Janine con un fascio di riviste militari che Sherlock osserva con enorme sospetto prima di notare le pregevoli foto di soldati in uniforme o in tenuta mimetica. Riesce eroicamente a non arrossire, ma Janine gli sorride soave e gli bacia la fronte prima di andarsene augurandogli 'buon divertimento'. 

I suoi genitori sono stati a trovarlo pochi giorni dopo il suo ricovero, trattandolo come un bimbo ammaccato dopo una brutta caduta – cioè come hanno sempre fatto negli scorsi trentanove anni – e anche in questo caso Sherlock ha dovuto lasciarsi viziare e vezzeggiare senza opporre resistenza.

Questa faccenda della sua improvvisa e profonda umanità è destabilizzante. In un'altra vita non avrebbe mai pensato quasi con compassione ai suoi genitori ormai anziani, di nuovo preoccupati per lui  _ di nuovo  _ costretto in ospedale con una ferita grave nel giro di un paio di anni. 

John rientra mentre Sherlock saluta i coniugi Anderson senza traccia di risentimento o arroganza. 

Nello stato in cui è deve essere grato di ogni attenzione ricevuta e del fatto di essere ricordato e tenuto in considerazione da più persone di quanto non credesse possibile. 

Quando gli Andersono spariscono, John torna a sedersi in quella che ormai è la sua sedia personale e ispeziona i regali ricevuti da Sherlock. Le riviste portate da Janine sono occultate al sicuro sotto i cuscini di Sherlock, che troverà un modo per farle sparire senza che l'altro se ne accorga. Il solo pensiero rischia di farlo arrossire davvero, e non vuole imbarazzarsi di fronte a John, non quando il loro equilibrio è così fragile, illusorio come un bolla di sapone.

Gli Anderson gli hanno portato un libro sulla storia della macchina Enigma e una grossa scatola di cioccolatini. 

“Te ne leggo un po', che dici?” propone John e Sherlock acconsente, reclinandosi nuovamente sul letto con le dita congiunte sotto il naso in fare contemplativo.  
La scatola di cioccolatini viene aperta e saccheggiata durante la lettura, che in alcuni punti più tecnici che pure Sherlock troverebbe interessanti normalmente si rivela terribilmente soporifera. 

Prima di rendersene conto, Sherlock si sente galleggiare sulla bambagia, e poi si addormenta in un sogno pieno di ingranaggi e bobine. 

 

\- 

Sherlock si sveglia una volta quando John si muove per la stanza, alzandosi e stirandosi con tanta voluttà da far protestare tutte le articolazioni in ordine discendente a partire da atlante e epistrofeo. 

Sherlock si riaddormenta colmo di sognante invidia per la possibilità di stiracchiarsi liberamente e l'idea mezza formata della camicia a quadri di John che si solleva quasi al punto di scoprirgli un po' di pancia.

Si sveglia un'altra volta, ore dopo a giudicare dalla profondità del suo sonno e dal peso del buio intorno a sé. John sta ancora leggendo il libro sulla macchina Enigma sotto il cono luminoso di una lampada di cortesia. 

Anche attraverso gli occhi annebbiati, Sherlock riesce a rendersi conto della sua espressione accigliata e concentrata. 

Senza volere si volta per quanto riesce, spinge giù un cuscino e con esso scivolano per terra in un fruscio di carta patinata una o due delle dannate riviste militari di Janine. 

Accidenti. 

L'unica è fingere di dormire, fingere con ogni stilla della sua prodezza di attore anche se si sente la faccia invasa dalle fiamme e le tempie sudate. 

Quando John si alza, si avvicina e si china a raccogliere le riviste, Sherlock si sforza di recitare la parte perfetta del malato addormentato – non che ci voglia poi grande perizia, vista la sua condizione – ma è talmente vigile da sentire anche attraverso le palpebre ben chiuse la perplessità tangibile di John. Sente la sua curiosità tramutarsi in meraviglia e vacillare per un attimo che non dura più di pochi secondi sull'orlo della comprensione. 

“Oh, Sherlock,” mormora John, infilando di nuovo le riviste dietro i cuscini, raccogliendo quello caduto e generalmente controllando che Sherlock sia il più possibile comodo e a suo agio. 

Sherlock lo sente esitare a lungo, chino su di lui dopo avergli rassettato i cuscini e raddrizzato le coperte. Sente il suo sguardo sfiorargli il viso e fargli tremare le palpebre. Se aprisse gli occhi cosa vedrebbe?

Intuisce più che sentire una minuscola ripresa di fiato e poi l'avvicinarsi del calore di un'altra persona, il suo odore, il tocco praticamente impalpabile di un bacio invisibile su una tempia. 

No, non è possibile. Deve averlo sognato e non può rischiare che il sogno sparisca se si azzarda ad aprire gli occhi. 

Dietro il buio delle palpebre, però, può girare a proprio piacimento ogni possibile continuazione della scena, può gestire le luci e la colonna sonora e le inquadrature secondo le proprie personali idee di regia. 

Si riaddormenta senza aver ancora deciso sulla ripresa ideale.

Sherlock si sveglia dopo parecchie ore. A giudicare dalla profondità del silenzio devono essere le due, le tre di notte.

Ha sete, e il suo primo istinto è allungare una mano per prendere il bicchiere e bere un po', valutare la possibilità di disturbare John per le proprie mortificanti necessità personali, riaddormentarsi sperando in un altro paio di ore di sonno indisturbato.

Non può muoversi, perché John ha tirato la sua sedia più vicina al letto, e mentre il libro giace dimenticato vicino al fianco di Sherlock, John è seduto con la testa appoggiata alle braccia conserte, terribilmente pensiero so ma sveglio, con una mano stretta forte e possessiva intorno alla mano destra di Sherlock.

Sherlock dimentica subito ogni considerazione riguardo la sete e i crampi alle dita dei piedi e qualsiasi altra quisquilia priva di importanza. 

Il suo tempo prezioso deve essere impiegato nell'osservare John, che riflette appena indorato dalla luce della lampada sul comodino e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Quando tu... quando mi hai detto di amarmi,” sussurra John, più a se stesso che a Sherlock, che comunque John ritiene profondamente addormentato. 

“Ho avuto paura. Io- mi sono comportato da vigliacco totale. Sono andato in panico perché ho pensato- non lo so cosa ho pensato, Sherlock, ma ho avuto paura.”

Sherlock trattiene il respiro, paralizzato al suono leggerissimo di quelle parole fragili. L'illusione durerà finché John non si renderà conto che è sveglio. Cosa farebbe se fosse sveglio? Sherlock vuole e non vuole saperlo.

Questa volta non può scappare, è inchiodato dov'è senza possibilità di fuga. Un secondo rifiuto potrebbe ucciderlo una volta per tutte. Bella fine per l'invincibile investigatore.

“E mi dispiace,” continua John, senza alzare lo sguardo o voltarsi. “Mi dispiace. Tu forse- lo spero- potresti anche perdonarmi per questa cosa, ma io non posso perdonarmi,” prosegue, sciogliendo quanto basta la sua presa sulla mano di Sherlock per poterla accarezzare con dolcezza.

“Ti ho fatto male. Gesù, Sherlock, sei quasi morto. _Di nuovo_. Quando Mycroft mi ha detto che eri gravemente ferito io- ho pensato-”

“Cosa?” balbetta Sherlock, incapace di trattenersi oltre. Istintivamente le sue dita ricambiano la carezza. Lo sguardo di John è velato e lontano quando incontra il suo, ma l'uomo non dà segno di volersi allontanare, di voler troncare il discorso ora che è stato penosamente avviato.

“Sherlock, ho pensato di averti perso veramente, ho pensato che non avrei mai potuto chiederti scusa, che non avrei mai- che non ti avrei mai detto quello che avrei dovuto dirti subito.”

Attento, adesso. Sherlock non può lasciarsi trascinare dal sentimento, anche se sarebbe allettante. È pericoloso, ancora la via non è del tutto sgombra. E se fosse soltanto una scusa elaborata, un modo infallibile per ottenere l'assoluzione senza alcuna ulteriore implicazione?

Quando Sherlock non risponde John si tira a sedere più dritto, chinandosi poi sulle loro mani giunte per deporre un bacio timido sulle nocche di Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, quando te ne sei andato quella sera, appena hai girato i tacchi io- io ho capito che avevo sbagliato. Ho capito che quello che dovevo risponderti era-” 

John tira un respiro nervoso e raddrizza le spalle, rialza la testa per guardare Sherlock in faccia. 

“Dovevo soltanto dirti 'ti amo'.”

Niente. Il vuoto siderale. Sherlock riesce soltanto a sbattere le palpebre e fissare il vuoto, incapace di sentire oltre il frastuono rimbombante del suo cuore che riempie ogni parte del suo essere. L'unico punto di contatto col mondo reale è la sua mano stretta tra quelle di John, e il suo sguardo intenso che gli brucia il viso.

Lasciarsi trascinare sembra l'unica soluzione, la più desiderabile. Da quanto aspetta e desidera queste parole?

Eppure, non basta.

“John-” gorgoglia, con la gola terribilmente secca e la lingua appiccicata al palato. Avrebbe bisogno di quel bicchiere d'acqua adesso, ma ha paura di arrischiarsi a bere. Potrebbe soffocare.

“John,” riprende subito dopo, con una schiarita di gola che non porta a nulla, “John, tu non cambierai idea, vero?”

Come suona piccola e indifesa e patetica la sua voce normalmente così imperiosa e secca. Suona giovane e inesperta, del tutto inadatta per questo genere di conversazione. Si sente come se avesse di nuovo tredici anni. Si sente come se avesse tredici anni per la prima volta.

L'espressione di John è ugualmente smarrita e disarmata, colorata comunque da una vena di tenerezza profonda. Come se Sherlock fosse qualcosa di troppo prezioso e fragile da poter rischiare di nuovo di fargli del male.

“No, no, Sherlock, te lo prometto,” risponde, con voce inspessita da una commozione che chiude anche la gola di Sherlock, “te lo giuro. Mai. Mai più. Se mi vuoi ancora, io sono tuo.”

Senza neanche accorgersene Sherlock libera la mano dalla sua stretta, l'afferra per la spalla in un goffo tentativo di attirarlo di più a sé, ottiene in cambio baci delicati e timidi sul viso, dovunque ma ben lontani dalla bocca. 

Non fa in tempo a covare il nascere della propria paranoia. John si sistema in modo da poterlo stringere a sé, gli bacia di nuovo la fronte, soffiando via un ricciolo che gli pizzica il naso e rischia di farlo starnutire.

“Posso baciarti, Sherlock? Posso?”

Da un lato, non vorrebbe farlo quando è in così chiaro svantaggio fisico, inchiodato a letto in ospedale e mezzo rotto.

D'altro canto, se questa è la sua unica possibilità non può lasciarsela sfuggire.

Se è un sogno, precauzioni e dignità non hanno alcun senso di esistere.

“Sì, sì,” mormora in risposta e attende che John chiuda quei pochi impossibili millimetri che lui non può superare, trattenuto indietro dal dubbio e dalla paura che tutto possa dissolversi. 

Il sollievo è tale e tanto da chiudergli la gola in un singhiozzo, da constringerlo a stringersi John più vicino, più forte. Il bacio è breve e non particolarmente profondo, abbastanza esitante da non riuscire ad accendere fuochi più grandi e mantenendosi invece su di una lieve, effimera fiammella.

“Non ti lascio più,” mormora John al suo orecchio, “tu sei la persona più importante per me, Sherlock, tu sei il mio miracolo.” 

Le parole sono forse più consolanti del bacio, inquinato dalle proprie tristi riserve e da un risentimento che impiegherà parecchio tempo a svanire del tutto.

Intanto, aggrapparsi a John – caldo, solido, maschio – è terribilmente confortante. 

Soltanto l'idea di poterlo fare quando vuole è rivoluzionaria. 

Sherlock si riaddormenta senza sciogliersi dall'abbraccio, con un calore negli occhi e nel cuore che non accenna a volersi estinguere.

Non ha scene da girare, per questa volta, e quando si sveglia qualche ora dopo teme di aver sognato tutto, il delirio di onnipotenza di un regista schizzato. 

Poi si rende conto che John, fedele alla propria promessa, non si è mosso di un solo millimetro e resta lì per interi minuti a scrutarlo, colmo di meraviglia.

 

\--

 


	12. Chapter 12

** 12 – Domenica 29 Gennaio 2017 **

 

__So, reel me in, my precious girl,  
Come on, take me home.  
'Cause my body's tired of travelling  
And my heart don't wish to roam.

 

_ (Love don't roam – Murray Gold) _

 

Il divano di Mrs. Hudson è a fiori, come le tende un po' stinte e la tovaglietta sul tavolino da caffè. Nessuna delle tre fantasie è abbinata alle altre, né richiama in alcun modo i motivi di un paio di immacolati centrini all'uncinetto appoggiati con amore in cima agli schienali delle poltrone.

A parte questo, dalla sua regale postazione Sherlock può esaminare l'interno del 221a come di fatto fino ad ora non ha mai potuto fare. 

Mrs. Hudson non ha finestre che danno sul davanti dell'edificio, quindi si risparmia l'ipocrisia di spesse tendine di rete con le quali occultare la vista ai passanti per poter comunque comodamente spiare l'andirivieni dei vicini.

D'altra parte, è una signora di classe.

Niente ninnoli orrendi sulle sue mensole, niente statuine dall'aria indemoniata e niente orpelli eccessivi. Anche le tre diverse fantasie fiorate hanno un loro modo di andar bene l'una con l'altra, anche se non si abbinano. 

Sono abbastanza ipnotiche da attirare l'attenzione di Sherlock per lunghi attimi, e non è che abbia poi molto da fare, adagiato sul divano come un pascià in mezzo a quelli che probabilmente sono tutti i cuscini di Mrs. H. e molti cuscini del piano di sopra, protettivamente infilati tra la sua schiena e il divano, tra il suo fianco e il bracciolo, sotto il suo ginocchio malmenato, sotto e intorno al suo piede infreddolito e che pizzica e formicola in maniera spiacevole.

John è al piano di sopra. 

Sherlock lo sente muoversi, e senza un ragno amichevole di cui osservare i movimenti – Mrs. Hudson non tollera con la sua stessa indulgenza certi inquilini agli angoli del soffitto – può ascoltare i suoi passi e seguire il suo percorso. 

È in cucina, no è in soggiorno, fermo sul posto che cerca qualcosa. Ecco, l'ha trovato. Si allontana verso la camera di Sherlock, ora è in bagno.

Lo perde quando sale ancora più su, dirigendosi in camera sua, poi i suoi passi tornano a farsi sentire e non si fermano, discendono anche i diciassette gradini, si avvicinano e varcano la soglia del 221a. 

“Sherlock, sono qui,” annuncia John, entrando in soggiorno carico delle cose più disparate. Il pigiama di Sherlock, oggetti da bagno, un plaid, un cruciverba criptico lasciato a metà mesi or sono, il suo portatile, il cuscino con l'Union Jack.

“Non mi sono mosso,” mormora Sherlock, alzando uno sguardo serissimo e impassibile. 

John l'osserva, poi sbuffa, infine quasi ride, imitato presto da Sherlock che lascia sciogliere la sua fintissima serietà in un cauto senso di divertimento.

John molla tutto il suo carico sulla prima poltrona libera, si assicura che Sherlock sia comodo – Sherlock è molto tentato di commentare la cosa con una roteata di occhi, ma desiste perché l'attenzione gli fa piacere – si china a dargli un bacio. 

È il piccolo contatto a calmare Sherlock, anche quando John si raddrizza, estrae il computer dall'ammasso confuso sulla poltrona, lo accende.

Sherlock è stato dimesso questa mattina, con un tutore che sembra uscito dall'era dello spazio arrampicato intorno alla gamba e un paio di stampelle. Tutta la terapia delle scorse settimane forse l'ha rimesso in piedi, in maniera estremamente fragile e precaria visto quanto è debole, ma niente ha potuto prepararlo in alcun modo alla meraviglia di essere di nuovo verticale – circa – e libero di muoversi – pressappoco.

Poco importa se tra il tutore e le stampelle e il divieto assoluto di caricare l'arto ferito non ha nessuna speranza di fare le scale fino al piano di sopra. Sarebbe comunque assurdo farle due volte ogni pochi giorni per andare in terapia, assurdo e dannoso. 

Mrs. Hudson non ha voluto sentire ragioni, e ha messo a disposizione di Sherlock il suo appartamento al piano terra.

“Sono al 225 con Mrs. Turner e Mrs. Tyler. Jackie vuole sistemare un po' l'appartamento prima di metterlo in affitto,  io e Liz  le diamo una mano. Ma se avete bisogno di me chiamatemi per qualsiasi motivo.” 

“Credevo che non fosse la nostra governante,” ha commentato Sherlock, stretto nell'abbraccio commosso della donna già pronta per uscire. 

“Non lo sono, caro, non lo sono. E vedi di non distruggermi la casa, d'accordo?” 

Sherlock non ha risposto, si è lasciato sbaciucchiare e ha cercato di mostrarsi il più possibile innocente. 

Non che sia difficile, comunque. Si è intravisto nello specchio dell'ingresso, entrando in casa, e ha commentato tra sé e sé con una smorfia infastidita i capelli troppo lunghi, la faccia troppo pallida e l'accostamento ridicolo del Belstaff sulla camicia da notte dell'ospedale (non c'era modo di infilare la gamba bionica nei suoi soliti calzoni). 

“Che fai?” domanda Sherlock, osservando John che si affaccenda, efficiente e spiccio come sempre. 

“Beh, ti ho portato un po' di cose che potrebbero servirti,” continua, sventolando i calzoni del pigiama più largo e comodo di Sherlock, “e ho pensato che presto ti annoierai. Magari potremmo... non so, guardare qualcosa?”

Potrebbe chiedere qualsiasi cosa. Ha una voglia infinita di fare ricerche sulla macchina Enigma e sulla sua decodificazione. 

Dovrebbe controllare la sua posta, recuperare il suo telefono e scoprire se ha ricevuto qualche richiesta di consulenza. Certo, non può muoversi, ma ci sono casi che può risolvere dal divano, senza muovere un dito.

“Oh,” commenta John, mettendosi a sedere con cautela accanto a lui, col laptop sulle gambe. 

“Mh?” 

“Sai che giorno è oggi, Sherlock?”

No, che giorno è? Fine gennaio, potrebbe essere domenica ma il tempo ha smesso di avere molto senso in ospedale. 

“Che giorno è?” domanda, quasi sulla difensiva. Ha dimenticato un compleanno, un San Valentino, un giorno di lutto? Cosa ha cancellato nel tentativo di fare spazio? John si aspetta qualcosa? 

John sorride un po', gli prende una mano e la stringe in maniera affettuosa, accarezzandogli il palmo e il polso delicato con il pollice. 

Già,  _ questo _ non finisce più di mandarlo in confusione. È ciò che ha sempre voluto, ma non essendosi mai permesso di sperare anche solo per un attimo che potesse avverarsi, non ha mai provato ad immaginare come potesse essere. È completamente fuori dal suo elemento, e ora che non più costretto a letto è convinto che ci si aspetti qualcosa da lui, e spaventato all'idea di deludere le aspettative. 

John sorride e si sporge per baciargli la guancia. Il gesto affettuoso non può niente per sviare l'attenzione di Sherlock dalla domanda, e in più lo costringe a pensare con invidia alla spontaneità di John in queste piccole cose tanto semplici da sorvolare. A lui non vengono normali e non si può dire che sia una persona espansiva da un punto di vista fisico. Se ci pensa veramente fino in fondo si rende conto che non è perché il pensiero in sé gli dispiaccia particolarmente, quanto per l'invasione del suo spazio personale da parte di chi non giudica degno. 

Per qualche motivo non gli è mai venuto in mente di trovar piacevole toccare altre persone o essere toccato, eppure quando ha avuto veramente bisogno si è reso conto di non potersela prendere per un abbraccio, una carezza, una pacca sulla spalla o una stretta di mano. 

Questo va aggiunto alla lista delle cose su cui rimuginare, tanto non è che possa andarsene molto in giro al momento.

“29 Gennaio, Sherlock, ti ricordi? Quando ho incontrato Stamford, e poi ci siamo incontrati al Bart's.”

Ah, già. Non che avesse cancellato questa data, impossibile, ma si sente ancora sottosopra e disperso e fatica a collocare i giorni e a percepire lo scorrere del tempo. 

John lo bacia ancora – Sherlock riesce a ricordarsi di ricambiare, questa volta – poi torna al suo computer.

“Allora? Idee?”

Potrebbe essere generoso senza neanche bisogno di sentirsi troppo magnanimo. Ha poco da perdere a comportarsi da essere umano.

“Per me è uguale, è tutto ugualmente noioso,” inizia, col tono più imperioso e seccato che gli riesce. “Ma visto che la scelta è irrilevante, puoi anche guardare Doctor Who. Sbaglio o c'è una stagione che non hai visto?”

Riesce a dirlo col sopracciglio alzato e senza tradire il vero motivo della domanda. Per quanto lo show gli interessi poco e gli piaccia ancora di meno, è qualcosa che lui e John hanno condiviso per mesi, quando la sua unica priorità era badare al benessere di John e provare a dargli un minimo di supporto.

Ora che la situazione è rovesciata, Sherlock si sentirebbe un po' stupidamente tradito – di tutti i motivi che potrebbe trovare per sentirsi così – a scoprire che John ha visto quegli episodi senza di lui.

John sembra sorpreso in maniera piacevole.

“Ah! Ehi, hai ragione. Non abbiamo mai visto la s10, e deve esserci anche uno speciale di Natale!” 

“Vedi, ho sempre ragione,” commenta Sherlock, placido, guadagnandosi un sorriso lento e caldo che gli fa salire la pressione e girare la testa. 

I preparativi per quella che probabilmente sarà una maratona sono brevi. John accende il bollitore per il tè, aiuta Sherlock a infilarsi nei calzoni del pigiama e gli rimedia dei calzini abbastanza morbidi da non stringergli le caviglie, gli sistema i cuscini tutt'intorno e gli stende un plaid sulle gambe, sporgendosi per baciargli la fronte mentre glielo rimbocca ai fianchi. 

John poi si siede accanto a lui, prendendolo per mano sotto la coperta. 

A quanto pare c'è un nuovo Dottore – Sherlock è marginalmente perplesso, il tizio scozzese non era del tutto insulso – e un nuovo compagno di viaggio e John non riesce a capacitarsi della cosa. Sembra anche leggermente scioccato, ma Sherlock non ha processi mentali da perdere sulla trama di Doctor Who. Sta pensando alla facilità, alla naturalezza con cui John lo tocca, entrando nel suo spazio personale per baciarlo con delicatezza ma senza esitazioni. Prima, quando si è dovuto alzare in piedi, traballando per non appoggiarsi sulla gamba ferita mentre John gli tirava su i pantaloni con un gesto efficiente, si è praticamente ritrovato tra le sue braccia per la prima volta. Il solo pensiero riesce a coprirgli il viso di rossore. 

John sembra essere a suo agio con questo livello di intimità, o così suggeriscono le sue valutazioni. È vero che le sue valutazioni in questo campo e in questo momento sono poco affidabili, ma questi sono gli elementi con cui è costretto a costruire dei ragionamenti.

John sembra tranquillo, quindi. Troppo tranquillo? Sherlock ascolta soltanto di sfuggita le esclamazioni sorprese di John di fronte all'ennesimo pianeta distrutto per errore dal Dottore, con conseguente senso di colpa schiacciante ed eterno.

Non può concentrarsi su una strage finta, non potrebbe concentrarsi neanche su di una strage vera. Questo ragionamento non ha nessun modo per risolversi da solo, senza incamerare elementi esterni che non sembrano volersi proporre.

Ci sono soltanto infiniti forse.

Forse John non vuole correre troppo, non vuole affrettare i tempi. Forse è anche per via delle condizioni di Sherlock. Il che è tutto santo e benedetto, davvero, ma Sherlock aspetta da  _ anni _ . Sono  _ anni _ che viene a patti con se stesso, con il fatto di non essere immune ai sentimenti, con la febbre che sembra pervadere il suo corpo quando è nelle immediate vicinanze di John. Sì, certo, questa non è 'la sua area', ma non c'è mai stato un campo del sapere che Sherlock abbia desiderato studiare e che sia rimasto inviolato per molto tempo. Non può aprire quel libro da solo però, considera, con una smorfia un po' scontenta all'idea della ridicola metafora e della propria stupida e paralizzante inesperienza.

Forse John è contento di condividere con lui una relazione romantica e non desidera spingerla sul piano fisico. 

No, no,  _ no _ . 

Si rifiuta di contemplare questa opzione. Lo  _ vuole _ . Lo vuole come non ha mai voluto nessuno prima. Che sia John, dei due, l'elusivo asessuale che tutti hanno sempre visto in lui sarebbe una beffa colossale. 

(Ovviamente lo sa già che se questo fosse il caso farebbe di tutto per adattarsi a John, ma spera con ardore che non lo sia. Lo vuole proprio così tanto.)

Forse John-

“Che strano questo Dottore,” commenta John, distraendolo dall'ultima e più paranoica possibilità, “l'attore avrà la mia età, ma sembra molto più vecchio. Capaldi di fatto sembrava più giovane. Dopo nove Dottori ancora non mi sono abituato alla rigenerazione,” prosegue, ridendo un po'. 

“Beh,” inizia Sherlock, osservando l'attore, “ti somiglia un po'.”

John tossicchia un suono incredulo.

“Sherlock, non sono  _ così _ rovinato, grazie tante.”

“Non intendevo quello,” prosegue, osservando lo schermo adesso, abbastanza interessato. “E non credo lo sia neanche l'attore. È il personaggio che è rovinato, è chiaro. Ma guarda, il portamento è quasi da ex militare, che poi è strano considerando che l'altro tizio disprezzava moltissimo i militari. Come dicevo, non ha senso. Comunque, ex militare, e di fatto è un reduce. Il modo in cui interagisce con altre persone e con quel nuovo companion poi-”

“Ecco,” interrompe John, “quello sì che ti somiglia. È una vita che non c'è un companion maschio a tempo pieno.”

“Per cortesia,” risponde Sherlock, “sono molto più attraente di quello lì.”

È una spacconata senza pari. L'attore effettivamente gli somiglia un po', alto e magro con un viso particolare e occhi chiarissimi e ricci scuri, ma la somiglianza finisce lì soprattutto per quanto riguarda la caratterizzazione del personaggio. 

Ora come ora, poi, Sherlock non crede di avere neanche un grammo di fascino, figurarsi averne abbastanza da competere con un attore. (John Watson l'ha rovinato, è chiaro. Non ha mai avuto bisogno di confrontare la propria avvenenza con quelli di attori della BBC, santo cielo.)

Sherlock torna a guardare l'episodio senza preoccuparsi di ricevere una risposta. Ha detto la prima cosa che gli venuta in mente, non si aspetta una reazione. 

John invece ha smesso di seguire, ed è voltato verso di lui. L'osserva in silenzio, il suo sguardo leggero e persistente come una carezza.

“Cosa?” mormora senza voltarsi, con la gola secca come il deserto.

“Certo che lo sei,” dichiara John, chinandosi verso di lui, allungando la mano libera per fargli voltare il viso. “Certo che lo sei, Sherlock, sei bellissimo.”

“John,” mormora, incapace di dire altro e di dirlo in poco più di un soffio. Tutte le sue energie sono devolute a trattenere un suono molto acuto e imbarazzante che vuole sfuggirgli dalla gola, come il fischio di un giocattolo di gomma schiacciato con violenza. Non si è mai sentito più patetico e speranzoso allo stesso tempo.

John gli accarezza il viso, osservandolo con sguardo intenso e un sorriso quasi impercettibile che gli arriccia appena gli angoli della bocca. 

“John,” sussurra di nuovo Sherlock. Non può proprio dirle quelle parole, non è in grado di articolare quella richiesta di cui non è ancora sicuro di essere degno. Quanto può pretendere? Fin dove può spingersi?

“Dimmelo, Sherlock,” risponde John, “puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa, voglio sentirlo.” Non lo dice, ma Sherlock lo sente, quel 'non avere paura' che forse John non ha ancora il diritto di dirgli. 

Forse proprio adesso e in questa situazione riesce a capire la difficoltà tra la convinzione ferrea di John di volergli perdonare la menzogna del finto suicidio, e l'incapacità totalmente estranea alla sua volontà di smettere di provare angoscia e persino rancore all'idea di quel tradimento. 

Sherlock non ha mai prestato attenzione alle ferite del corpo, una volta passato il momento peggiore. Il corpo ha la straordinaria capacità di dimenticare il dolore, e le cicatrici sono soltanto una questione di vanità. In questo, Sherlock che pure è un pavone, non ne possiede alcuna. 

La gamba è una seccatura che impiegherà tempo a guarire e che gli causerà un mare di problemi ad un'età che non è sicuro di raggiungere e sì, fa male, ma il fastidio maggiore è dato dalla restrizione dei movimenti. 

Sherlock non biasima John per l'incidente – davvero, non sarebbe logico – ma non riesce a consegnargli di nuovo con fiducia il suo cuore appena rimesso insieme. Con quello, veramente, non c'è placca di titanio che tenga.

John non insiste, ma si avvicina ancora un po', l'episodio completamente dimenticato.

“Allora te lo dico io, Sherlock, non vedevo l'ora di poterti baciare. Posso baciarti?”

Sherlock si sforza di annuire, sì, sì, sì, certo che può, deve, deve baciarlo e deve impedirgli di porsi troppe domande, deve riuscire a fargli dimenticare i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze.

“Per favore,” mormora, in modo così leggero che l'ultima sillaba risulta smorzata dal movimento di John, che si sporge per obbedire alla richiesta, affondando le dita nei riccioli teneri sulla sua nuca. 

Non basta. Il bacio è lento e tenero e non riesce a scalfire neanche la superficie delle insicurezze di Sherlock. Vuole di più, ne ha bisogno e non ha idea di come chiederlo. 

“John,” inizia, sentendosi avvampare già fino alle radici dei capelli al solo pensiero di quello che ha deciso di dire. È abbastanza umiliante, ma non vede altra strada. 

“John,” ripete, quando John non dà segno di rialzare la testa e anzi continua a baciargli il viso e il collo con la stessa snervante gentilezza. Sherlock pensa a come deve essere ricevere un morso su quella pelle così sottile e sensibile ed è costretto a reprimere un brivido.

“John, io vorrei dirti- è ok se non vuoi-” 

No, deve fare una pausa per deglutire, sotto lo scrutinio preoccupato dello sguardo di John, che non ha la minima idea di dove vuole andare a parare.

“Davvero, io mi sforzerei di capire. Non sarebbe logico, ma capirei.”

Pausa, respiro. 

“Ma non ho mai- non ho mai voluto qualcosa,  _ qualcuno _ così tanto, e il pensiero di- il pensiero di non averti mi fa impazzire. Non- non ora, ora non potrei, lo so, ma  _ presto...  _ potrò averti?”

Ecco, basta, ha perso la parola e la coerenza. Distoglie lo sguardo, è già troppo imbarazzante così.

John impiega un po' di tempo a rimettere insieme i pezzi del suo ragionamento contorto, ma quando lo fa il suo sguardo si carica di  _ calore,  _ di una tinta intensa e un po' spaventosa, quel tipo di spavento che farebbe formicolare le dita dei piedi di Sherlock se non fossero già abbastanza formicolanti, grazie tante, e che gli fa addensare brividi elettrici alla base della spina dorsale, sulle punte delle dita. 

“Sherlock,” annuncia John, con tono scuro e profondo. La sua mano si ritira dai riccioli di Sherlock con un'ultima carezza sulla guancia poi si stringe intorno ad una manciata di vestaglia. Non può essere rude con Sherlock in queste condizioni, più che attirarlo a sé si avvicina a lui, incombendo su di lui pur essendo entrambi seduti e pressappoco alla stessa altezza.

“Sherlock, puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi, in qualsiasi modo lo vuoi e quando lo vuoi."

Sì, sì, va bene. Le parole non bastano. Le parole posso anche essere difficili da pronunciare, persino da pensare – Sherlock ne sa qualcosa – ma valgono poco se non sono sostenute dalle azioni. Che John gli parli così è fondamentale, ma in questo momento niente può convincerlo quanto i fatti.

“Dimostramelo,” risponde, sorprendendo per primo se stesso. È bravissimo a provocare la gente quando si tratta di far leva sul loro intelletto inferiore o sui difetti che questi tentano disperatamente di nascondere, sui loro piccoli e scomodi segreti ( _ mai _ per la loro diversità,  _ mai _ . Chiunque può essere sciocco lento e noioso a prescindere da qualsiasi altro parametro). 

Ma questo particolare tipo di provocazione è un gioco di cui non conosce le regole, per il quale gli mancano le istruzioni, di cui non possiede dati statistici. 

Deve procedere a tentoni, sperando di non sbagliare.

A giudicare dal modo in cui John, interdetto, si è fermato a considerare il suo imperativo prima di biascicare un “Cristo, Sherlock,” improvvisamente rauco, non deve aver sbagliato del tutto.

Non ha molto altro tempo per pensarci. John l'attira di nuovo a sé con maggiore decisione, dita ben strette sulla vestaglia di Sherlock in una presa che non accenna a volersi rilasciare.  
“Non volevo metterti fretta,” confessa John in un soffio, prima di mordergli leggermente il labbro inferiore. 

Sherlock non risponde, istintivamente si spinge nel bacio, troncando la parola a John e il respiro a se stesso. 

John non voleva mettergli fretta, certo, ma non ha considerato che Sherlock ha avuto il suo bel tempo per contemplare tutte le proprie possibili e scarsissime obiezioni. Ora come ora non ne ha che una, la propria protesta di fronte all'idea di dover aspettare  _ ancora _ .

“Parliamo dopo,  _ per favore _ ,” dice Sherlock troppo veloce quando John si stacca e apre bocca per dire ancora qualcosa.

Basta parole, basta discorsi e basta girarci intorno in punta di piedi. L'elefante in mezzo alla stanza è lì, è perfettamente visibile, persino tangibile.

“Facciamo come vuoi tu,” concede John. Libera le dita dalla vestaglia di Sherlock, torna a seppellirle nei suoi riccioli troppo lunghi, li tira persino un po', trattiene un suono curioso e compiaciuto quando si rende conto che il gesto ha il potere di liquefare ogni nervosismo residuo di Sherlock. 

A Sherlock occorrono un paio di tentativi prima di imbroccare l'angolo perfetto, quello che gli permette di lasciarsi baciare con il massimo abbandono e di ricambiare con determinazione seppure con poca tecnica. 

Anche se sono seduti sul divano in una posizione scomoda che non permette un grande contatto, John riesce comunque a gravargli un po' addosso in maniera deliziosa, abbastanza da trasmettergli il suo calore corporeo, ma non a sufficienza per lasciargli sentire il battito del suo cuore o il suo respiro o il rumore dei suoi processi mentali. 

Se John lo permetterà, Sherlock avrà da immagazzinare e catalogare una quantità infinita di nuovi dati. La sola idea è immensa al punto da causargli quasi sgomento, provvidenzialmente scacciato dalle dita di John nei suoi capelli e dall'altra mano che gli accarezza il fianco.

Deve toccarlo, anche se le sue mani sono pesanti e goffe come se non avesse mai preso in mano vetrini da microscopio o giocato al piccolo chimico con delicate provette e sostanze pericolose. Come se non avesse mai suonato il violino, di fatto. 

Riesce a chiudere le sue dita inutili e scoordinate sulle sue braccia proprio quando John si china ancora su di lui, cambiando ancora posizione, ed è il momento in cui il pensiero lo colpisce come un fulmine in tutta la sua straordinaria portata.

È vero, sta succedendo veramente. È sul divano di casa sua – circa, ma non importa – stretto a John –  _ John _ , il  _ suo _ John – che lo bacia e lo tiene stretto e fa di tutto perché si senta a suo agio nonostante la gamba ferita e tutto quello che è potuto succedere e _ non _ succedere nello scorso anno. È lì con lui e gli bacia la gola senza risparmiargli un sospetto di denti –  _ Cristo _ – e quando si china su di lui i suoi muscoli si tendono sotto le sue dita. 

“Ah, John,” ansima prima di potersi trattenere, sentendo il rossore che gli invade il viso e gli macchia il collo, gli colora le punte delle orecchie.

“Sono stato così stupido,” sussurra John senza smettere di baciarlo e toccarlo. Quando la sua mano,  nascosta sotto la coperta  e calda sul fianco di Sherlock, sfiora l'orlo della sua maglietta, Sherlock rabbrividisce e spera con tutto se stesso che non si fermi.

“Ti volevo così tanto, ma non potevo ammetterlo, era così difficile,” prosegue John, mentre le sue dita rispondono silenziosamente alla preghiera muta di Sherlock, con una gentilezza che Sherlock non riesce più né a perdonare, né a sopportare.

“E adesso puoi... dirlo?” 

Questa volta Sherlock non distoglie lo sguardo, anche se sente il calore invadergli ancora il viso a ondate, scaldargli gli occhi e fargli schiudere un po' di più le labbra. 

Il sorriso di John in risposta alle sue parole così bisognose è buono e lento, certo, ma è anche sicuro e fermo e terribilmente sexy. Ed è soltanto per lui. 

“Sì, adesso sì. Lo so che è difficile credermi, Sherlock, lo so. Ma ti voglio così tanto,” prosegue, e il suo sguardo scivola sulla bocca di Sherlock e si scurisce, la sua mano riscaldata dal contatto diretto con la pelle di Sherlock scivola fino ad appoggiarsi sul suo cuore.

“Ci ho messo così tanto tempo a capirlo, e accettarlo e ti ho quasi perso, Sherlock,  _ di nuovo _ .”

No, basta. Basta dolore e basta recriminazioni e basta incertezze.

In qualche modo, pur nel suo enorme smarrimento, Sherlock riesce a percepire, a capire persino in uno sprazzo di empatia che le sue insicurezze non sono soltanto sue. Non lo sono per niente. 

Ha tutte le ragioni di sentirsi tradito, ferito e maltrattato, ma la paura di John all'idea di perderlo è quasi palpabile, così forte da propagarsi come onde sull'acqua al cadere di un sasso e ridimensionare e tingere di un altro colore tutte le paure di Sherlock. 

È vero, è soltanto l'inizio. Se soltanto si permettesse di rendersi conto che non resterà di nuovo da solo, se potesse allentare la morsa paralizzante del terrore per capire quello che John cerca di dirgli da giorni, settimane, allora riuscirebbe anche a spegnere quella parte del suo cervello che non gli permette di abbandonarsi alle effusioni che pure pretende.

“Ho fatto una promessa, John, il primo e ultimo voto che mi sentirai pronunciare. Quello non ha mai smesso di valere. Non mi puoi perdere. Sono una condanna a vita.”

Ha senso che ci sia voluto un commento assurdo e scioccante, pronunciato a voce più alta e ferma e con una traccia della sua più consueta boria per convincere John ad alzarsi quasi in piedi per baciarlo con maggiore foga, spingendolo contro lo schienale della poltrona e mordendogli la bocca. 

“Sì!” esclama, e poi si lascia ben volentieri togliere la parola.

L'episodio di Doctor Who è terminato e ricominciato da solo per la seconda volta. Nessuno dei due lo degna di un minimo sguardo. 

 

\--

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**13 - Martedì 28 Febbraio 2017**

 

_And I thank you_ __**  
** _For bringing me here_ __**  
** _For showing me home_ __**  
** _For singing these tears_ __**  
** _Finally I've found_ _**  
** _ _That I belong here_

 

_(Home – Depeche Mode)_

 

Sherlock esita di fronte al primo gradino. Quante volte si è lanciato su per queste scale divorandole quattro alla volta, arrampicandosi al piano di sopra in tre agili salti? E quante volte ne è sceso sfiorando appena  i gradini rovinati con la suola delle scarpe, uscendo in strada con uno svolazzo del cappotto? 

Sono settimane che non le vede, se non per fuggevoli e faticosi momenti di ritorno dalla terapia o da qualche passeggiata troppo lenta, breve e noiosa, e sono mesi che non le sale.

L'ultima volta che è uscito di casa è stato nelle prime ore del più brutto sabato della sua vita, pensando di non fare mai ritorno

E ora eccolo lì, di fronte al primo gradino, armato di determinazione e una sola stampella, John a pochi passi da lui con un'aria apprensiva che gli scava un solco nella schiena anche se non può vedergliela in viso.

“John, devi lasciarmi salire da solo,” dice piano, senza voltarsi. Il suo sguardo scivola su per la breve rampa e il piccolo pianerottolo, immaginando già il momento in cui prendere un respiro a metà strada. 

Diciassette insormontabili gradini che portano a casa e a tutto ciò che il 221b significa in termini di rifugio, conforto e consolazione.

Gli ultimi mesi su in casa non sono stati piacevoli, ma adesso che può farvi ritorno come il martire miracolosamente sopravvissuto alla sua sacra missione – melodrammatico, ma non si scusa neanche con se stesso – improvvisamente l'idea di sedersi nella propria poltrona, di toccare i propri oggetti, di respirare l'odore familiare di quelle stanze è talmente dolce da poterne quasi sentire il sapore sulla lingua.

Non ha indugiato spesso sul pensiero di casa nel mese che ha trascorso per lo più sul divano di Mrs. Hudson.

Il distacco da casa in qualche modo è servito ad assottigliare la barriera invisibile che ancora lo separa da John. È quella dannata gamba, che in qualche modo li ha messi insieme senza permettere loro di compiere l'ultimo fatale passo.

Forse se John non avesse avuto l'esatta percezione del pericolo corso da Sherlock, se non avesse pensato di averlo perso di nuovo e definitivamente, forse non sarebbe stato in grado di superare le proprie paure.

Tuttavia, quest'ultimo sviluppo ancora non può niente per smorzare tutte le legittime paure e le illogiche paranoie di Sherlock.

Non vede l'ora di essere a casa, nel proprio ambiente, circondato dai propri oggetti. Forse allora si sentirà sufficientemente se stesso per affrontare con la consueta spavalderia anche questo enigma, per quanto si tratti di qualcosa di talmente poco logico da non permettere una risoluzione secondo le regole alle quali è abituato.

“No, Sherlock, neanche per sogno,” risponde John, sulla soglia del 221a. 

Sherlock smorza un verso scocciato, si volta un po' laboriosamente.

Questa mattina ha avuto l'ultimo controllo, con tanto di momento di estremo compiacimento dovuto al fatto di essere sulla via di una guarigione praticamente perfetta. La lesione che si è causato è spesso causa di notevoli complicazioni, può compromettere seriamente la mobilità, può persino impedire il recupero delle facoltà motorie e provocare molto dolore.

In qualche modo Sherlock è riuscito a evitare tutto ciò, a testimone delle sue inumane capacità di ripresa, e il tutore bionico dell'era dello spazio è stato rimosso,  sostituito da una guaina contenitiva molto meno fastidiosa. Le stampelle restano, e resteranno ancora per un pezzo, a supporto della sua gamba rattoppata, magra e indebolita un po' come tutto il resto di sé. 

Probabilmente non dovrebbe essere di nessuna meraviglia il fatto che John non sembri impaziente di portare la loro relazione al livello successivo – no, basta, non è il momento di pensare in termini squisitamente pudici e vittoriani a ciò che più l'ha tormentato nelle scorse settimane.

È il momento di affrontare quei gradini.

“John, _devi_ lasciarmi salire da solo. Devo farcela.”

John si avvicina per sicurezza, risponde con un tono che non accetta repliche.

“Sherlock, non esiste. Non ti lascio andar su da solo. Sarò un gradino dietro di te e non ti aiuterò. Ma devo essere dietro di te, così posso prenderti se cadi.”

John l'ha detto con una punta di irritazione nella voce, con quella sfumatura asciutta e spiccia che non intende aprirsi ad un negoziato, ma Sherlock riesce a vedere oltre le parole e quasi a toccare la morbidezza scoperta della sua genuina preoccupazione.

Ok, può comportarsi bene, se è per compiacere John.

“Non devi aiutarmi.”

“Nossignore, non ti aiuto,” concede John, osservando però con estrema attenzione ogni suo movimento.

Il primo gradino è anche relativamente facile, basta incastrare la stampella tra il gradino e quello superiore e appoggiarsi un po' a quella un po' al corrimano. Il problema non è tanto piegare e sollevare la gamba sana per appoggiarla sul gradino superiore e darsi la spinta per salire, quanto il momento di equilibrio assai precario sull'arto convalescente. D'altra parte, non potrebbe fare il contrario, perché difficilmente riuscirebbe a tirarsi su facendo forza sulla sinistra e rischierebbe di cadere. 

“Sherlock, piano,” ammonisce John, dietro di lui. Sherlock non si volta a guardarlo né risponde in alcun modo alla sua ammonizione, ma accoglie con piacere e gratitudine il tocco incoraggiante delle dita di John che sfiorano la sua mano stretta intorno all'impugnatura della stampella. 

Il secondo gradino è allo stesso tempo più facile e più difficile. È più facile perché sa già cosa aspettarsi, più difficile perché questo specifico sforzo richie de molte più energie e coordinazione del camminare su di una superficie piana. Riusciva a camminare anche un mese fa con il tutore spaziale, anche se non doveva caricare la gamba, ma salire le scale a quanto pare è qualcosa a cui non ha prestato mai la minima attenzione pur essendo un'attività singolarmente complessa.

John non dice niente, anche se Sherlock ne avverte la presenza dietro di sé. È come se stesse silenziosamente facendo il tifo, cercando di spingere e sostenere Sherlock con tutte le sue forze ma senza parole. Sherlock gliene è grato, in modo un po' distratto e remoto. Tutta la sua concentrazione è nel salire il terzo, poi il quarto gradino. La gamba inizia a protestare, la schiena le fa eco e la mano stretta sulla stampella è un po' sudata.

Vacilla sul penultimo gradino della prima rampa – sente la ripresa di fiato spaventata di John, ma non gli presta attenzione – si appoggia alla parete e alla stampella con un respiro faticoso quando guadagna il pianerottolo.

_Cristo_ , ha davvero dato per scontato il suo dannato trasporto per tutto questo tempo? Non è la prima volta che si ficca in qualche guaio ed è costretto ad una lunga convalescenza, anzi. Il colpo di pistola di Mary Watson in pieno petto è vecchio soltanto di poco più di due anni e anche se il tempo ha cancellato il bruciore della carne e il tedio di giorni lenti e tutti uguali annegati nella morfina un po' resta la sensazione di intorpidimento e squallore di quella particolare guarigione. 

Questa volta è stato veramente bravo, quasi angelico. Non ha corso rischi inutili, non si è stancato, ha dormito quanto ha potuto, pur soffrendo nel dover mantenere quasi sempre la stessa posizione, e non ha mancato un solo appuntamento di fisioterapia, pur detestando la sola idea di averne bisogno.

“Sei stato bravissimo,” mormora John, avvicinandosi a lui sul pianerottolo quanto basta per sporgersi a spostargli il ciuffo un po' sudato dalla fronte, accarezzargli appena la guancia. 

Sherlock sbuffa e scuote un po' la testa. Manca ancora l'altra rampa, oltre la quale riesce a vedere uno spicchio di soffitto, una striscia di finestra e poco altro.

Oltre quella rampa c'è casa.

“Lo sai che lo dici ad alta voce?” ribatte, senza riuscire a trattenere una smorfietta divertita, e poi si stacca dalla parete avvicinandosi con baldanza e spalle squadrate al prossimo gradino. 

“Certo che lo so,” risponde John, “mi secca aver finito tutti gli aggettivi e dovermi ripetere. Straordinario,” aggiunge poi, commentando la conquista del decimo gradino.

“Meraviglioso, sorprendente e fantastico,” vengono esclamati come chiosa all'undicesimo, dodicesimo e tredicesimo scalino.

Al quattordicesimo Sherlock ormai ansima a denti stretti. È in un bagno di sudore e mentre la gamba ferita minaccia di piegarsi in due come uno spaghetto scotto, tutto il resto è terribilmente teso e dolorante.

“Sherlock-” 

“No, no, _no_ ,” sputa Sherlock con rabbia, e parte all'attacco del quindicesimo. Manca talmente poco, può vedere il divano, la scrivania, uno spicchio della sua amata poltrona. Riesce quasi a sentire il sapore del pulviscolo sospeso nella luce che penetra dalle finestre, può quasi sentire sotto le dita i riccioli della tappezzeria del soggiorno.

John tace, si limita a restargli vicino mentre Sherlock laboriosamente affronta il sedicesimo gradino, già pronto ad afferrarlo e stringerlo e smorzargli la caduta quando lo vede esitare prima dell'ultimo.

È come viverlo al rallentatore, l'ultima ripetizione di un movimento che ha sempre dato per scontato, effettuata con le ultime briciole delle sue forze convalescenti.

Quando è in cima alla rampa Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, perplesso, poi si appoggia con la schiena alla parete prima di scivolare giù seduto con un sospiro di sollievo che è anche in parte una risata incredula e estasiata.

“Ce l'ho fatta, John,” annuncia con trionfo un po' tremante. “Ce l'ho fatta, siamo a casa.”

Anche se sono a pochi passi dal più comodo divano, John non trova nessuna obiezione al sederglisi accanto sul pavimento, sporgendosi subito per baciargli la guancia, l'angolo della bocca, lo zigomo, mentre con la mano gli accarezza i ricci un po' sfatti.

“Favoloso,” dice John, con evidente approvazione. “Adesso dovresti riposarti, però, mh? Non devi strafare.”

“Non fare il guastafeste, John,” borbotta Sherlock, senza convinzione, anzi con un tremito divertito nella voce. 

“Hai ragione, dovrei premiarti,” ribatte John, prima di deporgli un bacio leggero sulle labbra. 

Discorso pericoloso eppure atteso così a lungo. Fatto trenta, tanto vale fare trentuno.

“Attento a quello che prometti.”

Riscaldato dal senso di vittoria sul suo stesso corpo, emozionato dal successo così piccolo e allo stesso tempo così enorme, Sherlock non riesce più a trattenere dietro un velo di incertezze ciò che da settimane ristagna appena sotto la superficie. È lui ad allungarsi per premersi meglio nel bacio di John, ed è lui che aspetta col cuore in gola che quel bacio impalpabile si sciolga in qualcosa di più concreto.

Se John è sorpreso lo nasconde abbastanza bene, lasciandosi coinvolgere al punto di affondare le dita nei capelli di Sherlock e tirarselo più vicino.

“Cristo, Sherlock, non sai come sono felice,” aggiunge quando si stacca per un solo attimo, fissandolo un po' frastornato come se non credesse neanche lui alle proprie parole. Non attende una risposta da Sherlock, si sporge subito di nuovo sollevandosi abbastanza per incombere su di lui, cercando l'angolo migliore per approfondire il bacio. 

Il sollievo è reciproco e travolgente.

Sherlock sussulta, accogliendo John con tutta l'avidità che fino ad ora ha trattenuto e nascosto, fingendo una pazienza che non gli è congeniale. Si aggrappa alla sua schiena, stringendo tra le dita manciate di maglione color avena e pentendosi subito della scelta. Non basta, ha bisogno di sentire il calore, la forza del suo corpo contro di sé, ha bisogno di sentire il rumore del suo respiro e il battito del suo cuore contro il suo. Ha anche bisogno di essergli vicino, quanto più vicino possibile, al punto di non essere in grado di distinguere le proprie membra dalle sue.

Ma a giudicare da ciò che può dedurre con la ridotta frazione di cervello non concentrato su John, il sollievo e l'impazienza non sono soltanto suoi.

John gli si spinge contro con un'urgenza che fino ad ora non ha mai tradito, e anche se il suo tocco resta gentile ha in parte perso quella delicatezza estenuante che voleva essere premurosa e che è servita quasi solo a nutrire le paranoie di Sherlock.

“Finalmente,” mormora Sherlock prima di potersi trattenere, l'ultima sillaba smorzata da John che gli morde la bocca, trattenendo un suono sul fondo della gola, un suono che ha un che di primordiale e violento che spinge un brivido lungo la schiena di Sherlock.

“Sher-” ansima John staccandosi a malincuore per respirare, subito aggredito di nuovo da Sherlock, che continua a baciarlo con una disperazione che lo rende rude, con una _fame_ talmente scoperta ed evidente che John, anche se ne è sorpreso, non riesce a separarsene o a tirarsi indietro.

“No,” ribatte Sherlock, perentorio e rauco, stringendo le dita sulla sua nuca per avvicinarlo ancora a sé e ottenere ancora un bacio, lungo e profondo e disordinato. È l'unica cosa per cui la pratica ormai non gli difetti, dopo un mese di paranoie e immobilità forzata. Ogni tentativo di andare oltre è stato reso vano dalla condizione di Sherlock, dalla premura di John e dalla consapevolezza di trovarsi sul divano a fiori di Mrs. Hudson - un po' non buono – o nella sua stanza degli ospiti, comunque non a casa propria. 

Ma i baci, almeno quelli, non hanno più misteri e se John 'Tre Continenti' Watson ha dalla sua molta più esperienza, a Sherlock non difetta la concentrazione spasmodica e un'intelligenza in grado di stabilire i parametri necessari al migliore dei risultati. 

Sherlock sa quale è l'obiezione di John, da lui prontamente soffocata e costretta a svanire. Vuole senza dubbio fargli notare che non dovrebbe restare a lungo seduto sul pavimento del pianerottolo, che magari potrebbe mettersi sul divano e che dovrebbe riposare dopo essersi stancato così tanto. È soltanto il primo giorno, e per quanto la sua volontà possa essere forte, il suo corpo è ancora debole e bisognoso di riposo e recupero.

Sherlock è riuscito a dedurre tutto questo, e proprio per questo continua a tenerlo ben stretto. La mano sulla sua schiena ha smesso di stringere manciate di lana e si è infilata sotto il maglione, sotto la camicia e la maglietta di John, finamente a contatto con la pelle. 

“Sherlock...” sussurra John quando Sherlock glielo permette. La sua voce è diventata scura, morbida e carica e Sherlock non vuole che rovini tutto dicendogli che dovrebbe spostarsi da lì, o che non deve correre troppo.

Finge di non aver compreso, si avventa ancora sulla bocca di John, devastandola di baci talmente possessivi da lasciare il segno di morsi, talmente disperati da sembrare piuttosto preghiere.

Per quanto tempo li ha immaginati, sognati, ritenuti impossibili, una speranza, un desiderio impossibile da realizzare?

“No, no, no,” ribatte Sherlock, rauco e sconcluso e con la bocca così rossa e piena che è il turno di John di spingersi avanti con subitanea foga e rubare un altro bacio, più profondo e urgente.

“Volevo solo dire,” ansima John dopo, allungando una mano per appoggiare le dita sulle labbra di Sherlock – Sherlock rabbrividisce e schiude la bocca su un respiro che non ne vuole sapere di venire fuori - “volevo solo dire che qui è scomodo per te, andiamo in casa?”

“No,” risponde Sherlock, un po' per capriccio un po' per la paura illogica che una volta in casa John si sottragga, raffreddandosi di fronte alle sue dubbie lusinghe.

“Voglio soltanto che ci mettiamo sul morbido,” continua John, accarezzandogli il viso. Dopo un attimo, gli accarezza anche la bocca e Sherlock impiega un secondo a rendersi conto che quel suono sottile e voglioso l'ha proprio emesso lui.

“Giura,” gracchia, mentre le sue dita percorrono gli avvallamenti tra le vertebre di John, contandole una ad una e imparandone la forma. Ne avrà di lavoro da fare, se John lo permetterà e non vede l'ora di poter iniziare a catalogare.

“Giuro,” risponde John, roteando un po' gli occhi per l'esasperazione. “Ora lasciami alzare così posso aiutarti. Altrimenti sarò costretto a portarti via di peso e non credere che io non sia capace di farlo.”

“Non essere stupido, John, non ce la fai a sollevarmi,” risponde Sherlock quasi con alterigia e senza lasciar andare John, il quale sbuffa una risata, gli depone un ridicolo bacio sul naso e riesce a tirare su se stesso e Sherlock in un solo gesto sufficientemente fluido.

John si rialza con giusto qualche velata protesta da parte della sua schiena. Sherlock è piegato a metà sulla sua spalla sana, quella ferita non ha proprio niente da ridire.

“John!”

John ignora ogni rimostranza, trascinando Sherlock in casa e poi fino in camera sua, aprendo la porta con un calcio – cosa che Sherlock trova un po' cliché e molto sexy.

Deve aver perso un sacco di peso se John è in grado di sollevarlo con relativa facilità. Certo sa di esser sempre stato meno robusto di lui, pur essendo tanto più alto, ma non è precisamente un uomo piccolo e leggero. La sola idea della forza di John è in grado di farlo arrossire come una ragazzina, ma John non può vederlo in faccia e Sherlock non riesce più a dispiacersi di niente che abbia a che fare con John e l'effetto che ha su di lui.

John riesce a deporlo sul letto senza vacillare, inciampa nel tappeto prima che Sherlock si decida a staccarsi, finendo quindi per rovinargli addosso.

“Gesù, Sherlock, ti ho fatto male?” borbotta, appena riesce a riprendere fiato e a distriscare le proprie membra da quelle di Sherlock.

“No,” risponde Sherlock, sincero. John non ha neanche sfiorato la gamba ferita, e in quanto al resto il suo peso che lo spinge nel materasso è, una volta che è in grado di concettualizzarlo, fonte di terribile distrazione.

“Dai, lasciami spostare, sono pesante.”

“Non credo proprio,” sussurra Sherlock, strattonando John ancora più vicino con entrambe le mani sotto il suo maglione e strette intorno a manciate di camicia a quadri. “E togli sto coso, voglio toccarti,” dichiara, cercando di sembrare strafottente anche se il viso gli si è coperto di calore.

“Sherlock,” inizia John, tentando forse di iniziare una frase pacata e ragionevole. Sherlock non gliene dà la possibilità, ingegnandosi in ogni modo per sfilargli il maglione. È costretto ad obbedire se non vuole soffocare.

“Non ti ascolto,” prosegue Sherlock, dedicandosi ai bottoni della camicia una volta che il maglione è fuori gioco. Se si ferma non avrà il coraggio di continuare, ma non può fermarsi. Non può più aspettare.

Se si ricordasse che giorno è oggi saprebbe che è passato un anno intero, un anno esatto dal giorno in cui ha iniziato a prendere effettiva coscienza dei suoi sentimenti. Non lo sa e gli interessa ben poco, non gli interessa niente al di fuori di John così vicino, John caldo e vivo e forte nel suo spazio personale, che tenta di ribellarsi e finisce per dargliele tutte vinte.

“Sherlock, non è che non voglio... ma non voglio farti male. In nessun modo.”

Certo, certo. Finalmente l'ha detto, e Sherlock l'aveva già capito, ma saperlo e capirlo non poteva in nessun modo vincere le muraglie concentriche delle sue paure. Deve farglielo capire.

“Non sono di vetro, John. Non mi rompo. Ti dico che non puoi spostarti. Mi va bene dove sei. Mi _piace_ dove sei.”

John sbuffa un po', sorride, si sporge per baciare Sherlock, che non se lo fa dire due volte prima di ricambiare.

“Mi piace dove sono,” risponde John, prima di essere attirato in un altro bacio e reso progressivamente meno interessato ad un discorso complesso dalle mani grandi di Sherlock strette sui suoi fianchi.

Sherlock neanche se lo ricorda più, di essersi steso proprio su questo punto del suo letto, a faccia in giù nel copriletto e con addosso il brivido rovente di un'eccitazione sconosciuta, estranea, persino indesiderata. Si è posto mille domande, quella volta, domande a cui ancora deve dare tutte le risposte, domande che ancora gli fanno frullare in testa decine di dubbi impalpali come illusioni.

Su una cosa non ha dubbi, ed è che la risposta a molte di quelle domande è tra le sue braccia, e lo spinge giù nel letto col suo peso compatto e la forza del suo amore finalmente rivelato, finalmente degno di essere vissuto e sperimentato in ogni sua forma.

 

–-


	14. Chapter 14

** 14 – Sabato 15 Aprile 2017  **

 

__ Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard 

_ (John Legend – All of me) _

 

Sherlock non ha mai avuto l'abitudine di ascoltare musica mentre lavora ad un caso, certamente non prima dell'incidente.

A volte suona per aiutarsi a schiarire le idee, mettere in ordine e collegare in un'enorme mappa concettuale tutte le parti di un ragionamento, certo, ma non da prima della sua partenza per la Serbia. Ora come ora, anche se le dita gli prudono per la nostalgia del violino, la concentrazione e la precisione di movimento che dovrebbe impiegare per tornare a suonare dopo numerose settimane sarebbero superiori al sollievo apportato dalla musica ai suoi ragionamenti. 

Tanto più che al momento la sua musica non sarebbe un sollievo quanto un tormento ancora peggiore, data l'imprecisione di un suono sbavato e stridente.

No, no. Normalmente non ascolta musica mentre lavora, ma questo è un caso facile, è uno di quei casi 'da divano' che di solito rifiuta perché terribilmente banali, e che ora accetta come ha accettato ogni singolo esercizio di fisioterapia: così come deve imparare di nuovo a camminare, così deve imparare di nuovo a lavorare.

John è stato molto chiaro in proposito: niente faccende pericolose finché Sherlock non è in piena salute. E in quanto agli inarrivabili parametri della sua 'piena salute', ha preso su di sè la responsabilità di valutarne il raggiungimento o comunque il progresso di Sherlock, riservandosi di rimbrottarlo – con gentile fermezza – se Sherlock indulge in qualche comportamento che possa rallentare la guarigione.

Da qui, i casi banali o veloci da risolvere, e da qui la musica in sottofondo, che occupa parte dei processi mentali di Sherlock, impegnato a visualizzarne mentalmente la partitura. È seduto sul divano, con la gamba sana ripiegata sotto il corpo e quella convalescente allungata sul tavolino. È riuscito a tenere incrociata anche la gamba ferita fino a poco fa, ma adesso l'arto formicola in maniera spiacevole. 

John torna dalla cucina con due tazze di tè fumante, porgendone una a Sherlock e tenendo la propria con gran cura mentre si arrotola sul divano accanto a lui. 

“Ehi,” inizia John, sporgendosi per guardare cosa sta facendo.

“Mmh,” risponde Sherlock, distratto. 

Il caso e la musica non sono sufficienti per distrarlo completamente dalla presenza di John – niente veramente lo è mai – ma insieme sono abbastanza interessanti da concentrarlo oltre la necessità di parlare del più e del meno.

“Cosa ne pensi?” continua John, avvicinandosi un po' di più sul divano e il movimento genera un sottile cambio di priorità nei processi mentali di Sherlock. Non riesce a prendersela per essere stato interrotto quando John si appoggia contro di lui, caldo contro il suo fianco.

“Pochi dati, caso banale ma bizzarro,” borbotta Sherlock, incapace di ricordarsi anche solo il nome della cliente quando la mano di John, riscaldata dalla tazza bollente, gli si stringe sul ginocchio sano in una carezza spontanea e un po' insistente.

“Quindi non l'hai ancora risolto, ma non vuoi ammetterlo,” canzona John, sporgendosi per baciargli la guancia, poi l'angolo della bocca. 

“John,” ammonisce Sherlock. 

È in pieno conflitto interiore. 

Le attenzioni di John sono preziose come l'aria che respira, ma hanno il potere di mandarlo in crisi e impedirgli di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa. Un bacio piccolo come questo è in grado di intossicarlo come una droga finissima, e il solo concetto di dividere con lui lo stesso letto è stato in grado di costringerlo sveglio per intere notti, trascorse comunque piacevolmente a studiare John profondamente addormentato. 

Non vuole rifiutarlo. Non si è ancora tolto la spiacevole sensazione che tutto questo sia troppo bello per essere vero e allo stesso tempo troppo poco per essere reale. 

Certo, sono a casa insieme. Mary è scomparsa nel nulla. Sherlock  _ non  _ si è dimenticato della bambina, beninteso, ma Mycroft non ha notizie in proposito. Dividono il letto e le loro effusioni si fanno sempre più intense e intime. 

Forse ci vuole soltanto tempo per abituarsi alla novità. 

Fino a poco tempo fa Sherlock sarebbe andato in panico – di fatto ci è andato – soltanto all'idea di avere un amico. L'idea di avere un – compagno? Partner? Fidanzato?  _ Inutili parole inutili _ \- è sufficiente a fargli dubitare della propria percezione della realtà.

Non vuole rifiutarlo, quindi, ma è anche vero che se John continua così il caso andrà a farsi benedire.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, John stacca la mano dal suo ginocchio e la fa scivolare in una carezza sul suo collo, appoggiando poi il palmo sulla sua guancia per fargli voltare la testa.

“John-” protesta Sherlock, senza nessuna convinzione.

“Scusa,” ribatte allegramente John, attirandolo a sé per baciarlo, “è che guardarti lavorare. È sexy.” **   
** Sherlock si lascia baciare, indugiando nel bacio prima di avere una domanda troppo urgente per poterla ancora rimandare.

“Non l'hai mai detto prima,” commenta, senza allontanarsi quando il bacio si esaurisce, “non l'hai mai detto prima, perché lo dici adesso? Questo caso è banale... non può essere poi così... sexy,” continua, parlando troppo in fretta e rendendo la propria pronuncia ancora più limpida e elegante sulla parola estranea. 

John sorride, e lo bacia di nuovo prima che Sherlock possa pretendere una risposta o chiudere gli occhi o capire il perché di questa reazione.

No, decisamente non riesce a credere che sia tutto vero, reale e qui per restare. Lo scorso mese è trascorso fin troppo veloce considerando che comunque né Sherlock né John hanno mai lavorato. A rigor di logica Sherlock dovrebbe essere pazzo di noia, furioso come un leone in gabbia, incapace di star fermo. Invece risolve casi banali dal divano e beve tazze di tè, non disdegnando di mordicchiare un biscotto di tanto in tanto. 

Dorme sette ore a notte nello stesso letto in cui riposa John Watson – il quale russa un pochino e qualche volta ha degli incubi, ma per il momento Sherlock tiene per sé le proprie osservazioni – e se per caso occupa quello stesso letto con John quando nessuno dei due è addormentato, finisce sempre per avere qualcosa da aggiungere alle proprie rilevazioni.

Ha così tanto da imparare in tutto questo, e sempre un senso di angoscia all'idea di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. 

Ma John dice che è sexy mentre deduce, e pazienza se lo stesso complimento gliel'ha fatto la Donna qualche secolo fa. 

Questo è John, e vale più di tutti.

“Lo sei sempre, Sherlock,” ribatte John, baciandogli di nuovo la bocca per buona misura, e poi le guance pallide coperte di improvviso rossore. 

“Mi permetto di dissentire,” mormora Sherlock, serissimo e senza alcun tentativo di essere malizioso. È presuntuoso, è vanitoso ed è teatrale, ma non si è mai ritenuto strettamente parlando particolarmente sexy o attraente, senza alcuna falsa modestia. Ora meno che mai. La convalescenza non ha subito complicazioni ed è trascorsa in pace, ma non è neanche stata particolarmente gentile. 

Soltanto da quando ha ripreso a muoversi con più costanza è riuscito a riprendere sufficiente tono e massa muscolare, e resta ancora troppo magro e pallido e senza forze a supportare la sua consueta energia nervosa.

“Zitto, sono io che decido.”

Dopo aver sperimentato per mesi, per  _ anni _ il tormento dei sentimenti palesemente irrisolti e confusi di John, è frastornante la facilità con la quale l'uomo si è adattato al nuovo stato delle cose.

È come se quella famosa diga che ormai un anno fa Sherlock ha visto creparsi e lasciar passare l'acqua e poi sgretolarsi in una frana rovinosa fosse crollata anche nell'animo di John, lasciandolo libero di amare. 

Sherlock non ha idea se questo possa essere un paragone calzante, tuttavia niente riesce a togliergli l'idea che in ultimo sia stato troppo semplice. 

No, si sta comportando in modo illogico. 

Non è stato facile per niente, e la sua gamba malandata ne è testimone, appoggiata al tavolino da caffè con la sua stupida ginocchiera nera – meno attraente del tutore bionico, va detto, anche se permette una maggiore gamma di movimenti – col velo sottile del pigiama a coprire il ricordo ormai sbiadito del dolore.

“Sherlock,” chiama John, spostando il proprio peso sul divano. È quasi in piedi adesso, appoggiato al ginocchio puntato nel sedile, chino su Sherlock in una posizione di vantaggio per aggredire ancora la sua bocca.

“Non sei qui,” continua John, quando si stacca. Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, e non capisce. Odia non capire, ma è pronto a rinunciare alle proprie capacità intellettive per un altro lungo attimo se John intende rifare quella cosa con i denti sul suo labbro. 

“Certo che sono qui, John,” ribatte piuttosto affannato, fingendo fastidio. Non è molto convincente.

“Al massimo il tuo corpo è qui, la tua mente era da qualche altra parte. Stai pensando al caso?”

“Ora no,” ammette Sherlock e John sorride vittorioso. 

Sherlock sbuffa.

“Parlami del caso,” propone John, “non mi hai ancora detto niente.”

Sherlock sbuffa ancora un po', passandosi una mano nei capelli. 

Per qualche motivo c'è sempre un ragno nell'angolo del soffitto del soggiorno. Non sa se sia sempre lo stesso fin dall'inizio o magari un suo lontano parente. Sarebbe a stento una cosa degna di nota, normalmente, ma a quel ragno e alle sue appiccicose creazioni deve il riordino di molti pensieri aggrovigliati. 

“Qualche giorno fa ho ricevuto una mail da una certa Violet Hunter,” inizia Sherlock, fermandosi un istante quando la mano di John sostituisce la sua tra i suoi capelli. La carezza è piacevole, anche se gli fa perdere il filo del discorso.

“Vai avanti.”

“Stavo per ignorarla del tutto. Non risolvo beghe tra segretarie e bambinaie, anche se sono bloccato in casa perché  _ qualcuno _ mi impedisce di prendere casi veri.”

“ _ Qualcuno _ ti vorrebbe vivo ancora a lungo, Sherlock,” risponde John. La risata si è asciugata nella sua voce, e il tocco delle sue dita nei riccioli di Sherlock è un po' più possessivo. 

Sherlock non sa perché, ma questa considerazione pronunciata a mezza voce, come un dato di fatto, ha il potere di aprirgli un abisso nello stomaco, aggrovigliato tra speranza, colpa, angoscia e vero e proprio  _ anelito _ . Desiderio non è una parola sufficientemente forte, né copre le sfumature di ciò che lo colpisce con la forza di un pugno. 

“Mmh,” risponde Sherlock, senza un'argomentazione migliore a proprio favore. “Comunque, la Hunter aveva almeno il pregio di scrivere in inglese corretto, con una grafia adeguata e senza abusare della punteggiatura. Avevo ragione,  _ era _ un caso da bambinaie e segretarie, ma c'era qualcosa di strano.”

“Cosa?” 

“La ragazza lavora come  _ au-pair _ da diversi anni per pagarsi gli studi. Di recente la sua famiglia ospite ha deciso di trasferirsi negli Stati Uniti, pertanto è rimasta senza lavoro e senza casa. Ha famiglia in Scozia, ma non sufficienti legami familiari per tornare a casa.”

“Cosa ti ha convinto?” domanda John, chinandosi un po' di più per deporre un bacio alla giuntura di mandibola e collo.

È sleale. È un punto in cui Sherlock è tremendamente sensibile, e il contatto lo costringe a rabbrividire un po' e ad annaspare per un attimo in cerca del proprio respiro. 

“Mi ha scritto perché ha ricevuto una richiesta di lavoro molto strana. Come dicevo, è disperata e conta di accettarla. Voleva il mio parere prima di decidere.”

“Beh, non batte il caso del coniglio, almeno non per ora,” commenta John. Sherlock non ha il tempo di escogitare una risposta altrettanto insolente, perché John risale a mordicchiargli il lobo dell'orecchio e ogni pensiero relativo a Violet Hunter perde qualsiasi consistenza.

“J-” gorgoglia, accolto dalla risata affettuosa di John che non gli permette di voltarsi, e anzi si china di più su di lui perché stia fermo.

“Shh, tu racconta e non interferire.”  
Sherlock riesce a scoccargli un'occhiataccia, prima di socchiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi sbaciucchiare ancora per qualche secondo. L'approccio di John è giocoso e leggero, ma pur nella sua confusione Sherlock riesce a percepire la scintilla di un fuoco molto più caldo sotto la superficie tenue dello scherzo. Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia da che ha scoperto di desiderare scaldarsi a quel fuoco, ma ancora non riesce a togliersi il timore di restarne scottato. 

“La Hunter è rimasta senza casa e senza lavoro, dicevo,” continua Sherlock dopo un po', palpebre a mezz'asta e testa reclinata sullo schienale del divano. John incombe piacevolmente su di lui, chino a baciargli la gola e a piazzare minuscoli morsi per niente dolorosi sul suo collo. Senza pensarci, Sherlock allunga la mano per accarezzargli la nuca e John brontola la propria approvazione sulla sua pelle. 

“Dicevi,” conferma John.

“Aveva dei risparmi, ma li ha spesi per mantenersi mentre cercava un altro lavoro. Sono stato sul punto di darle cinquanta sterline e augurarle buona fortuna, a questo punto,” continua, storcendo un po' il naso alla risata divertita di John.

“Cosa, adesso?” incalza, indispettito.

“Niente, niente. È che soltanto tu puoi essere generoso senza che nessuno te lo chieda e urticante da far male nello stesso gesto. 'Buona fortuna,' certo,” prosegue ridendo.

“Sono perfettamente in grado di dimostrare compassione genuina, John, e comunque visto che tutti gli scambi fino ad ora sono stati per iscritto, difficilmente avrebbe capito il mio tono  _ urticante _ . Vuoi o no il resto della storia?”

“Oh, sì,” mormora John, agganciando lo scollo della maglietta di Sherlock per scoprire qualche centimetro delle sue clavicole e chinarsi a baciarle.

“Insomma, quando stava per rinunciare a rimanere in città ha ricevuto un'offerta di lavoro tramite un'agenzia online per  _ au-pair _ , da un tale Mr. Rucastle. La paga era buona, aveva soltanto un bambino a cui badare, in quel nuovo complesso di lusso a Mayfair, Copper Beeches.”

“Mmh,” commenta John, sbuffando frustrato quando non riesce a tirare ulteriormente il collo della maglietta. Alza lo sguardo su Sherlock, che adesso fissa nuovamente la ragnatela nell'angolo del soffitto, e riprende a baciargli il collo, allungando le mani per accarezzargli i fianchi. 

Sorride, quando Sherlock è attraversato da un sottile brivido prima di continuare a parlare.

“John, mi stai ascoltando?” chiede Sherlock dopo qualche secondo, col respiro trattenuto in gola all'idea delle dita di John che superano la barriera della stoffa e finalmente toccano la pelle con la pelle.

“Certo, posso ripetere quello che hai detto parola per parola. Sembra tutto regolare, cosa c'era di strano nell'offerta?”

Sherlock aggiusta la gamba ferita sul tavolino da caffè, agitando leggermente le dita del piede. Sono un po' fredde, ma le mani di John sui suoi fianchi, ancora al di sopra dei vestiti, sono così calde da fargli dimenticare anche quel piccolo disagio.

“La paga spropositata rispetto agli incarichi, intanto. Poi c'erano delle richieste particolari.”

“Ah-ha,” ribatte John, tornando ad accosciarsi sul divano, una gamba piegata e infilata tra lo schienale e il cuscino, l'altro piede appoggiato per terra, ginocchio e gamba contro la gamba sana di Sherlock. In questa posizione è più difficile accarezzargli i fianchi, certo, ma ha tutta la possibilità di accarezzargli la pancia troppo piatta. Sherlock inspira rumorosamente al contatto, cambiando leggermente la posizione in cui è seduto.

“Per esempio, Mr. Rucastle le ha chiesto di tagliare i capelli, che la Hunter porta molto lunghi. Tagliare i capelli e... indossare un vestito in particolare, John, mi distrai moltissimo se continui così.”

John scoppia a ridere. 

“Dovresti vederti mentre lo dici,” risponde, chinandosi per rubargli un altro bacio, “non pensavo fosse così facile distrarti, devo essere sincero.”

Sherlock sbuffa, scuote leggermente la testa come per rimettere in ordine i pensieri arruffati.

“Ci sono cose che mi distraggono più... più di altre,” risponde Sherlock a mezza voce, considerando seriamente la possibilità di lasciar perdere il caso, e convincere John a portarlo a letto. Basterebbero soltanto due semplici parole più efficaci di qualsiasi altro giochetto o allusione, giusto? 

“Allora sto facendo le cose giuste,” aggiunge John. La sua mano destra risale un po' sotto la maglietta di Sherlock, sfiorando per la prima volta la pelle e Sherlock si ferma, smette persino di respirare. Ah, ma certo.

“Continua, continua, non badare a me,” prosegue John, bonario.

Certo, adesso Sherlock capisce, ed è piuttosto elementare a dire il vero. Fa tutto parte del gioco, cosa che non manca di renderlo perplesso perché questo tipo di cose continua a essergli estraneo e alieno, ma suppone che, con un po' di pratica, potrà imparare le regole e magari contribuire al gioco.

Dunque, il caso.

“Insomma, erano richieste piuttosto personali. La Hunter era dubbiosa e ha voluto chiedere il mio consiglio prima di accettare il lavoro. Le ho detto di farlo, se riteneva di poter passare sopra la faccenda dei capelli e del vestito. A quanto pare l'ha fatto. Ma ecco, questa mattina mi ha scritto di nuovo.”

“Cosa ti ha scritto?” Il tono di John è sincero, ma Sherlock non ha nessun modo di concentrarsi sul caso o sulla cliente. Non con la mano di John che gli accarezza la pancia e esita, come indecisa se risalire o superare l'elastico dei suoi calzoni. Sherlock vorrebbe vedere, constatare ogni diversità e ogni somiglianza nel colore e nella grana della sua pelle a contrasto con quella di John. La maglietta sembra un ostacolo insormontabile al suo desiderio. Tuttavia, allo stesso tempo non ha alcuna voglia di vedersi e sentirsi esposto.

“Ha- ha scritto che stanno succedendo cose molto strane a Copper Beeches,” continua Sherlock, respirando un po' troppo forte, mentre le sue anche scattano appena ma di propria ben definita volontà contro la mano di John, che presa una decisione è scesa ad accarezzarlo attraverso la stoffa degli slip.

“Ok?” La richiesta di conferma di John è leggera, appena un soffio, e Sherlock è costretto a far scivolare lo sguardo dal punto del soffitto su cui l'ha risolutamente piantato per incontrare quello di John, colmo di premura e attenzione. 

“Sorprendentemente ok,” bofonchia Sherlock, dopo essersi schiarito la gola troppo stretta perché le parole possano ancora uscire con chiarezza. È molto più e allo stesso tempo molto meno che 'ok', il contatto fin troppo leggero della mano di John su di sè, la percezione appena accennata delle sue dita e la pressione lieve del suo palmo. Per certi versi è una provocazione crudele, per altri è un'anticipazione irresistibile, troppo per Sherlock che ha da recuperare tutti gli anni in cui ha creduto di non aver bisogno di altro se non di che nutrire il proprio intelletto, troppo poco per quello stesso Sherlock che adesso ha spostato il punto focale della propria spaventosa concentrazione e  _ pretende  _ di sapere, imparare, studiare, conoscere e finanche essere finalmente validato dalla consapevolezza di essere desiderato da qualcuno. No, non da qualcuno. Da John.

“Mh,” approva John, sporgendosi di nuovo per baciargli il collo e la mandibola, “è troppo chiederti di continuare con il caso?” 

Sherlock risponderebbe volentieri con qualcosa di caustico, ma le parole non giungono in suo soccorso, e la risata nascosta nella domanda di John è sufficiente ad ammutolirlo completamente.

Il caso non è importante, il caso è sfumato all'orizzonte come un miraggio sull'asfalto in una giornata troppo calda o un'ombra indistinta nella luce tremolante di un lampione in una giornata nebbiosa. È inconsistente e non ha nulla a che vedere con il restringersi progressivo e inesorabile dell'universo al solo spazio occupato dal divano, alle sole parti del divano su cui entrambi siedono.

“John,” mormora dopo qualche beato secondo alla mercé delle carezze di John, costanti ma non insistenti. John si ferma subito, rialzando la testa per poterlo guardare in viso e controllare la sua espressione, con un sospetto di apprensione che va dritto al cuore di Sherlock e lo riscalda di sollievo.

Ah, è molto semplice in realtà, è molto semplice, ed è così facile da essere quasi un insulto non soltanto alle sue capacità mentali ma anche a quelle francamente deludenti di una persona normale, uno stupido pesce rosso. 

È costretto a cedere suo malgrado al sorriso che tenta di arricciargli gli angoli della bocca e rischiarargli gli occhi. John gli sorride di rimando, con evidente sollievo.

“Cosa, Sherlock? Tutto ok?” 

Sì, adesso può leggergli in faccia tutte le domande trascurabili e necessarie che l'altro si pone, che forse lo tormentano mentre cerca di indovinare come agire per far bene, per evitare di sbagliare. Gesù, sono entrambi talmente stupidi e nuovi in questo, che forse – forse – non c'è nessun bisogno di vergognarsi e di aver paura. 

Gli costa soltanto un piccolo sforzo, prima insormontabile, sporgersi per chiedere un bacio e allungare una mano soltanto un po' esitante e appoggiarla con gran cura su quella di John, senza fermarne il movimento.

“Sì, non ti fermare,” mormora, compiaciuto per un attimo dal fatto che la sua voce, pur smorzata in un soffio profondo, non abbia traballato o inciampato sulle parole traditrici. 

“Non ci penso proprio,” risponde John altrettanto piano, eppure ritira la mano e fa per alzarsi, chinandosi solo un attimo a baciare via l'espressione perplessa dalla bocca e dal viso di Sherlock, prima di scivolare in ginocchio sul tappeto. 

John senza dubbio ha calcolato la possibile reazione di Sherlock al suo movimento, è palese nel modo in cui pur non guardandolo in viso controlla la sua espressione con la coda dell'occhio e tenta disperatamente di non sorridere quando constata il rossore che pure Sherlock si sente bruciare in faccia. 

È un mese da che dividono il letto e pur con le limitazioni dovute alla convalescenza di Sherlock, hanno avuto modo di sperimentare un po'. Non quanto Sherlock avrebbe voluto, bloccato in parte dal proprio stato fisico e in parte da limiti che ha deciso da solo e che si è autoimposto. Continua a pensare di non essere attraente, nonostante John gli dimostri ogni giorno il contrario.

Ma è ancora una cosa nuova, nuova e sconvolgente il fatto che determinate effusioni o atti possano essere iniziati o compiuti fuori dalla camera da letto e in piena luce del giorno. Non è una questione di ritegno o vergogna, ma si tratta di un territorio ancora in gran parte inesplorato e in cui Sherlock è molto più carente, sia dal punto di vista dell'esperienza che – almeno per il momento – da quello della percezione di sè. 

Le dita di John, che gli accarezzano con delicatezza la striscia di pelle lasciata scoperta dal pigiama tra la caviglia e il piede della gamba ferita, lo strappano alle elucubrazioni. 

“John?” 

In risposta John sorride, spingendo un po' le dita sotto l'orlo del pigiama e continuando ad accarezzare con dolcezza, quasi con reverenza. Si sporge per baciare il malleolo sporgente e la pelle che ha già scaldato con le mani, sorride un po' quando Sherlock rabbrividisce.

“Sherlock, ognuno di noi ha visto l'altro al suo peggio,” mormora John dopo un po', mentre le sue mani salgono ad accarezzare il polpaccio e – con estrema circospezione – il ginocchio rattoppato ancora imprigionato nella ginocchiera protettiva, spingendo su la gamba troppo larga del pigiama. John lo bacia anche lì, sfiorando appena con le labbra le cicatrici lasciate dall'intervento. Sono già sbiadite, un brutto ricordo e magari un po' di dolore nei giorni di pioggia. 

“Ci ho messo una vita per capirlo,” continua John, con una smorfia consapevole che Sherlock interpreta come rivolta a John stesso e alla sua protratta cecità, “ma adesso lo so, e ora che lo so lo vedo facilmente,” aggiunge, alzando la testa per guardare Sherlock negli occhi. “Ti amo così come sei, Sherlock, non- non devi avere paura. Di niente.”

“Non ho paura di te, John,” risponde Sherlock, scuotendo leggermente la testa. È vero. Non ha mai avuto paura di lui, strettamente parlando. Può aver temuto le sue reazioni, ma il suo timore è sempre partito dalla bassa considerazione di sè in merito ai rapporti umani. 

“Allora di cosa hai paura, Sherlock?” Le dita di John si spingono un po' di più sotto la gamba del pigiama, tutta raggrumata intorno alla coscia di Sherlock e accarezzano anche quella pelle sensibile. 

Sherlock chiude gli occhi per un attimo. Non può e non deve scappare da questo confronto, o tutte le settimane trascorse saranno state vane. Ci è voluto impegno, pazienza, sopportazione e un dannato incidente per liberare dalla ruggine quella particolare serratura del cuore di John, il quale però ora in cambio ha aperto tutte le porte e le finestre, lasciando entrare il sole e l'aria. 

Fuggire e sottrarsi al confronto soltanto per risparmiare un briciolo del proprio orgoglio non avrà il risultato sperato, il risultato ultimo al quale inconsapevolmente tende da anni, e che in maniera più concreta ma non meno importante implica sesso, vicinanza e calore.

“Ho paura di non essere abbastanza,” sputa fuori in un soffio a malapena udibile, voce talmente bassa da essere ridotta ad un mormorio. 

Pronunciare veramente quelle parole mentre è seduto in maniera scomposta, spettinato e mezzo duro nel divano di casa in pieno giorno è già abbastanza rivoluzionario. Il fatto che invece di spingergli il cuore in gola per l'ansia l'aver finalmente ceduto al bisogno della rivelazione lo renda più calmo è altrettanto sorprendente.

“Sh-”

“No, devo dirlo. Lasciamelo dire, John. Ho-  _ paura _ che questa cosa, che ho voluto tantissimo, che ho sperato, ho paura di rovinarla perché non sono in grado. Ho paura che te ne andrai di nuovo.”

La risposta di John, la foga con cui questi la pronuncia senza neanche fargli finire la frase fa già molto per calmare le apprensioni di Sherlock.

“No, Cristo, Sherlock. Mai, mai più. Lo giuro. E non c'è niente – a questo punto posso dirlo – non c'è niente che tu possa fare per mandarmi via. Mi hai detto che sei una condanna una a vita, perfetto, accetto la mia condanna. Non voglio uno sconto di pena. Non voglio una cauzione e non voglio uscire sulla parola. Non voglio uscirne in nessun modo. Te l'ho detto, no? Ci siamo già visti al peggio. Sai come si dice in questi casi?”

No, no. John sorride.

“Non lo dico per metterti ansia, Sherlock, non pensare niente che non sia il valore puro delle parole che sto per dire, ma sai come si dice,  _ nella buona e nella cattiva sorte _ ,  _ finché morte non ci separi _ .”

Sherlock è silenzioso per un lungo attimo, mentre le parole di John penetrano sotto la superficie e il loro significato acquista definizione e colore. 

Sarebbe pedante inseguire ancora un dubbio impalpabile come un miraggio quando la verità dei fatti è tanto più allettante e, Gesù, c'è John seduto per terra tra le sue gambe aperte che gli consegna parole d'amore prosaiche, antiquate, persino sciocche, ma così importanti. 

“John-” gracchia, con la gola asciutta e il viso molto caldo. 

“Sì?” John sorride, lento e sicuro e la temperatura nella stanza sale di alcuni gradi. Sherlock quasi boccheggia come il pesce fuor d'acqua che di fatto si sente, poi annuisce tra sè e sè e tende una mano a John perché si alzi.

“John, possiamo- possiamo andare a letto?”

“Dio, sì,” commenta John, tirandosi in piedi con aiuto minimo da parte di Sherlock, e offrendogli subito il proprio per alzarsi dal divano. 

“ L'ultimo che arriva paga pegno,” annuncia Sherlock con finto sussiego e John ride, lo prende per mano e lo conduce in camera da letto.

 

–

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' passato un sacco di tempo da quando ho aggiornato questa storia e mi dispiace moltissimo aver fatto attendere così tanto in un momento cruciale. 
> 
> Spero che questo capitolo non deluda troppo le aspettative di nessune. Non ho passato e non sto passando un periodo felice e anche la mia scrittura ne risente. Abbiate pazienza e siate gentili ; )


	15. Chapter 15

**15 - Sabato 15 Aprile 2017 (più tardi)**

This is his body  
This is his love  
Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough

_(Bedroom Hymns – Florence and the Machine)_

 

Da qualche parte nelle pieghe del copriletto rovesciato per terra c'è un telefono che vibra inutilmente, soffocato dalla stoffa e dai rumori provenienti dal letto.

Sherlock mentirebbe se dicesse di non essersene accorto, ma il telefono è l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri, e Miss Hunter ha smesso di esistere molto prima che lui e John varcassero la soglia della camera da letto, la mano di Sherlock stretta in quella di John, l'umore un misto di nervi a malapena contenuti e vibranti aspettative.

Il nervosismo deve essere tutto dalla sua parte, perché John ha mantenuto il fare rilassato e premuroso, con un che di giocoso che mira a tranquillizzare Sherlock e ha il risultato pratico di confonderlo ancora di più.

È ancora troppo vigile e consapevole di sé, ed è con una sorta di colpevole riluttanza che si lascia guidare da John, come se non fosse del tutto certo di volere ciò che di fatto desidera al punto di mandarsi in confusione per la violenza del proprio desiderio.

È in un territorio inesplorato – smorfietta disgustata tra sé e sé al pensiero del facile _double entendre_ – del quale non possiede che pochi e radi punti di riferimento.

Per quel che sa, John in questo caso è la dannata stella polare, la più luminosa del firmamento.

Sherlock è grato di non poter guardare in viso John in questo momento, ancora più grato di non potersi far vedere. Non ha idea di cosa stia facendo la sua faccia, ma a giudicare dal modo ostinato in cui la sua bocca torna a schiudersi e le sue palpebre a calare, deve avere un'espressione terribilmente stupida e accaldata.

È steso sul fianco destro, con le gambe leggermente piegate e un cuscino tra le ginocchia per sicurezza. Ha roteato gli occhi di fronte alla premura di John, pur essendo già paonazzo all'idea di ritrovarsi al suo cospetto in un comune stato di avanzata svestizione, ma adesso deve ringraziarlo per la sua lungimiranza: John gli si preme contro da dietro, attraverso il doppio strato della biancheria intima, e nemmeno l'ultimo e più fievole dei suoi pensieri riesce a sfiorare la gamba a malapena guarita, messa leggermente sotto sforzo dalla posizione, ma per niente dolorante.

“Cerca di rilassarti,” mormora John, e il solo fatto che chiuda la frase con un bacio soffice alla base della sua nuca riesce a confondere Sherlock. Di questo passo l'intero quadro della vicenda – se stesso e John Watson quasi nudi e _vicini, molto vicini_ nel proprio letto, con tutte le intenzioni di annullare qualsiasi distanza residua – continuerà a sfuggirgli, complice la sua attenzione fallace sensibile ai più piccoli dettagli.

Le dita di John hanno delle callosità che grattano un po' sulla sua pelle quando questi gli accarezza il torace. Le sue braccia hanno mantenuto un certo grado di definizione nella muscolatura, e anche se sono ormai anni che John non è esposto al sole del deserto, il suo colorito più scuro spicca contro la pelle bianchissima di Sherlock.

 

Rilassarsi, certo, più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Nessuna delle sue fantasie, nemmeno le più dettagliate e volgari che ha potuto formulare in qualche momento di dormiveglia non controllato dal suo inesorabile censore interiore possono in nessun modo reggere il confronto con la realtà di John che lo stringe in questo modo tanto intimo e gli suggerisce di rilassarsi.

Rilassarsi, certo, lo farà quando sarà morto, adesso c'è troppo da scoprire, e se non catalogare almeno sperimentare, per un prima volta che – spera – non è che una prova generale di mille altre volte a venire.

D'altra parte, neanche questo primo esperimento può essere buttato via come una cosa priva di utilità, _anzi_ , pur generando dei dati privi di qualsiasi valore statistico avrà il pregio di produrre i ricordi migliori. Materiale che neanche Sherlock, con il suo palazzo mentale perfettamente ordinato, può pensare di gettare via o cancellare.

“Sherlock,” mormora John, divertito, ma con un che di appena tagliente sull'orlo delle parole. “Non so dove sei, ma vorrei che fossi qui con me,” aggiunge, spingendosi contro di lui con maggiore forza, sporgendosi per baciargli la nuca. Sherlock rabbrividisce al sospetto di denti contro la pelle sensibile.  
“S-sono qui, John, non essere stupido, certo che sono qui.”

John ha l'ardire di ridere contro i suoi capelli, ma qualsiasi offesa o vergogna di Sherlock è immediatamente inghiottita dalla sensazione di calore che quel suono sciocco e intimo ha il potere di suscitare in lui. John lo tiene stretto e lo sostiene, aggrappato a lui come un'edera ad una parete, lo scalda e lo definisce quando si sente inconsistente come una nuvola, lo riporta a terra prima che possa dissolversi nell'aria dopo essersi schiantato al suolo seguendo la traccia elettrica di un fulmine.

“Mi sembrava che ti fossi perso in qualche tuo corridoio privato,” canzona John, con tono in parte divertito, in parte leggermente sarcastico, tirandosi contro Sherlock con più forza, un braccio attraverso il torace – la mano ben piantata in mezzo al petto, contro il battito furioso di Sherlock – l'altra sul basso ventre, le punte delle dita appena sotto l'orlo degli slip.

“E io ti voglio qui, Sherlock, capito, devi essere qui al cento per cento,” continua John, con una sorta di ringhio basso e sexy nella voce, un po' arrochita rispetto al solito. Sherlock avverte un gemito un po' troppo acuto e voglioso, e impiega una manciata di secondi a rendersi conto del fatto che è uscito proprio dalla sua gola.

Sbatte le palpebre e riesce appena a leccarsi e mordersi le labbra prima che la mano di John sulla sua pancia risalga, abbandonando la sua sottile, snervante promessa e accarezzandogli il corpo in una lunga carezza fino a incontrare l'altra sul suo petto.

John infila con cautela una gamba tra le sue, attirandolo più vicino, mentre le sue mani si dedicano ad accarezzarlo con devota precisione.

In un primo momento Sherlock è troppo distratto, dalle carezze alquanto sapienti di John e dalla sensazione sconvolgente della sua erezione che gli preme contro con insistenza, per rendersi conto che le dita di John indugiano sul segno scolorito e consumato del proiettile di Mary, con qualcosa di affine alla venerazione.

Nello stato in cui si trova Sherlock non ha a disposizione tutte le proprie facoltà mentali per distinguere gli elementi alla base del gesto istintivo di John. Fascinazione, forse, e senza dubbio una sorta di senso di colpa che Sherlock non riesce a individuare, ma che vorrebbe eradicare.

Fatto sta che il gesto lo colpisce al punto da strappargli qualche parola deformata e spezzata, anche quando le dita di John abbandonano l'esame un po' troppo clinico e tornano ad accarezzare e stringere.

“D-dove sei, John, torna da me.”

Esita, col respiro bloccato nel petto, poi lo soffia via insieme alle parole accaldate.

“Ho bisogno di te.”

  
"Sono qui," mormora John, deponendo un bacio leggero contro una sua vertebra.

Mente, ma ritira le dita, allontanandole dalla vecchia ferita dello sparo, troppo vicina al cuore. Per un soffio, solo per un soffio.  
Sherlock sa che sta pensando questo, e da un lato vorrebbe affrontare l'argomento come forse non hanno mai fatto. Dall'altro non intende distogliere John dall'idea più concreta e immediata - circa - del sesso. Non volesse mai il cielo che il buon dottore decidesse, alla fine, che le condizioni fisiche di Sherlock non permettono di proseguire.

Non può neanche immaginare la parola sesso senza che gli si chiuda la gola in un senso di imbarazzo immotivato, ma non può più erigere barriere inutili, né con se stesso né con John. È finito il tempo delle mezze verità e degli enigmi.

"Non dobbiamo correre , Sherlock, non dobbiamo per forza fare tutto subito."

"No."Il no è perentorio, fin troppo reciso per una frase tanto premurosa e preoccupata, non dubbiosa o riluttante, e John si ferma perplesso, smettendo per un attimo di accarezzare il fianco di Sherlock con dita leggere.

Alla risposta di Sherlock i suoi polpastrelli premono più possessivi, comunque gentili, contro la sua pelle.

“No?”

Deve dirglielo. Per cliché che possa essere, questo è il momento, questo è il coronamento di anni di desiderio negato e ignorato, irrisolto e non riconosciuto. È proprio necessario che sia oggi e nel modo completo e specifico che Sherlock richiede. Ha bisogno di essere una sola persona con John -pensa, storcendo un po' il naso al pensiero - e di esserlo oggi, adesso, ogni distanza completamente annullata.

“No. No, John, non stiamo correndo,” mormora Sherlock sentendosi il viso caldo, in fiamme. L'argomento non gli è congeniale, ma non può ignorarlo. 

“È troppo tempo che aspetto. È... Il momento giusto. E io non posso più... Non posso più aspettare ad averti. Posso averti? Dimmi di sì, ti prego.”

È sleale non aver potuto parlare con John guardandolo in faccia, ma Sherlock non ci sarebbe comunque mai riuscito. O così, o niente.

Non deve attendere più di qualche secondo. La stretta forte di John intorno alla sua vita, il modo in cui John se lo stringe addosso, spingendosi contro di lui e soffia un soffice “Sherlock” contro la sua scapola, con una tenerezza che i suoi gesti più rudi lasciano comunque filtrare.

“Cristo, Sherlock, sì,” continua John. Gli bacia la spalla, e le sue dita finalmente superano il limite dell'elastico non per stringersi intorno a lui ma per spingere giù gli slip, aiutato goffamente da Sherlock, reso imbranato dalla fretta e dall'aspettativa.

“Non l'ho mai fatto,” considera John dopo un attimo, dopo aver liberato l'indumento da entrambe le gambe di Sherlock.

“Siamo in due,” offre Sherlock, con un che di ironico che John sembra cogliere e gradire.

Gli depone un bacio alla sommità di una natica, poi si sposta, allungandosi fuori dal letto per frugare nel comodino. Certo, lubrificante.

Al ritorno dalla Serbia Sherlock è stato sottoposto a ogni genere di esami. È pulito. In quanto al buon dottore, Sherlock è stato di recente informato dei risultati di esami che ha visto nella posta ma che non ha fatto in tempo a sottrarre e spiare, quando era ancora confinato sul divano di Mrs. H.  
È tutto a posto, su quel versante, e una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi.

Sherlock si tende alla prima carezza più intima, il tocco leggero, gentile ma per niente esitante delle dita di John.  
Sherlock intuisce, più che sentire o vedere il lieve sorriso caloroso di John contro la sua pelle, suscitato dalla sua reazione.  
Si sente il viso terribilmente caldo all'idea di aver tradito così facilmente la propria totale inesperienza ma non può soccombere all'imbarazzo, non ora e forse mai più.

"John, aspetta," mormora Sherlock, con tono solo un po' titubante, ma così profondo e languido da spingere John a stringerlo con più dolce decisione e a premersi contro di lui.

"Cosa c'è," gli sussurra all'orecchio.

Sherlock deglutisce al sentire il calore del suo respiro, e la più lieve pressione della punta della sua lingua contro il lobo del suo orecchio.

"Voglio vederti in faccia, posso vederti in faccia?"

Ah, tutta questa intraprendenza non è da lui, eppure suona nuova e vibrante come un LA perfettamente intonato, ha la tonalità dorata e fresca di una mattina serena dopo una notte di pioggia.

È difficile come camminare di nuovo dopo un brutto incidente, ed è perfetto.

John gli accarezza la pancia, si sporge per baciargli il collo.

"Mm, aspetta."

Si alza e gira intorno al letto, tornando a stendersi dall'altro lato di Sherlock. Sherlock l'osserva apertamente, sollevato dall'imbarazzo grazie alla sua curiosità. Il sorriso di John si accentua man mano che lo sguardo clinico e penetrante di Sherlock si scalda e si scurisce.

"Voglio farlo, John," mormora Sherlock, praticamente abissale, e John si assicura soltanto che la sua gamba ferita non abbia di che protestare, prima di tirarselo addosso e riprendere a baciarlo, stringendogli forte le natiche con le dita.

"Cristo, Sherlock."

"Zitto," ribatte questi, cercando di nascondersi dietro a un che di imperioso - fallisce, ma John lo bacia a fondo, mordendogli il labbro, e il piccolo trascurabile fastidio sensuale serve al duplice scopo di distrarlo dalla vergogna e dalla sensazione estranea delle dita di John che accarezzano il solco tra le sue natiche.

Sherlock fa una smorfia, subito cancellata dal sorriso di John, e dal suo bacio. 

Sherlock archivia la fuggevole sensazione di disgusto al freddo scivoloso per dopo, concentrandosi sull'intrusione costante e gentile delle dita di John contro la sua apertura.

Poter leggere sul viso di John il riflesso della propria meraviglia fa molto per alleviare il nervosismo di Sherlock.

“Ok, Sherlock?” John mormora la domanda contro la sua pelle, baciandogli il collo, il viso e la bocca. La sua mano libera è premuta ben aperta in mezzo alla schiena di Sherlock, calda e rassicurante.  
Sherlock riesce a soffiare un vago mormorio d'assenso, subito perso in un suono di sorpresa e curiosità più forte, strappatogli dalla pressione più decisa delle dita di John. 

“Oh,” dice stupidamente, accigliandosi e osservando John di soppiatto, troppo stravolto e accaldato per poter avere il benché minimo dominio sul proprio corpo quando questo si stringe intorno al dito di John. 

John gli bacia la tempia e si ferma un istante, tirando un respiro un po' sforzato.

“Male?”

“No,” risponde Sherlock piano, sincero, “solo strano. Non ho- non ho dati.”

La risata di John contro i suoi capelli non ha niente di cattivo o beffardo, è anzi calda e tenera e del tutto rilassata e complice.

“Ci penso io ai dati, Sherlock, se me lo permetti,” continua, con un bacio all'angolo della bocca, che Sherlock cattura e trasforma in qualcosa di più dolce ed ad un tempo ingordo. Inspira a fondo alla fine del bacio, godendosi il modo in cui John si prende cura di ogni sua minuscola necessità, fermandosi perché possa restare al passo e trovare l'esperienza piacevole, degna di essere ripetuta. 

Lo sguardo di John si posa sul suo viso, scende sulle sue labbra e torna ai suoi occhi. Sherlock è quasi timido per un attimo, non esitante, ma colorato dalla consapevolezza delle parole che sta per dire.

Le dita di John premono più dentro senza far male,  rese scivolose dal lube, e John sospira quasi con aria di scusa e mormora “Cristo, Sherlock, sei così stretto. Non voglio farti male neanche per errore.”

Sherlock è costretto a rispondere alla sua genuina meraviglia con un breve sorriso storto e una leggera mossa istintiva delle anche.

“Va bene-” ansima, “ti giuro che va bene, non ti fermare John. Lo voglio, ti voglio.”

L’esitazione colpita di John alle sue parole – eccitazione, non ripensamento – costringe comunque Sherlock a sporgersi, a tendersi per baciargli e mordergli la bocca e allo stesso tempo a spingersi contro le sue dita, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo suono acuto, ormai non del tutto sorpreso. 

La meraviglia di John, invece, sorge e si concretizza in una sorta di ringhio basso e sensuale, e nella progressiva perdita di cautela delle sue carezze. Le sue dita premono e massaggiano finché la carne non cede, e Sherlock singhiozza un gemito sconvolto e del tutto indifeso alla nuovissima e sconcertante sensazione.

È pieno e tirato, coperto da un velo di sudore che non accenna a raffreddarsi, stretto in una morsa serratissima che gli chiude il ventre in un crampo più disperato che spiacevole. No, non è mai stato tanto eccitato prima, così concentrato sulle azioni e reazioni del proprio corpo da dimenticare completamente qualsiasi processo mentale. 

“Ehi,” mormora John, baciandogli la tempia sudata. Sherlock solleva a metà le ciglia bagnate, le lascia ricadere quando le dita di John sfiorano un punto in particolare e il piacere gli toglie il respiro e gli strappa dalla gola suoni bisognosi e privi di senso.  
“Dannazione, Sherlock,” impreca John, con una ripresa di fiato talmente repentina da essere quasi violenta. Sherlock non ha più la possibilità di interpretarla, nemmeno di preoccuparsene. È preso da un atto di puro e semplice egoismo nel concentrarsi per la prima volta sul corpo che tende a dimenticare di possedere, e di cui trascura ogni volta che può necessità e condizioni salvo il minimo indispensabile.

“John… John…” geme Sherlock ansimando forte, ogni ripresa di fiato trasformata in un minuscolo lamento ogni volta un po’ più deciso. Da qualche parte nelle profondità della sua mente, Sherlock è capace ancora di chiedersi se sia proprio lui a emettere quei suoni, e di come sia possibile farlo senza sentirsene imbarazzato.

Non è in grado di darsi una risposta. John ritira le dita con cautela, senza smettere di massaggiarlo e senza dubbio controllando con attenzione ogni reazione di Sherlock, e l’unica cosa che questi è in grado di fare è lamentarsi forte all’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto e freddo.

“John, ti prego,” piagnucola, e si tende più vicino d’istinto, senza pensare a nulla che non sia l’ardere del proprio desiderio e il senso di vuoto bruciante che reclama con forza di essere colmato. È ridotto a questo, alla fine, al più basilare desiderio di contatto e possesso.

Ha bisogno che John lo conquisti, lo reclami e marchi come suo. Ha bisogno di cedergli ogni ultimo brandello superstite di controllo e abbandonarsi completamente, ricostruendo la fiducia reciproca che troppe volte si è infranta negli ultimi anni.  
John non risponde, se non con un ringhio ancora più basso e minaccioso del precedente. Ignora le proteste vocali di Sherlock all’applicazione di ulteriore lubrificante – freddo, scivoloso, fastidio – e si prende un istante che Sherlock percepisce come eterno, interminabile, inconcepibile. 

“John—!” esclama poi, quando una mano forte dell’uomo si  chiude sulla sua coscia e lo attira più vicino, abbastanza da potergli premere contro, trattenendosi a stento.

John gli morde la spalla, affondando i denti con un abbandono quasi violento, e Sherlock sussulta, sputando un singhiozzo un po’ rauco. La mano libera di John gli tocca la bocca schiusa e arrossata, gli sfrega le labbra. Per Sherlock è questione di un istante e di puro istinto lo schiudere ancora di più le labbra, succhiare e mordere le dita di John, mugolando di piacere al contatto un po’ rude contro la lingua e le pareti sensibili della bocca.  
“Cazzo, dovresti vederti, Sherlock, dovresti—” 

Cosa dovrebbe fare non lo scopre mai. Non può parlare – anzi continua a succhiare con impegno le dita di John, trovando il concetto ad un tempo terribilmente eccitante e completamente assurdo – ma cerca di segnalare la propria approvazione con un verso stonato e una piccola rotazione delle anche, abbastanza da premersi contro l’erezione furibonda e bagnata di John e strappargli un’ulteriore imprecazione, l’accentuarsi della sua stretta forte sulla sua coscia.

John ritira le dita dalla sua bocca, ricompensandone l’assenza subito lamentata da Sherlock con un bacio profondo e disordinato. Stringe entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi e gli sussurra all’orecchio un ultimo avvertimento.  
“Sherlock, per qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa che non va bene devi fermarmi, chiaro?”

Se fosse in grado di connettere, Sherlock gli regalerebbe la sua risata più sarcastica e il suo sguardo più accusatorio.  
Ora come ora, l’unica cosa che può fare è baciargli il viso e restituirgli in un mormorio accaldato tutta la sua premura malriposta. 

“John, a- adesso zitto e scopami.”

Il suono che lascia la gola di John non ha nulla di umano e contenuto. Le sue parole di poco prima sono, secondo il giudizio offuscato di Sherlock, soltanto un’ultima, estrema rassicurazione. Ma come sempre, anche se in questo caso si sente portato a giustificarlo, John vede ma non osserva e non ha forse completamente registrato la resa completa di Sherlock e il suo bisogno ormai insopportabile, superiore a qualsiasi timore o sciocca reticenza. 

Senza ulteriori esitazioni, John sbuffa come un mantice cercando una calma che non possiede e affonda con maggiore forza le dita nella pelle bianca di Sherlock, iniziando a premersi dentro con quella che Sherlock giudica una lentezza insopportabile.  
Ma cosa ne sa lui, in fondo? Non sa più come si possa respirare, tenere gli occhi aperti e la bocca chiusa, e evitare di gemere in maniera sempre più patetica, con la voce progressivamente più fragile e vicina alla totale rottura. 

Se la preparazione gli è sembrata qualcosa di sconvolgente, sentire John che gli si spinge dentro tentando di non fargli male, sbuffando e fermandosi per trarre respiri che non hanno niente di calmante, è al di fuori di ogni parametro noto. Forse vorrebbe poter prendere nota di mille indicatori, organizzarli in tabelle con clinica efficienza, ma non può. La sua mente analitica è spenta e non bada a dati certi come temperatura e pressione e diametro e frequenza del battito cardiaco e secrezione di ormoni generata dall’eccitazione.

No, l’unica cosa che importa è il modo in cui il respiro di John si mozza ad intervalli sempre più brevi man mano che affonda dentro di lui, e il modo straordinario in cui il corpo di Sherlock non soltanto l’accoglie ma reagisce più che favorevole all’intrusione, il calore quasi insopportabile, crudo e sudato che Sherlock sente avvolgere la propria pelle e quella di John. 

Non è più o meno sporco o incasinato di un qualsiasi esperimento che Sherlock abbia mai tentato, e anche se raramente si abbandona alle congetture prima di essere in possesso di dati certi, ha come la ragionevole impressione che questo particolare esperimento possa rivelarsi un pieno successo – ovviamente da verificare attraverso numerosi test.  
L’ultima ripresa di fiato di John, a fine corsa, è quasi dolorosa per entrambi, John tirato allo stremo, Sherlock aperto e senza respiro, incapace di coordinare membra e rimasugli di pensiero cosciente.

“John…” gorgoglia, sollevando le ciglia pesantissime per guardare in viso John, quasi trasfigurato dall’urgenza e dallo sforzo di contenersi ancora un istante, pur di assicurarsi che per Sherlock sia tutto ok.

“Ti prego, John,” balbetta Sherlock, e tanto basta. John solleva un po’ la gamba di Sherlock sul proprio fianco, si tira un po’ indietro, gli si spinge dentro la prima volta. 

Se potesse pensarci a mente fresca, non aggrappato alle spalle di John quasi con disperazione, Sherlock potrebbe considerare tutta questa faccenda come francamente assurda, quasi ridicola, assolutamente indispensabile.

Ha aspettato troppo a lungo, senza mai trovare il momento opportuno, e in qualche modo ora il risultato riesce a ripagare l’intera estenuante attesa.

Non può pensarci adesso, comunque. John gli suggerisce il movimento migliore e, rassicurato, prende a muoversi con maggiore vigore, strappandogli rumorini imbarazzanti e imprecazioni disperate.  
Non dura a lungo per nessuno dei due, Sherlock spinto ad un orgasmo feroce dalle spinte ben calcolate di John, John spinto troppo al limite per potersi trattenere oltre.

Si abbandona tra le sue braccia privo di resistenza, molle come una bambola di pezza e stravolto, incapace di vedere o sentire qualsiasi cosa non sia il suo respiro affannoso. 

Quando recupera i sensi, ben stretto tra le braccia di John e consapevole del suo respiro contro i suoi capelli e del battito del suo cuore contro il proprio, si rende conto con rara delizia delle proprie reciproche posizioni, di mille dati che non ha avuto modo di considerare prima.

Poco importa che l’esperienza sia durata poco di suo, è soltanto parte di quella che spera sia una lunghissima serie di esperimenti. 

John respira a fondo con gli occhi chiusi, tenendolo stretto in maniera molto protettiva. Sono ancora uniti, anche se dopo pochi secondi John fa una smorfia un po’ infastidita e si stacca con delicatezza. Ipersensibile dopo l’orgasmo. Da tenerne conto. 

“Finiscila,” bofonchia John, aprendo a metà le palpebre e scoccandogli comunque un mezzo sorriso carico di calore. Allunga una mano per accarezzargli la guancia e istintivamente Sherlock si volta per baciargli il centro del palmo.

“Cosa,” mormora, ma sa già di cosa si tratta.

“Smettila di catalogare, almeno per questa volta,” borbotta John, sporgendosi per baciargli il viso con ruvida dolcezza. 

“Se prometti che potrò farlo, altre volte,” risponde Sherlock tra i baci, incline ad un certo grado di compiacenza, ora come ora.  
John lo attira a sé, più vicino contro il suo calore soddisfatto, e Sherlock abbandona ogni vago progetto di doccia e magari cibo – interessante – per stringersi contro di lui. 

“Tutte le volte che vuoi, Sherlock, tutte le volte che vuoi.”

 

\--

 

Il telefono di Sherlock viene ripescato un’ora più tardi, tra pigre coccole, merenda e una dovuta doccia.

Ci sono sviluppi sul caso di Violet Hunter, di cui al momento Sherlock,  seduto di fronte ad un tè bollente con i capelli ancora umidi e gli occhi puntati su John che si affaccenda in cucina, non ricorda neanche un dettaglio.

“Ah, il famoso caso,” aggiunge John, a proposito di niente, recuperando da una credenza una scatola di biscotti al cioccolato. Li porge a Sherlock, che ne prende tre insieme e ne strappa un gran morso.

John ride compiaciuto, anche se scuote la testa.

“Stasera si cena come si deve, qualcuno qui deve riprendere peso. Meglio approfittare di tutto questo appetito.”

Sherlock gli scocca un’occhiataccia, mentre cerca di ricordarsi chi diavolo sia Mr. Rucastle, e dove diavolo si trovi il complesso residenziale _Copper Beeches_.

Sconfitto, molla il telefono sul tavolo, rimandando il problema a più tardi. Erano soltanto informazioni aggiuntive da parte del povero Lestrade, senza dubbio preoccupato all’idea di una sua imminente morte per noia.

Strano, ora come ora, trova qualsiasi cosa anche solo moderatamente divertente. Anche questo è un effetto da esaminare.

John si mette a sedere accanto a lui, con la propria tazza di tè e il libro che stava leggendo.

Sherlock ci pensa, poi gli sfila il libro dalle mani e lo strattona un po’ più vicino, aggrappandosi alla sua maglietta brutta.

John ridacchia, e si lascia trascinare. Gli accarezza i capelli, smorza un suono di rimprovero.

“Dovresti asciugarti i capelli, Sherlock, è meglio non-“

Qualsiasi cosa sia, Sherlock non gli permette di terminare la frase, e lo bacia un po’ per gioco un po’ sul serio, senza fretta e senza ansia, per una volta senza paura che sia la sua unica possibilità, senza il terrore che non sia un’effusione benvenuta.

Il caso può aspettare, i capelli possono aspettare, tutto il mondo può aspettare, e fermarsi una benedetta volta mentre ottiene ciò che, finalmente, sente di essersi ampiamente meritato.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non si sa come ma ce l'ho fatta. Dopo questo capitolo c'è soltanto un piccolo epilogo. 
> 
> La storia è finita, andate in pace voi e io che ci ho messo sei mesi per scrivere questo capitolo <3
> 
> Ringraziamenti vari ed eventuali a fine epilogo, sperando di non impiegare altri sei mesi.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 –** **Sabato 15 Aprile 2017 (Epilogo)**

 

_And I started to walk_  
Pretty soon I will run  
And I'll come running back to you 

(Murray Gold – Song for Ten)

 

Sherlock ha già infilato la giacca quando John lo blocca sulla porta prima di uscire. Sherlock sta guardando con enorme disgusto la stampella che John insiste per fargli comunque portare.

Non ha senso, ormai cammina abbastanza bene e ha recuperato sufficiente mobilità. Le preoccupazioni di John sono eccessive, o almeno così gli piace ripetersi, se non dovesse riconoscere nello spazio più privato della propria mente che forse  _forse_ non dispiace avere qualcosa – e qualcuno – a cui aggrapparsi mentre impara a rimettersi in piedi.

John devia il suo percorso in soggiorno, lo sospinge a sedere in poltrona un istante, si accomoda sul bracciolo e gli prende il viso tra le mani con molta dolcezza.

Sherlock non si fa ingannare neanche per un attimo. Forse John ha il tocco tenue e gentile di un dottore, ma neanche la sua preoccupazione professionale e personale ha l'abilità di dissimulare una certa ferrea risoluzione.

John è conciliante perché vuole che Sherlock ascolti, ma non ha intenzione di ritrattare nessuna delle richieste che sta per fare.

Bene, considera Sherlock con un sorriso privato, è un gioco che si può fare in due.

Senza tenere in conto il fatto che la carezza è molto piacevole, ovviamente.

Sherlock rotea gli occhi prima ancora che John apra bocca, ottenendo in risposta un'occhiataccia perentoria.

“No, amore, adesso mi ascolti, d'accordo? Sherlock? Per favore, è importante.”

Sherlock sbuffa, ma gli angoli della sua bocca si incurvano un po' al vezzeggiativo. È nuovo e lucido come una piastra di Petri vergine e ha il potere di distrarlo anche dalla sua naturale disposizione a fare il bastian contrario.

Probabilmente John lo ha fatto apposta, ma Sherlock non riesce a prendersela per la manipolazione.

“Spara.”

John gli accarezza il viso, senza distogliere gli occhi.

“Uno, porti la stampella con te e la usi, Sherlock. Lo so che stai meglio e che riesci a camminare, ma ti stanchi facilmente e non voglio che ti sforzi. Siamo intesi?”

Ovviamente John è la voce della ragione, a cui Sherlock si ribella istintivamente ma a cui deve comunque cedere. È passato un po' troppo tempo da quando ha avuto il diritto tutto adolescente di ribattere per partito preso.

“Due,” prosegue John, “non provare neanche a correre. Se c'è bisogno corro io. La stampella serve anche a questo, per evitare che prendi il volo e mi lasci indietro come un idiota.”

Sherlock sbuffa e fa un versaccio scocciato, ma non prova vera irritazione. John lo conosce veramente fin nei minimi dettagli.

John gli passa le dita sulle labbra per zittirlo e ad un tempo distenderne le increspature dovute al broncio infantile. È un gesto delicato e comunque riesce a essere lievemente eccitante.

È assurdo come Sherlock si distragga facilmente da quando tutta questa storia di sentimenti e attrazione è iniziata (una fredda mattina di gennaio di quasi dieci anni fa, a dirla tutta).

“Tre, se c'è qualcosa da fare, qualsiasi cosa Sherlock. Non so, correre, arrampicarsi, fare l'eroe, questa volta lo faccio io. Tu non ti esponi. Capito, Sherlock? Siamo intesi?”

C'è un'intensità così pronunciata nelle parole di John, che Sherlock è costretto ad annuire senza ribattere.

Ha una cosa da aggiungere, però, una cosa alla quale John non ha pensato in tutta la sua pratica e diretta preoccupazione, quindi alza una mano per prendere la parola.

“John, anche io ho una richiesta.”

John annuisce, resta in attesa seduto sul suo bracciolo. Ritira una mano, ma continua a sfiorargli il viso con l'altra.

Sherlock è serio adesso, composto e lucido e osserva John con una lieve stretta alla bocca dello stomaco.

Dalla sua risposta dipende molto, anche se può sembrare una domanda banale.

“John, è la prima volta che usciamo insieme. Intendo ovviamente in pubblico, come coppia. Saremo in mezzo alla gente per strada, a Scotland Yard. Con Lestrade e altri e possibilmente la stampa.”

Fa una pausa, alza una mano quando John apre la bocca per rispondere. No, deve lasciarlo finire.

“Come ben sai, a me non importa nulla di cosa pensi la gente di me. Non mi interessa cosa la gente pensa di _noi_. Mi interessa quello che _tu_ pensi di noi. È quello che mi è sempre interessato. Cosa intendi dire e dimostrare.”

Non lo dice ma lo pensa, che questa anche più del sesso è la prova definitiva.

John deve dimostrare di amarlo, e di esserne fiero, e non nella relativa facilità dell'intimità delle loro quattro pareti, o davanti a Mrs. Hudson, ma anche di fronte al mondo intero.

Non è una questione di esibizionismo a tutti i costi, è più il fatto necessario e improrogabile di sentirsi validato più che altro agli occhi di John, e nel suo atteggiamento riguardo la loro relazione se questa viene discussa in pubblico.

John sorride, si sporge per dargli un bacio leggero, ma soffice e caloroso.

“Io ti amo, Sherlock. Non soltanto in casa, o a letto.”

Sherlock scuote leggermente la testa. Sembra egoista e infantile proseguire sull'argomento quando John ribatte con tanta semplicità, ma è ancora un po' difficile pensare al trauma dell'ultimo e più recente rifiuto, toccarne i bordi arrugginiti col timore di tagliarsi ancora. Forse è infantile da parte di Sherlock pretendere ulteriori rassicurazioni, ma è disposto a sopportare l'umiliazione.

“Voglio che tu ne sia fiero. Ne sei fiero, John?”

John finge offesa.

“Di amare, riamato, la mente più brillante del mondo? Che idiota dovrei essere per non esserne fiero, Sherlock? C'è poco altro di cui sono altrettanto fiero, e se c'è qualcosa di cui mi vergogno, è di non averlo capito prima.”

John sbuffa un po', gli sposta i riccioli dalla fronte.

“Se c'è qualcosa di cui mi vergogno, è di come mi sono comportato con te.” 

Le parole di John sono talmente semplici e spontanee che Sherlock è costretto a sorridere, più leggero a causa di quel nodo stretto in gola che ora finalmente è scomparso. 

Non è più il tempo di preoccuparsi, di credere che qualsiasi parola di John abbia un doppio fine o contenga una imperscrutabile riserva, come un mezzo col freno a mano tirato.

No, per quello che la limitata esperienza di Sherlock consente di comprendere, John ha compiuto il passo fondamentale che gli impediva di vedere ciò che, nascosto in piena vista, gli dondolava da anni davanti agli occhi, come un ramoscello di vischio natalizio troppo vicino per essere messo a fuoco. 

Ha l'aria talmente rilassata e libera che Sherlock si sente quasi invadere da un senso piuttosto amaro di invidia – dopotutto lui resta la parte svantaggiata, in quanto carente di esperienza e della conoscenza delle più basilari regole di comportamento.

Un solo sguardo al mezzo sorriso di John, fermo in attesa e con gli occhi fissi sul suo viso come a volerne leggere ogni più sottile espressione, costringe Sherlock a rasserenarsi, neanche un forte vento soffiasse via con tenacia fino all'ultima traccia di nuvole, fino all'ultimo torbido sospiro di nebbia. 

Va bene, e ora è un ottimo momento per convincersene definitivamente.

“Andiamo,” dice dopo un attimo, balzando dalla poltrona con una miracolosa frazione della sua consueta grazia un po' felina. È ancora goffo e legnoso dopo l'incidente, ma sospinto come sempre dall'ardere della propria volontà.

Afferra John per il polso, prende la stampella con la mano libera e infila la porta di casa con foga. È ovviamente costretto a fermarsi sul primo gradino, prendendo le misure per scendere le scale senza poterle divorare quattro a quattro con le sue gambe da trampoliere. 

John soffoca una risatina di fronte a tanto slancio troncato di netto, ma gli allunga un grattino sulla nuca, sotto i riccioli più piccoli e teneri e Sherlock non riesce a mettere il broncio.

Escono sotto un cielo talmente lattiginoso da essere quasi opalescente e Sherlock, che da mesi esce di casa soltanto per vedere lo studio del fisioterapista, si chiede se Londra sia mai stata così bella, viva e sporca com'è, con il suo caos e le sue luci e il traffico infinito. 

Persino un bus rosso carico di turisti rumorosi non riesce a togliergli il sorris etto idiota che l'accompagna fin dentro al taxi e che si accentua quando John gli prende la mano nella sua e la stringe, sorridendo a sua volta.

“Bentornato,” mormora John, a proposito di nulla, e Sherlock si limita a mormorare un vago assenso, lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino come quello di un bambino curioso, ma la mano ben stretta tra le dita solide di John. 

Hanno preso la via più lunga, ma finalmente sono riusciti a tornare a casa.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce l'ho fatta. Non ci posso credere. * si accascia*

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì. E' arrivato il momento di scrivere questa storia. Cercherò di postare un capitolo alla settimana, tempo permettendo. Prevedo una decina di capitoli, o forse qualcosa di più. 
> 
> La storia è come sempre dedicata a Nykyo, che fa il tifo per questo 'verse praticamente da quanto ci conosciamo. Tesoro, tu brilli anche da sola, ma c'è poco da fare, io brillo di quanto non farei da sola, quando mi fai da catalizzatore.


End file.
